Mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail
by miiniina.bqueriizo
Summary: Lucy llega a magnolia en busca de una nueva vida y entra en el instituto F.T uno de los 7 mejor de entrar conocera a muchas personas entre ellas a unos pervertidos. natsu es un chico con el que tendra que lidear ya que es un chico actractivo y frio que juega con las chias, el tiene un secreto y lucy esta vinculada sin q ella y el sepan.quien caera 1 en la trampa del amor.
1. nueva estudiante

Mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail_ la nueva estudiante

Era un día tranquilo en magnolia hasta que….

¡GRAY! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano?! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa _ decía Natsu enojado porque su amigo/rival no lo había levantado temprano para ir al instituto.

¡No ves que yo me quede dormido pedazo de imbécil! Además salir de mi casa y venir aquí a tu casa para despertarte es una locura _ decía un gray muy enojado por la actitud de su amigo/rival y además por no haber salido desayunando.

EH! ¿A quién le dices pedazo de imbécil? Stripper mal hecho_ le decía Natsu muy desafiante por empezar una pelea con su amigo/rival gray.

A ti pedazo de carbón triturado_ decía gray, entonces Natsu y Gray pegaron sus frentes para iniciar una pelea mientras se empezaban a insultar.

Entonces Natsu cogió a Gray de la camisa para golpearlo pero cuando lo iba hacer se dio cuenta que iban llegando tarde.

No hay tiempo para peleas_ decía Natsu, Gray no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos está escuchando a Natsu diciendo ''que no había tiempo para las peleas'' para gray ese día iba a ser muy extraño.

VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! _ decía un Natsu algo alterado.

Solo por esta vez estaré de acuerdo contigo Natsu, ya vamos demasiado tarde es mejor apresurar el paso_ decía gray ya más tranquilo.

Y de ahí comenzó el recorrido de Natsu y gray para no llegar demasiado tarde al instituto FAIRY TAIL, mientras ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos al saber cuál iba hacer su castigo por llegar tarde, aunque a ellos no les preocupaba el castigo si no quien les iba a dar el castigo era la mismísima Erza Scarlet la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y además su mejor amiga que no le gustaba que llegaran tarde o que se metieran en problemas.

Sin querer gray había tropezado con alguien.

Ah no te vi disculpa_ decía un algo apurado gray

No importa_ le decía una chica rubia también algo apurada mientras se levantaba del piso.

Ella se fue corriendo rápido en una dirección desconocida, gray se la quedo viendo como un tonto enamorado pero reaccionó al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

OYE! CUBITO APURATE O LLEGARAS TARDE _ decía Natsu a una larga distancia de donde se encontraba gray.

Ah cierto! Voy a llegar tarde _ grito gray para seguir corriendo de tras de Natsu.

. . . .

Mientras tanto en una de las aulas del bulla no desaparecía de ese salón mientras el profesor gildarts dormía plácidamente no se daba cuenta que algunos de sus alumno le estaban rayando la cara para pasar el rato.

Mmm no se si con el color rojo o el color negro_ decía una pensativa bizca mientras sostenía los dos marcadores en las dos manos.

No importa con tal que le puedas rayar la cara_ decía cana mientras le dibujaba cosas graciosas al profesor en la cara.

Entonces bizca escogió el marcador negro y empezó a poner frases chistosas como ''soy un gay sin compromiso'' en la cara del pobre profesor que ni sentía que les estaban rayando la cara.

Erza decide pasa_ Levy preocupaba algo que ver al del amigo caído.

No me pasa nada Levy _ le dijo con una sonrisa forzosa _ es solo que jeral no vino hoy y no se las razones y eso me preocupa_ erza ni se había dado cuenta que había dicho la razón de su estado de ánimo decaído pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo a más no poder.

Aaaaaao ya veo erza por eso estas tan desanimada? Porqué no vino jeral_ Levy tenía una sonrisa picara dirigida especialmente a erza.

N-No es l-lo que tú piensas _ decía erza demasiado sonrojada.

Oye erza porque sonrojas_ Mirajane deci algo curioso ver amigo do también.

Es por Jeral _ dijo Levy queriéndose reír por como actuaba su amiga_ como jerral no vino está preocupada del porque ''su novio'' no haya venido hoy al instituto dijo Levy.

ARE ARE erza se preocupa demasiado por jeral_ dijo mira con su sonrisa de siempre_ jeral es un chico afortunado al tener a erza como novia _ decía mira.

Planta que me importa que sea el suelo-c ... compañeros..nada mas .. son la erza n-nada_dijo.

jajajajajajajajajajaja no te alteres erza_ dijo Levy ya secándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse de cómo se ponía su amiga al mencionar a jeral, ponía demasiadas caras chistosas de la vergüenza.

Pero les digo de una vez NO SOMOS NOVIOS! NI NADA POR EL ESTILO_ termino de decir erza ya algo apenada de que dijeran que jeral y ella estaban saliendo, algo que jamás ocurriría.

Erza sabes que lo hacemos por molestarte_ dijo mira riéndose con Levy_ no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie sobre ''tú y jeral''

A Erza casi le da un colapso total estaba tan roja que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento pero a la pelirroja se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio de tras de ella, exacto! eso era Natsu y gray aun no habían llegado a erza al notar eso se enojo por que sus amigos estaban llegando demasiado tarde al instituto.

Er-erza n-no te molestes solo era una broma_ dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas muy asustadas por el cambio de su amiga_ erza está bien no te enojes no te vamos a seguir molestando con jeral_ dijo Levy, ya que de su amiga salía una aura negra y eso solo significaba que estaba molesta.

De la nada la puerta se abrió viendo a dos chicos desarreglados y muy agitados parados en la entrada de la puerta del salón si eran nada más que nada menos que Natsu y gray todos se los quedaron viendo por un momento y un silencio se apodero dentro del salón, después de unos minutos cierta pelirroja fue donde estaban sus amigos.

Natsu, Gray _ dijo erza con una aura oscura de enojo _ porqué han llegado tarde_ les dijo cierta pelirroja a sus dos amigos.

Natsu nada_ la respuesta fue que el Miedo temblaba vista al erza de esa manera, tenía mucho en Miedo podía ni Hablar.

Gray estaba paralizado porque las únicas veces que erza se ponía así era cuando se peleaban, no salían bien las cosas como ella quería o cuando hacían una estupidez que la hacía enojar o también cuando se acababa el pastel de fresas en la cafetería (por las dudas le encanta el pastel de fresas) le tenía tanto miedo que casi se desmaya del miedo por una simple razón ella estaba enojada y cuando ella está enojada no hay quien se salve.

Díganme porque llegaron tan tarde_ dijo ella con autoridad sobre los chicos_ me lo van a decir sí o no_ su voz se volvió algo amenazante para los pobres Natsu y gray.

E-es que gray N-no se le-levanto temprano y no me pudo levantar, es culpa de él no mía _ le dijo Natsu a erza mientras acusaba a gray con el dedo.

OYE! FLAMITA ESO TAMBIEN FUE CULPA TUYA TU DEBES LEVANTARTE SOLO! IDIOTA_ dijo gray enojado porque su amigo/rival le hecho la culpa de algo que obviamente no fue su culpa.

QUE DIJISTES!? EXIVISIONISTA MUJERIEGO ¡ _ dijo Natsu, en eso gray y Natsu pegaron sus frentes para inicial una pelea mientras se miraban muy desafiantes y se insultaban no se daban cuenta que cierta pelirroja los observaba.

Uh esto se pondrá bueno_ dijo cana muy feliz porque ya había algo interesante que ver en toda la mañana.

Pobres me da pena por Natsu y por gray _ dijo Levy preocupada por sus dos amigo, porque lo que les iban a pasar no iba a ser nada lindo.

¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Golpeándolos con un bate de beisbol _ dijo erza dejándolos medios sordos y con un chichón en la cabeza a los dos chicos que se estaban peleando hace un rato y quien sabe donde saco ese bate de beisbol erza_ ya cállense me tienes harta ustedes dos, ya elegiré un buen castigo para ustedes dos.

P-pero…. _ dijeron los dos al unisonó pero no terminaron la frase que iban a decir ya que erza los miraba con una cara que asesinaría a cualquiera que la viera.

Tiene alguna objeción_ dijo la pelirroja amenazante con su mirada.

N-N-no _ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero como una gotita relvando por su cien.

Vayan a sentarse _ ordeno erza

Aye sir! _ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pasó un tiempo y comenzó la bulla de ese salón, que se les puede hacer. Hasta que sonó el timbre que recordaba el cambio de hora para los maestro.

Gildarts se levanto parándose de un salto poniéndose en una pose de ataque diciendo_ oooh los voy a golpear si se acercan a mi colección de ropa interior…..

Y con esto todos en el salón se quedaron como ''que le pasa ah este viejo pervertido''

Gildarts se dio cuenta que debía de irse y dijo_ hasta luego mis queridos estudiantes después veremos más matemáticas _despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

Y todos dijeron _pero no nos dio ninguna clases_ con una gotita en la sien, Ya dicho esto todos se sentaron en su sitio.

. . . .

Una chica de cabellera rubia caminaba por los pasillos del instituto fairy tail.

Estoy muy emocionada hoy me vengo a inscribir a este instituto_ decía la chica de cabellera rubia aunque Cuanto falta para llegar a la oficina del director! _ Se quejaba la pobre chica que al parecer ah estado buscando por todas partes aquella oficina.

Ah! Ahí está la oficina del director! Al fin la encontré _ decía aquella chica con cabellera rubia.

Es mejor apresurarme ya estoy llegando demasiado tarde primero porque me perdí y segundo por culpa de ese extraño con el que me choque esta mañana _ pensaba aquella chica fastidiada por tanto recorrido y por haber recordado aquel incidente.

Bueno no importa, mejor sigo con lo mío_ dijo ella con una sonrisa y caminando así la puerta de la oficina.

Ella tocó la puerta para dar aviso para ver si podía entrar.

Pero alguien le abrió la puerta, pero se quedo sorprendida por que no había nadie frente a ella hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Aquí abajo señorita_ decía el director

A-A lo siento señor director_ decía mientras se disculpaba educadamente.

No importa puedes pasar _ le dijo el director ya acostumbrado a que todos que lo conocieran hicieran eso cuando lo veían.

Lo que pasa es que el director es muy pequeño era como del porte de un niño d años y pues….. Quien no se quedaría sorprendido por eso.

Ella entro a la oficina tomo asiento en unas de las sillas que estaban al frente des puesto del director.

Bueno señor director aquí están todos mis documentos para poder entrar ya sé que es muy tarde y que estamos ya por junio pero me encantaría que me diera el privilegio de entrar a este instituto_ decía la chica con cabellera rubia.

No se preocupe señorita aquí en FAIRY TAIL puedes inscribirte así sea que estés a finales del año electivo_ dijo el director muy alegre con una sonrisa muy abierta.

E-Enserio director, Gracias! _ dijo la chica de cabellera rubia

Y bueno señorita por favor entrégueme los documentos_ decía el director entusiasmado, además de tener a un nuevo alumno en su instituto y no solo eso sino que aun nuevo ''hijo'' a que proteger.

¿Porqué hijo? Se lo deben estar preguntando bueno para el director los alumnos de su instituto son como sus hijo ya que siente la necesidad de protegerlos ya que están a su cargo y eso hace que el director se sienta como su padre por eso les dice sus ''hijos'' esa es la razón.

Aquí están tenga_ dijo la chica peli rubia.

Ah señorita…. Lucy heartfilia será un gusto tenerla en mi instituto_ decía el director del instituto con una grande sonrisa.

Gracias director_ decía Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa.

Bueno hoy empiezas tu primer día de clases aquí Lucy!_ decía el director totalmente feliz por la nueva alumna que hasta se podía ver que le salían destellos de luz alrededor de él.

Que! Pero no tengo el uniforme y tampoco tengo los libros ni cuaderno_ decía una muy alterada Lucy.

El director empezó a escribir algo en un papel sin dejar que yo lo viera.

Ten ve a la secretaria y dale esto a mi secretaria con esto ella te ayudara_ decía el director convencido de que Lucy no se iba oponer de ir a la secretaria hacer ¿qué? aun eso era un misterio.

Mmm bueno hare lo que usted diga, no por eso es el director ¿no es así?_ decía Lucy ya convencida de ir a la secretaria.

Muy bien puedes retirarte Lucy_ decía el director mientras se daba vuelta con su silla para ver el paisaje que podía ver desde su gran ventana.

Me retiro_ al decir eso Lucy se paro y se retiro saliendo de la oficina pero se acordó de algo muy importante de preguntarle al director entonces volvió abrir la puerta.

Director como… _ no pudo terminar su frase porque al parecer el director sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

Mi nombre es Makarov dreyar (por las dudas se pronuncia dreayer)_ decía el director Makarov mientras veía el paisaje que le obsequiaba su gran ventanal.

Ah... como sabía que iba a preguntar eso_ decía una muy desorientada Lucy es como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos_ como lo supo director Makarov_ seguía preguntando Lucy.

lo que le dijo a Lucy fue ''UN PADRE DEBE CONOCER BIEN A SUS HIJO, LUCY'' dijo por ultimo eso.

A Lucy casi se le salen las lagrimas a escuchar eso ya que desde que tenía 9 años para adelante jamás lo escucho a su propio padre decirle algo parecido y a ella le hubiera gusta oír esas hermosas palabras de su propio padre.

Gracias director Makarov por esa hermosas y esplendidas palabras, muchas gracias_ le decía una Lucy con los ojos humedecidos.

No hay que pedir las gracias hija mía, es mejor que te apures a ir a la secretaria.

SI! Director Makarov _ Lucy salió de ahí feliz por haber oído esa palabras del director, para ella le pareció muy simpático le agrado rápidamente era una persona en la que podías confiar no como un director sino como un padre.

Lucy se fue corriendo hacia la secretaria muy alegre.

. . .

Cuando Lucy llego a la secretaria vio a una chica algo joven ahí sentada en el puesto de la secretaria.

Buenos días señorita que se le ofrece_ dijo amablemente la secretaria.

Buenos días_ dijo Lucy

Al parecer eres nueva entonces me presentare, mi nombre en Kinana cubelios_ dijo la secretaria Kinana al terminar su presentación.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia es un places conocerla señorita Kinana Cubelios_ Decía una Lucy feliz de seguir conociendo a más personas.

Lucy le entrego el papel aun doblado que le dio el director a la secretaria Kinana.

Aquí dice que al parecer el director le va a pagar los libros, cuadernos, útiles escolares, los zapatos y los uniformes_ decía la secretaria Kinana_ entonces hay que entregarle los útiles que pide la lista de útiles escolares el uniforme y los zapatos_ dijo la secretaria.

E-Enserio el director va hacer eso por mi _ dijo una muy sorprendida Lucy.

Si el director es muy bueno en el instituto todos lo respetamos_ decía Kinana.

Ah bueno… entonces gracias director creo que es mejor empezar hacer una lista de favor que ha hecho por mi _ pensaba Lucy.

Ehm Lucy…. Lucy _decía Kinana preocupada porque al parecer Lucy estaba en otro mundo_ ah que pasa _ decía Lucy.

Te estaba preguntando cual era tu taya de zapato _ decía Kinana.

¡Ah! Mis neumáticos es Contacto 38 señorita Kinana_ abogan Lucy

Solo dime Kinana_ le Decia Kinana Lucy

Ya vengo por favor espérame un momento no tardo_ diciendo esto Kinana se fue a una habitación donde decía ''útiles escolares y todo lo que se necesita'' no se pudo escoger un nombre más explicito que ese_ pensó Lucy

Después de un rato Kinana volvió con todo lo que necesitaba Lucy

Aquí están tus cosas Lucy_ le dijo Kinana_ ten tu uniforme tu mochila tus zapatos y los libros y cuaderno que vayan a utilizar hoy, vuelve en hora de salida para recoger los demás útiles que te faltan para que te los lleves a casa ¿sí? Dijo Kinana.

... .. _Lucy Solo asintió

Ten ve a cambiarte creo que es tu taya_ dijo Kinana.

A casi se me olvida_ la secretaria Kinana empezó a escribir algo en un papel yal terminar lo doblo y se lo entrego a Lucy.

AH! Lucy tomas esta es la dirección de tu clase y dale esto al profesor que este en la clase_ le dijo Kinana a Lucy.

Lucy vio el papel decía 2 piso largo hacia la derecha largo izquierda después derecha largo e izquierda clase b_14.

Gracias Kinana_ terminado esto Lucy se fue al baño con todas sus cosas para poder cambiarse, el uniforme le quedo de maravilla los zapatos también le encantaba ese uniforme sus características eran una camisa blanca con corbata roja y el logo del instituto, en las mangas del uniforme tenía un color rojo con morado la falda era corta de un color azul y en los bordes de abajo tenía un color morado con unas medias negras largas por encima de la rodillas y unos zapatos.

Listo _ pensó Lucy_ mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo usaba la mitad de su cabello en una coleta de caballo hacia un lado.

Cuando termino salió del baño se dirigió a su clase.

. . .

La puerta se abrió y entró el profesor Jur vez cierra la puerta, ya adentro en el salón el profesor jura saludo a sus estudiantes como siempre lo hacía.

Buenos días estudiantes_ dijo el profesor jura.

Buenos días_ decían todos los estudiantes mientras estaban parados saludando respetuosamente y esperando a que el profesor diera la orden de que se sentaran.

Siéntense gracias por su educación_ ya dicho esto los estudiantes se sentaron y comenzó la clase de inglés.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA POR LOS PASILLOS

. . .

Lucy estaba parada detrás de la puerta en la clase B_14 al parecer estaba algo nerviosa. ¡Algo nerviosa! Qué va! Estaba demasiado nerviosa miraba la puerta estaba esperando el momento indicado para entrar.

Aaaaooouuu respira hondo Lucy respira hondo Aaaaooouuu_ decía Lucy para ella misma para poder relajarse y quitarse los nervios que tenia.

Listo! Ya estoy bien _ya dicho esto Lucy toco la puerta.

El profesor jura dejo de escribir y se encamino hacía la puerta al abrir la puerta vio a una chica con cabellera rubia.

Sí que se le ofrece señorita_ le dijo el profesor jura a la chica de cabellera rubia.

Ehm… tenga_ dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba un papel de la secretaria Kinana

A que es esto_ dijo el profesor jura.

Es una nota para usted de la secretaria Kinana dijo que la leyera_ le decía Lucy al profesor jura.

Entonces jura cogió la nota de la secretaria y la empezó a leer_ ya veo usted al parecer usted es nueva en el instituto_ le dijo jura a Lucy

Si recién comienzo hoy_ le dijo Lucy.

Bueno espérame aquí cuando le diga que entre usted pasa a la clase ¿entiende?_ le decía el profesor jura a Lucy

Si entendido_ le dijo Lucy al profesor.

Natsu ya había terminado de escribir entonces dejo su pluma a un lado y vio como el profesor estaba parado en la puerta hablando con alguien pero ¿Con quién? _ se preguntaba Natsu.

Ya dicho esto el profesor cerró la puerta y se paro al frente de la clase preguntando_ ya ¿terminaron?_ preguntó el profesor Jura.

Todos respondieron después de uno minutos_ siiiiiii_ dijeron todos.

Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno_ dijo el profesor en el curso se escuchaba murmullos.

Bizca y mirajane estaban hablando sobre el tema del alumno nuevo_ oye mira ¿quién crees que sea el alumno nuevo?_ decía bizca muy pensativa_ Mm... No lo sé bizca quien sabe puede ser que con la llegada del alumno nuevo haiga muchas sorpresas y mucha diversión_ le decía mira a bizca_ tú crees_ le dijo bizca a mira_ sí ¿no sería divertido?_ le dijo a bizca con una sonrisa_ creo que sí.

¿Quién crees que sea?_ le decía cana a erza para ver si ella sabía ya que era la presidenta estudiantil debe saber sobre los alumno nuevo_ te so sincera cana en verdad no lo sé, no me dijeron nada sobre un alumno nuevo_ ya veo_ dijo cana_ pero sabes… espero que sea un chico para ver si me lo ligo_ decía cana algo entusiasta para que sea un chico_ hay cana tu nunca cambiaras.

Levy quién crees que sea el alumno o alumna nueva_ le decía jet a Levy_ Mm… no, no lo sé _ pero sabes Jet me gustaría que fuera una chica para que nos hiciéramos amigas_ le decía Levy a jet_ y si es un matón de nerds_ decía droy preocupado_ droy no digas eso no creo que sea un matón_ decía Levy_ Bueno lo que tu digas Levy_ le decían jet y droy al unisono.

Oye loki quien crees que sea una chica o un chico_ le decía alzack_ No lo sé pero si me gustaría que fuera una chica_ decía loki _ eh porqué? _ le preguntaba alzack_ es obvio si es una chica podría ser que la conquiste_ dijo por ultimo loki_ jamás cambiaras verdad loki pero bueno es mejor escuchar al maestro.

Entendieron lo que les dije chicos_ decía el profesor jura asegurándose si sus alumnos escucharon lo que dijo_ digan un ''si'' si es que escucharon lo que dije

Nooooooooooo_ dijeron todos los alumnos al unisono.

Aaahhh! Jamás escuchan por andar pareciéndose viejas chismosas_ decía el profesor jura ya que casi siempre sus alumnos no les prestaban atención a ninguno de los profesores.

Bueno se los volveré a repetir pero solo esta vez _ dijo el profesor jura_ Bueno nuestro nuevo estudiante está esperando ahí afuera porqué no le dan una cálida bienvenida, entra por favor_ dijo el maestro jura.

La puerta se abrió y todos eran que intentaban ver quien era hasta que aquella persona paso por la puerta.

Todos se la quedaron viendo sin quitarle la vista de encima sobre todo los chicos pervertidos que la miraban de arriba abajo mientras que gray y Natsu ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaba ella ahí, Lucy sentía las miradas de todos encima de ella y eso la incomodaba y quien no si tenía las miradas de la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí.

Oye loki que te pareció la nueva, eh_ le dijo alzack a loki.

Me parece muy bien tiene un buen cuerpo y unas buenas curvas_ decía loki hecho el pervertido haciendo movimientos con las manos.

Que tal la nueva_ le dijo cana a erza.

Se la ve simpática me va a caer bien eso tenlo por seguro, si es que no es una busca problemas_ dijo erza mientras miraba a la chica.

Oh con que esa es la chica nueva_ dijo Levy mientras sonreía.

E-esa es la e-estudiante n-nueva_ dijo jet y droy al mismo tiempo sonrojados

Ya quiero conocerla espero que nos llevemos bien_ dijo Levy.

Preséntate dijo el profesor jura.

E-está bien_ dijo Lucy.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia tengo 16 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes_ Lucy lo dijo cortante y muy educadamente y con una sonrisa que eso significaba que ella estaba muy feliz.

A la mayoría de los chicos se en lo quesieron al verla, alguno se les hacía corazones los ojos y otros se ponían a silbar.

YA CALLENSE MOCOSOS! DEJEN DE HACER TANTO RUIDO POR VER A UNA CHICA CON UN GRAN CUERPO, QUE JAMAS HAN VISTO UNO ASI_ dijo el maestro jura ya que sus ''estudiantes'' parecieran unos monos, gorilas etc.… haciendo bulla como animales.

Pero mire quien habla_ dijo unos de sus estudiantes

Sí verdad míreme soy el profesor jura y digo '' QUE JAMAS HAN VISTO A UNA CHICA CON UN GRAN CUERPO''_ dijo otro de sus estudiantes pero como estaba al foooondo de la fila no alcanzo a ver quién fue el que dijo eso.

Ehy quien dijo eso!_ dijo el pobre profesor ya que sus alumnos al parecer lo estaban tomando como un pervertido pero el no era el maestro gildarts.

Bueno suficiente se acabo esto o les pongo como deber 10 páginas como deber del libro y realizar 75 oraciones_ dicho esto todos los estudiantes relajosos se quedaron cayados porque quien quisiera realizar ese montón de deber.

Bueno Lucy… haber adonde te sentaras… a ya sé erza! Levántate_ dijo el profesor jura.

Sí! _ dijo erza mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento.

Lucy si ves el asiento que esta a lado de erza bien siéntate ahí_ dicho esto el profesor cogió el marcador y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.

Lucy hiso caso y fue a su asiento asignado.

Hola Lucy yo me llamo Erza Scarlet_ dijo la chica con cabellera pelirroja.

Ah hola erza mucho gusto creo que ya sabes quién soy_ le dijo Lucy a erza

Si ya lo sé y es un placer tenerte en este instituto y espero llevarnos bien, desde hoy podemos ser amigas_ le dijo erza a Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa.

Gracias erza_ le dijo Lucy a erza, ya dicho esto las dos se sentaron a escribir lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

Así paso la hora de ingles hasta que sonó la campana de la tercera hora que era la del profesor happy.

Bueno hasta luego alumnos_ dijo el profesor jura mientras se retiraba del salón.

Después de que se fue el maestro Levy, mirajane, cana y bizca se acercaron al puesto de Lucy y erza para hablar con ellas y conocer a Lucy.

Hola chicas…. _ le dijo Levy a las dos chicas que estaban hablando amistosamente.

Ho! Hola chicas_ saludo erza a sus amigas.

Lucy te presento a Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Cana alberona y Bizca Connell_ le dijo erza a Lucy mientras le presentaba a sus amigas.

Un gusto en conocerlas a todas_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para todas las presentes.

El gusto es nuestro Lu-chan_ dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

Degde eche mognekgo poggegos fer amiglas_ decía cana mientras se tomaba una cerveza_ ahhjj estuvo deliciosas esa cerveza hip!_ dijo cana después de haber tomado como una o dos o tres o más bien 4 bueno se tomo ''una'' cerveza más claro.

Ehm…. Que dijo _dijo Lucy mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la cien

Dijo que desde este momento podemos ser amigas ¿verdad? Lucy_ le contesto bizca con una mano extendida para que Lucy la tomara y desde ese momento sellarían un pacto para ser amigas ''por siempre'' pero como dice el dicho ''NO TODO LO BUENO DURA PARA SIEMPRE''

Lucy se le vino un mini sonrojo por el detalle que su nueva amiga Bizca y sus otras nuevas amigas le estaban dando de tener algo que siempre quiso AMIGAS, Lucy cogió la mano de Bizca para que así diera a entender que ella aceptaba hacer ese pacto con sus amigas EL PACTO DE SER MEJORES AMIGAS _Si! Me gustaría ser vuestra amiga, chicas_ dijo Lucy mientras sonreía de felicidad de que por fin pudo hacer amigas.

A todas le prometo que no las defraudare, ustedes serán unos de mis te…._ la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada se oyeron unos ruidos detrás de ellas… unos ruidos como a…. ¿ronquidos? Pensó Lucy pero no parecían ronquidos normales parecían.. Parecían... a... unos… ¡CERDOS RONCANDO!

CAAAAAAAAAAA!_ se escucho otra vez por detrás de ellas las cinco chicas se viraron (en versión anime cuando se viran y están como que asustadas sorprendidas así mismo ) para ver quién o no quienes roncaban como cerdos, pero lo que vieron las dejó impactadas.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gray te Odio Gray te quiero eres mi mejor amigo CaaAAaaAAA!_ decía Natsu entre sueños aunque esos sueños medios extraños…

CaAAaaaAAAA MAMAM Natsu PARA SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! VEN CORRE HACIA MI Y DAME UN ABRAZO MI MEJOR AMIGO!_ decía gray también entre sueño Pero esos sueños más extraños que tenían!

Las chicas se les quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que_ JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA VI-VIERON LO MISMO QUE YO!_ dijo cana mientras se reía_ S-si lo lo vimos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA_ Bizca tratándose de no reírse de sus amigos pero… quien no se reiría

JAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAMAS PENSE QUE NATSU Y GRAY TUBIERAN ESA CLASE DE SUEÑO! _ decía mira mientras se reía más de lo amenudeo.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA PARECEN UNOS NENITAS JAJAJJAAJA_ dijo levi mientras se sujetaba el estomago por tanto reírse de sus amigo que soñaban cosas ''extrañas''.

JAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Verdad Levi JAJAAJAJJA PARECEN UNAS NIÑITAS MIENTRAS DUERMEN_ dijo Lucy que también se estaba riendo de lo que acaba de suceder con todas sus amigas pero eso si erza no se quedaba atrás_ jajajajajajajaja esto ira directo para el internet_ decía erza mientras se reía de la payasadas que sus dos amigos que hablaban entre sueños.

Mientras erza los graba todas se seguían riendo_ o-oye erza enserio lo vas a poner en internet_ le dijo Lucy a erza algo preocupada por esos dos chicos que hiban a tener la mala suerte por ser ''famosos'' por un video ''asi''.

Tal vínculo que unir la tierra no_ Bye erza.

EH? Como _ le dijo esta vez mirajane ya más tranquila.

Guekño weknaf gogmo ed escho erfza_ dijo cana también ya más tranquila pero mientras se tomaba otra cerveza ¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SACABA ESAS CERVEZAS?! Se preguntaba Lucy pero al parecer sus amigas ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.

AH! Eso es muy sencillo_ dijo erza como si le hubiera entendido al pie de la letra.

LE ENTENDIO!_ dijo Lucy gritando sorprendida porque como es que ERZA le entendió así de rápido y ella ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

Bueno explícate_ dijo Bizca.

Miren si Natsu o gray se por tan o hacen algo indebido o algo que falte a las reglas aquí en fairy tail también si llegan tarde o HACEN caer MI PASTEL DE FRESA, OTRA VEZ! _ la ultima frase erza la dijo algo enojada_ Mientras que erza recordaba algunos sucesos sobre el PASTEL DE FRESA_ bueno como seguía_ dijo erza todas seguían atenta a la explicación de su amiga_ si hacen algo como eso les diré que subiré el video al internet_ dijo erza con una sonrisa.

Ah! Que buen plan_ dijo Levy_ es como si a gray lo retas y ve el video va aquedar apenado no va a querer que nadie lo viera pero si se lo enseñas a Natsu va a querer que lo subas para dejar en vergüenza a gray pero después se va a dar cuenta que el también sale en el video y que dice cosas muy penosas_ dijo por ultimo la McGarden_ así es erza ¿verdad?_ dijo Levy.

Así es Levy, no es por completo de lo que yo pienso pero es casi igual_ dijo erza.

Q-que Q-que haces erza con esa cámara_ dijo Natsu mientras se frotaba los ojos como un niño pequeño.

AAAAAAAAAA!_ dijo Gray en un bostezo_ EH? Erza que haces con esa cámara… y… grabándonos_ dijo gray mientras observaba la cámara con un poco de sueño.

Si verdad que haces con esa cámara erza, ya dinos_ dijo Natsu algo impaciente por saber porque tenía una cámara.

¿Enserio quieren saber?_ dijo erza haciéndose la misteriosa con aquella pregunta.

Siiiiiii!_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces TODAS las chicas se miraron entre sí y decidieron mostrarle el video a sus dos amigo, erza vino puso el video desde un principio.

Bueno disfrútenlo_ dijo erza en son de broma pero ellos no entendieron.

Ya ponlo lo quiero ver_ dijo Natsu impaciente.

Bueno erza puso el video desde un principio como le había dicho a sus dos amigo pero para Natsu y gray fue una gran sorpresa lo que vieron…

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gray te Odio Gray te quiero eres mi mejor amigo CaaAAaaAAA!_ se escuchaba unas voces de otras personas pero se no escuchaba bien lo que decían lo único que se escuchaban eran unas risitas.

Natsu estaba con la boca abierta sorprendido de lo que había dicho en el video_ E-es fui yo, no! Yo no pude haber dicho eso!_ dijo Natsu algo sorprendido y alterado por las palabras que dijo entre sueño.

Oh Cabeza de flama sin ninguna neurona por dentro no sabía que tenias ese clases de sueños conmigo eso es algo guack!_ dijo gray mientras hacía como si quisiera vomitar.

QUE HAS DICHO! REFRIGERADORA CON PATAS!_ dijo Natsu devolviendo el insulto de su amigo/rival gray

QUE! Tu C… pero su frase fue cortada cuando escucha su propia voz viniendo del video.

CaAAaaaAAAA NAMNAM Natsu PARA SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! VEN CORRE HACIA MI Y DAME UN ABRAZO MI MEJOR AMIGO!_ dijo el gray del video.

E-eso no pude haber dicho yo!_ dijo gray casi gritando.

JA! NO creí QUE ME QUISIERAS TANTO PARA HABER DICHO ESTO EN UN SUEÑO_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de triunfo porque su amigo/rival ya no lo estaba molestando por lo que dijo en el video que garbo erza.

QUE HAS DICHO, IMBECIL _dijo gray molesto por lo que Natsu dijo de él.

Lo que has escuchado idiota, sordo ojos rasgado!_ dijo gray molesto insultando a su amigo/rival como siempre por iniciar una pelea.

QUE HAS DICHO DESNUDISTA CON ALIENTO A RATA DE ACANTARILLADO_ dijo Natsu molesto por lo que su amigo/rival le dijo.

QUE! HAS DICHO!_ dijo gray ya arto de toda la conversación con su amigo/rival.

QUIERES PELEA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL_ le dijo Natsu a gray.

TE VOY A GANAR!_ dijo gray para contestar a la pregunta de su amigo/rival.

YA ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_ exclamo Natsu.

Entonces Natsu se puso en posición de pelea mientras que gray se estaba poniendo en posición de pelea también_ aquí! Voy_ dijo Natsu ya a punto de golpear a gray_ JÁ! NO ME DEJARE IDIOTA!_ dijo gray ya en posición de pelea y a punto de golpearlo a Natsu hasta …

Van a pelear_ dijo erza y con una mirada matadora.

Los dos chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron a la chica pelirroja.

NO! Somos unos grandes amigo!_ dijeron los dos mientras se abrazaban como los ''GRANDES AMIGOS QUE SON''.

Haya me alegro que no peleen y que se lleven bien_ dijo erza con una sonrisa a veces erza puede dar demasiado miedo para parar a esos dos ''peleadores''

Mientras los dos seguían abrazándose como los ''MEJORE AMIGOS QUE SON''.

Erza se viro para ver a sus otras amigas que estaban viendo lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos.

Etto… _ dijo Lucy ya que no conocía a los chicos que estaban a punto de pelearse hasta que erza los detuvo

Entender Lucy_ defensor Mirajane

Si mira_ dijo Lucy respondiéndole a su amiga.

Donde estudiabas Lucy_ dijo mira provocando que todas se pusieran atentas a la respuesta que daría Lucy_ Ehm… chicas es que es algo difícil de explicar_ dijo Lucy con una voz melancólica y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Es que yo no vengo de ningún instituto_ dijo Lucy al decir estas palabras se les vino muchos recuerdo tristes.

Eh?! No estudiabas?_ dijo cana

Obvio que si estudiaba, solo que no con otras personas…_ dijo Lucy con la mirada perdida mientras empezaba a recordar recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado.

Entonces... como es eso Lucy explícate bien_ dijo erza cruzándose de brazos y eso era mala señal ya que cuando erza se cruzaba de brazos era porque se estaba impacientando

Lucy explícate de una buena vez! Me estoy impacientando_ dijo Levy con los cachetes inflados y con un puchero.

Está bien pero eso debe ser pri..._ Lucy no pudo terminar la frase porque algo o alguien la interrumpió.

TÚ! ERES CON LA QUE ME CHOQUE EN LA MAÑANA!_ Dijo gray recordando lo sucedido de esta mañana

Ah! SI ES VERDAD FUISTE TU CON EL QUE ME TROPECE Y POR ESO LLEGUE MÁS TARDE DE LO QUE A HIBA_ dijo finalizando Lucy

Eh? De que me perdí_ dijo Bizca ya que no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que empezaron hablar gray y Lucy.

Si yo también con cuerdo con bizca de que me perdí_ dijo mira.

Ya estamos iguales_ dijo Levy.

Con cuerdo con las demás_ dijeron erza y cana al mismo tiempo_ gray y Lucy explíquense

Ah… es que cuando venia al instituto ya estaba viniendo tarde para hablar con el director sobre si podía ingresar al instituto pero como era nueva por aquí no me conocía bien las calles de magnolia entonces… me perdí y bueno después pude encontrar el camino y cuando me di cuenta eran como las 8:31 AAMM y pensé que era mejor correr de prisa para no llegar aunque sea tan tarde y cuando empecé a correr e ir de prisa ni si quiera ver por dónde iba me choque con alguien el chico me dijo ''a lo siento no te vi'' y yo le dije '' no importa'' era mejor seguir corriendo para poder llegar al instituto_ y eso fue todos lo que sucedió_ dijo Lucy

Enserio paso así Lucy_ Dijo Levy con una gotita resbalando por su cien (en forma anime)

Si!_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

GRAY… Por qué hiciste tropezar a lucy_ dijo erza mientras lo observaba al fullbuster

Eh?... pero ella también se tropezó conmigo erza_ dijo gray mientras le daba más pánico estar junto a erza.

Erza no hay ningún problema no es asi gray_ dijo Lucy_ además eso ya paso_ termino de decir la heartfilia.

Eh… s-si eso ya paso… jejeje_ dijo gray algo nervioso por la actitud de su amiga erza aunque cuando se enoja da más miedo.

Bueno si tu lo dices asi entonces no hay problema_ dijo erza ya más tranquila.

Gray…_ dijo Lucy llamando a Gray.

Ah si que pasa_ dijo el fullbuster.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia espero que podamos ser buenos amigos_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en el rostro mientras extendía su mano para estrechar sus manos.

Gray se la quedo viendo por unos 5 minutos él no sabía qué hacer ya que no era de las personas que hacían amigos rápidamente ellos se debían ganar su amistad y todos sus amigos sabían eso pero había algo en la chica que el fullbuster noto que le había extendido su mano en forma de respeto solo una persona había hecho algo asi pero aquella persona ya no estaba con gray… el chico se dio por vencido y tomo la mano de Lucy.

Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y me encantaría ser tu amigo Lucy Heartfilia_ dijo Gray.

AAAAAAAA! Gray actuó respetuosamente con alguien_ dijeron todos sorprendidos que el fullbuster tenga esas clases de modales.

Eh? De que ha_ gray no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien le arrojo el borrador de la pizarra en la cara y adivinen quien fue ni nada más ni nada menos que NATSU… pobre GRAY eso le va a doler -.-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIEN HISO ESO_ dijo Lucy mientras que se le escapaba un grito de susto.

¡¿UN MOMENTO QUIEN ES ELLA!?_ dijo Natsu ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

AH! Natsu eres tú no me había dado cuenta de que seguías aquí_ dijo mirajane Natsu por su parte casi se va para atrás ya que sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que seguía ahí.

Bueno… me lo van a decir?_ dijo Natsu esperando una respuesta.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia y me gustaría ser tu amiga_ dijo Lucy mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del chico.

Natsu se la quedo viendo por unos momentos hasta que….

Mi nombre en Natsu Dragneel y me gustaría ser tú amigo Luce_ dijo Natsu mientras sonreía alegremente con su gran sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Lucy…_ dijo la pobre chica que al parecer le ''cambiaron el nombre''

Cómo saber Luigi_ DIJO Natsu.

¡ES LUCY!_ dijo lucy casi gritándole al chico_ bueno no impor_ pero sus palabras fueron detenidas otra vez porque algo la golpeo por atrás haciendo que se fuera al piso.

Ehy tu idiota ven a acá me la pagaras por haberme golpeado con ese borrador en la cara_ dijo gray con un libro en la mano.

Asi que quieres pelear hielito?!_ dijo Natsu muy desafiante.

VEN!_ dijo gray mientras veía como su amigo/rival se acercaba a él a toda velocidad para poder golpearlo.

Entonces Gray empezó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a la mano pero pobre de las chicas estaban intentando moverse para que no les cayera algo ya que lo que tiraba eran lápices, plumas, borradores, saca punta, reglas etc.… hasta que Natsu se abalanzo a gray y lo golpeo en la cara gray no se quedo de brazos cruzados empezó a devolver los golpes hasta que en una se separaron y van y cogen lo primero que encuentran Natsu cogió un mini bolso color morado y gray cogió un mini bolso café algo pesado_ AQUÍ VOY!_ dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo cuando se tiraron los bolsos aquellos bolsos se abrieron dejando caer un pastel de fresa y unas bebidas al cólicas_ eh? Q-que es esto_ dijeron los dos temiendo lo peor.

Pobrecitos, les espera lo peor_ dijeron todos en el grado.

Mi pastel de fresa…_ dijo erza mientras le salía una aura oscura ya que hicieron caer su pastel de fresa favorito.

M-mis bebidas…_ dijo cana mientras se arrodillaba para ver sus queridas ''bebidas'' en el piso totalmente rotas mientras le salía una aura oscura de enojo.

USTEDES!_ dijeron las dos enojadísimas_ NO LAS VAN A PAGAR_ dijeron las dos mientras que erza sacaba un bate de beisbol quien sabe dónde y cana sacaba una espada de madera también quien sabe donde sacaban esas cosas las dos.

E-eh G-Gray no crees que es mejor dejar esto para después y salir corriendo_ dijo Natsu en un susurro que el fullbuster si pudo escuchar_ creo que sería la mejor opción no quiero ser golpeado por cana cuando está enojada no he podido olvidar lo de la ultima vez_ Natsu y gray voltearon a verse y dijeron_ A LA SALIDA!_ dijeron los dos mientras que corrían a la salida para poder seguir con vida… pero fue demasiado tarde erza y cana ya los habían alcanzado_ jejeje chicos no se olvidan de algo antes de irse corriendo como cobardes_ dijo cana_ que crees erza le damos lo que se están olvidando?_ dijo cana mientras sujetaba a los dos de la parte de atrás del cuellos de la camisa_ oh cana esa sería una maravillosa idea_ dijo erza.

Pobres de los dos_ dijo bizca

Lucy tapate los oídos_ dijo Levy.

Para que Levy-chan?_ dijo Lucy algo curiosa.

Después te lo explicamos, sí?_ dijo mira

Bueno_ dijo lucy cuando lucy se iba a tapar los oídos y sus amigas los ojos se escucharon gritos y golpes…

NOOOO! ERZA BAJA ESE BAT DE BEISBOL_ dijo Natsu totalmente golpeado y con chichones en la cabeza.

QUE LO BAJE… NATSU SABES LO QUE HICISTES VERDAD?_ dijo erza mientras emanaba una aura negra que hacia dar más miedo de lo que parecía_ hiciste caer mi pastel de fresa_ dijo erza mientras que con el bate golpeaba suavemente su mano de arriba abajo para intimidar a Natsu.

Mientras que Natsu estaba en el piso sentado porque erza lo hizo caerse de un sentón_ pero eso no es para que te enojes_ dijo Natsu hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

¿Enserio no tiene importancia?_ dijo erza mientras le salía una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban es forma de estrellitas pero en una forma maliciosa_ veras me la pagaras Natsu_ erza se empezó acercar a Natsu y lo acorralo en la pared ahora si Natsu no tenia salida.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO ERZA NO GOLPEES AHÍ!_ dijo Natsu mientras que gray había escuchado los gritos de su amigo.

Eh cana porque no te compro mas de una docena cuando salgamos de aquí ¿qué opinas?_ dijo gray tratando de convencer a su amiga cana.

AH… eso suena maravilloso gray veras me compras más de una docena ¿verdad?_ dijo cana a lo que gray no mas asintió y ya se iba a ir hasta que_ jamás te dije que no te iba a golpear si me comprabas más de una docena, además me debes más de una docena_ dijo cana mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa del chico_ me debes más de una docena y la paliza que te mereces por dejarme sin cerveza hasta la hora de salida_ ya dicho esto cana cogió a gray lo lanzo hacia el rincón ella fue y preparo su espada de madera.

Hasta ahí fue la última vez que vieron a Natsu y gray naaaah mentira solo quedaron muy adoloridos por tantas palizas de parte de erza y cana.

O-Oigan no se les paso la mano_ dijo Lucy preocupada por sus nuevos amigos que se encontraban en el piso noqueados y parecía que su alma se estaba escapando de sus bocas mientras frotaba.

NO, NOS HEMO PASADO MUCHO_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entro el profesor de ciencias pero el profesor era un…

¡¿UN GATO?!_ dijo Lucy sorprendida porque su profesor de ciencias era un gato

SI! Soy un gato y su profesor y téngame más respeto o la mando a fuera_ dijo el profesor happy

A-Ah esta bien lo siento mucho profesor ha-happy_ dijo lucy

Por cierto quien eres_ dijo happy_ bueno eso no importa vamos a comenzar con la clase saquen sus cuadernos de ciencias el tema de hoy es l ciencia de cómo cocinar un pez al vapor_ dijo el maestro y todos dijeron_ aye sir! _Dijeron TODOS excepto dos chicos inconscientes que estaban en el piso_ otra vez el pastel y las cerveza_ dijo preguntando el profesor_ si profesor happy_ contesto mira.

C-C-C-OMO ESE GATO PUEDE HABLAR?!_ le pregunto Lucy Levy_ es que el profesor happy es el único gato que habla además es la mascota de Natsu pero aquí es el profesor happy_ dijo Levy explicándole a su amiga.

Mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón los dos chicos que estaban noqueados se despertaron como si nada hubiera pasado se levantaron del piso y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas bancas Natsu se sentaba a la izquierda de gray, y gray se sentaba atrás de erza y lo que Natsu recién había notado era que cierta pelirrubia estaba sentada en el asiento que está al frente de él, asi siguieron las horas hasta que llegó el receso.

Hasta luego profesora lyra_ dijeron todos mientras se iba la profesora.

AAAAH! Al fin el receso_ dijo Levy

Mmm Bueno vamos a ir a la cafetería_ dijo erza_ ya que alguien me debe mi lunch.

Ya ya erza tranquila te comprare tu pastel de fresa_ dijo Natsu mientras que con las manos las hacía para abajo y para arriba.

Vamos_ dijo Lucy_ SI_ dijeron los demás

Mientras iban hablando de cómo Lucy se iba a incorporar rápido al instituto, cuando llegaron a la cafetería estaba hecho un relajo todos lo estudiantes estaban alborotados para poder comprar algo en la cafetería ya que se acababa rápidamente la comida.

Natsu ve y compra mi pastel_ dijo erza como si nada.

QUE! Pero si estás viendo como está la cafetería_ dijo Natsu esperando que su amiga recapacite.

Bueno entonces me comeré tu comida se por parte de alguien son Costillas pierna de chancho pollo frito y una ensalada creo que con eso me bastara_ dijo erza.

Natsu no espero mas y salto encima de la multitud diciendo_ ahí voy pastel de fresas!

Natsu se fue y erza sonrió triunfante logro que su amigo fuera por su pastel de fresa hubiera ido ella pero habían demasiadas personas entonces mejor mandarlo a el.

Erza otra vez lo lograste_ dijo mira.

Si aunque en verdad no sabía que eso traía de comer solo lo adivine_ dijo erza con una sonrisa por lo que se moría por comer su pastel de fresa.

Bueno chicas las dejo alzack me llama_ dijo una emocionada bizca

Bizca quien es alzack_ dijo Lucy ya que recién era nueva entonces no conocía a nadie mas que a ellas y a los otros dos.

AH alzack es el chico que le gusta a bizca_ dijo Levy con una sonrisa picarona señalando a bizca.

A-A-A-A-A-AMI N-NO ME GUSTA E-EL! _ dijo bizca mientras sacudía sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

No lo niegues bizca_ dijo erza_ estamos entre amigas_ termino de decir la Scarlet.

B-Bueno puede ser que si, solo tal vez_ dijo bizca muy a avergonzada su cara parecía un tomate_ bueno me voy chao chicas_ se fue bizca corriendo en dirección al chico que la estaba esperando.

Parece que le gusta mucho_ dijo Lucy_ un momento donde esta gray

Asi donde esta_ dijo mira

¿y donde esta cana?_ dijo erza

Ya se donde están los dos_ dijo lucy con una cara de que ''ya sabía que pasaría''.

Tal vez cana no resistió tanto tiempo estar sin licor y cogió a gray y se lo llevo para que le compre de una vez las cervezas_ dijo Lucy con cara de ''pobre gray''

Aquí estoy erza, ten te traje un pastel de doce unidades_ dijo Natsu mientras le entregaba a erza el paquete de pastel de fresas.

Natsu… ERES EL MEJOR!_ dijo erza llorando de la alegría porque no pensó que le diera un paquete de pastel.

Naaaah no fue nada solo tuve que pelear para poder comprarlos eran los últimos_ dijo Natsu como si nada.

Ya regresamos_ dijeron cana y gray_ fuimos a_ gray no pudo terminar su frase porque lucy termino la frase de él_ fueron a comprar más cerveza no es asi_ gray se la quedo viendo es como si ella lo conociera- si fuimos a eso_ dijo gray mientras le sonreía.

Entonces se fueron a sentar y empezaron a comer y a charlar paso 35 minutos y el receso termino todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas, en la clase B-14 fue el día más rápido. Cuando regresaron del receso tu vieron lengua y literatura con la maestra mavis después de esa hora tu vieron computación con el maestro scorpio de ahí tu vieron contabilidad con la maestra lila hasta que sonó la campana del receso, al acabar el receso tu vieron otra hora de matemática y otra de ingles hasta que sonó la campana de salida

RRIIINNNNGG _ son la campana

AH! Tan rápido es hora de salida_ dijo cana.

Levy se les acerco con unos dos chicos más atrás de ella.

Hola chicas_ dijo Levy saludando.

Mira lu-chan ellos son jet y droy_ dijo Levy_ encantados_ dijeron los dos_ encantada_ dijo lucy estrechando la mano de los dos chicos.

¿Qué hora es levy-cha?_ dijo Lucy

Sonido las 02:30 PM_ DIJO Levy.

Gracias Levy-chan_ dijo lucy con una sonrisa.

Bueno Bye Natsu vamos_

Entonces todos salieron del instituto Levy, jet y droy ya se habían ido y también mirajane y su hermano elfman pero mientras caminaban Lucy se dio cuenta de algo…

AH! CIERTO DONDE ME VOY A QUEDAR!_ dijo una muy alterada lucy y algo preocupada.

Eh? Como es eso_ dijo erza

Es que no pensé que hoy tendría mi primer día en este instituto por eso pensé que me permitirían entrar y después de unos día volvería y hoy pensaba ir a rentar un departamento_ dijo Lucy rápidamente.

Entonces te que_ erza no pudo terminar su frase porque Natsu la interrumpió.

Yo vivo en una casa de dos piso y el piso de arriba no lo están rentando es bonito y barato_ dijo Natsu_ si quieres ven y hablaremos con la dueña para que te lo rente la casa es compartida solo la sala y la cocina de ahí hay dos pasillos uno que conduce al piso de arriba y otro que es del piso de abajo pero después de los pasillos ahí una puerta que divide la casa_ termino de decir Natsu con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro.

E-Enserio Natsu_ dijo la chica_ sí _ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa aun más alegre_ gracias_ dijo por finalizado lucy.

Bueno entonces adiós chicos_ dijeron Natsu y lucy haciendoles de la mano a sus otros dos amigos que se estaban yendo en otra dirección.

Natsu que esa promesa en cualquier DIJO causa problema_ Lucy

Porque lo dices_ dijo Natsu.

Porque puede ser que mi presencia en el apartamento de arriba te causen conflictos con alguien no sé cómo tus padres o tu novia.

Yo no vivo con mis padres ellos siempre están de viaje por asunto de trabajo además me gusta vivir fuera de mi casa me siento con más libertad, tenía una novia pero ya no entonces creo que no hay ningún problema solo vivo con happy_ termino de decir Natsu algo triste al acabar la frase ''tenía una novia pero ya no'' era mejor no pregunta.

Hasta que llegamos a la casa estaba algo cerca del instituto cuando hablamos con la dueña le pareció bien pero siempre se pagaba en quincena el apartamento después de eso Natsu me enseño el apartamento y quede fascinada fui a mí parte del apartamento y me sorprendí todas mis cosas estaban ahí ¿cómo?

Natsu ven un momento_ le grite para que me escuchara.

Que pasa lucy_ dijo el

¿Cómo es que están mis cosas aquí? Tú sabes_ le pregunto lucy a Natsu.

AH… es que el viejo sabía que no tenias a donde quedarte entonces hablo conmigo en el segundo receso y me dijo sobre esto y se acordó de mi apartamento que estaban rentando el segundo piso y me pidió que te llevara aquí y te quedaras aquí Aaa si dijo que el pagaría la primera cuota tú después pagarías el resto_ dijo finalizando Natsu.

Enserio está bien que el director haga eso por mi_ dijo Lucy

Sabias que el director me consiguió este apartamento cuando decidí vivir a fuera de mi casa primero no sabías a donde quedarme después el director me ayudo y bueno ahora mi apartamento es pagado por mis padres aunque yo no quiera_ dijo Natsu con una risita de avergonzado.

El directo es una persona de buen corazón_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Bueno adiós lucy_ se despidió Natsu ya yéndose a su apartamento de abajo

Adiós Natsu y gracias_ dijo lucy con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

A mi no me lo debes se lo debes al rector bueno… adiós_ asi Natsu se fue a su apartamento de abajo.

Mientras que lucy ya había terminado con los deberes de ingles, matemática y computación se paró de su escritorio y fue a bañarse.

Se metió en la tina y empezó a imaginar su nueva vida en magnolia con sus amigos_ de la cara de lucy se formo una sonrisa y una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho_ ya nada será como antes ahora habrá alegría y diversión_ termino de decir para poder meterse completa en la tina con agua.

Al salir de la ducha fue a ponerse algo de ropa y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio a escribir una carta para su mamá que dice:

Querida mamá te extraño mucho y te cuento que hoy ingrese al instituto del que tú me platicaste cuando era pequeña eh conocido a personas nuevas como al director el me ha estado ayudando demasiado y se lo agradezco e hice nuevos amigos que se llaman erza, Levy, cana, mirajane, bizca, gray y Natsu son unos amigos maravillosos espero poder llevarnos mejor que ahora te dejo debo irme a dormir

te ama tu hija.

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy guardo la carta en un sobre y fue a dejarla en un cajón lleno de ellas_ hasta mañana mamá_ dijo lucy.

Espero que siga asi todos los días asi de maravillosos_ dijo lucy mientras se quedaba dormida plácidamente en su nueva cama.

* * *

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

ADIOS…


	2. apartamento, verdades y planeando la

_**2. mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail- apartamento, verdades y planeando la bienvenida parte l**_

Al siguiente día en la mañana Lucy despertó a las 6:00 AAMM de la la mañana.

Pí, PÍ, PÍ, PÍ_ Lucy abrió sus ojos al ser despertada con la alarma del despertador.

Eh? Buenos días mamá_ dijo Lucy mientras veía un portafotos con la imagen de su madre

AAAHHWW_ mientras Lucy bostezaba ya parándose de la cama para apagar el despertador y dirigirse a su baño, Lucy ya abriendo la puerta del baño para entrar se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Había un gato bañándose con un patito de hule mucha espuma y una mini toalla doblada encima de la cabeza al parecer mojada.

¡UN GATO!_ dijo Lucy mientras se sorprendía de que el profesor happy estuviera en su tina.

HI!_ dijo happy con una sonrisa y alzando la patita como si nada.

Lucy se quedo como una estatua y una sombra gris aparecía en todo su cuerpo, Lucy se quedo asi por unos minutos al ver como ese gato parlante nadaba en su tina de un lado a otro hasta que Lucy literalmente exploto del enojo y saco al minino de su tina y de su apartamento.

¡TE VAS! DE MI CASA_ decía lucy mientras cogía al gato de la tina y lo echaba de su apartamento.

Dicho esto Lucy cerró su puerta con seguro para que nadie más entrara a su apartamento,

Mientras que happy estaba en el piso sentado ya que una cierta rubia lo había echado de su apartamento por haberse metido a su baño para poder bañarse, el pobre gatito aun no entendía porque había hecho eso aquella chica pelirrubia, como happy seguía en el piso se decidió a pensar, primero- porque había una persona ocupando el departamento de arriba, segundo- porque cuando él la vio le pareció tan familiar, tercero- porque se parecía a un animal enojado, y la ultima conclusión porque hacia tanto escándalo en plena mañana si solo era él un pobre inofensivo ''niño''.

Mmm…_ happy pensaba y pensaba y al parecer nada llegaba a su cabecita_ se me hace muy familiar Mmm… no me acuerdo de donde la habré visto_ happy pensaba y pensaba pero nada no se le venía nada a su cabeza algún recuerdo de ella o algo relacionado con ella hasta que algo hiso clic en su cabeza.

¡Ya sé de donde la habré visto!_ dijo happy muy emocionado por haber recordado a la chica.

La vi la otra vez con Natsu mientras veíamos esa película de terror… ese monstruo con cuerno que decía… ''salgan de mi cueva'' mientras escupía fuego_ decía happy feliz de haber recordado a esa chica aunque lo que el recuerda está muy alejado al verdadero recuerdo.

Ah..._ con un suspiro happy seguía con la siguiente frase_ creo que después le pediré un autógrafo_ dijo un happy muy contento de tener a una ''celebridad'' en su casa mientras que en su alrededor aparecía un tipo de atmosfera con flores de muchos colores y el fondo de esa ''atmosfera'' era de un color rosa pastel.

En el apartamento de lucy mientras happy intentaba recordar de donde la había visto antes

AAAAAAAAGH! Ese gato que se cree entrando a las casas de otras personas o más bien apartamento… bueno eso no importa_ decía lucy irritada por ese gato que entro sin permiso a su morada.

En estos momentos es mejor comenzar a vestirme y arreglarme para ir al instituto_ se decía para sí misma Lucy con una sonrisa muy dichosa por su segundo día en su nuevo instituto.

Asi Lucy comenzó su trayecto al baño para poder bañarse al salir de la ducha se seco ya que obviamente estaba mojada, al salir del baño fue directamente a su armario para sacar su informe y zapatos para poder ponerse su uniforme.

AH… me encante el uniforme del instituto_ admitía Lucy ya que jamás pudo usar uno excepto hasta que entro a fairy tail.

Voy a ponerme a reglar mi mochila creo que solo me va tomas unos 15 minutos… después de eso voy a ir a desayunar_ en este momento Lucy se puso arreglar su mochila es decir a poner nombre a sus cuadernos que le tocaba hoy.

Mmm… hoy toca… una horas de historia dos horas de ciencias de los peces dos horas de lengua y literatura una hora de música y 30 minutos de matemáticas una hora de educación física una hora de natación… este día va hacer muy cansado_ pensaba lucy_ los días viernes al parecer son muy cansados_ decía lucy en forma de un suspiro.

¿Qué hora es?_ al ver encima de su escritorio vio un reloj que marcaba que eran las 6:45 AAMM_ es mejor que me de prisa al desayunar, si no mal recuerdo de aquí al instituto se demora 15 minutos… sí, he de llegar a tiempo.

Mientras que lucy bajaba a la cocina de la parte principal de la casa se percató de que su amigo no estaba en la cocina.

Mmm ... Adonde va Natsu_ preguntó Aquella rubia que miró para el amigo do.

Ah! Una nota_ mientras que lucy empezó a leer la nota.

NOTA:

Querido monstruo que vives en el apartamento de arriba te aviso que ya me he ido yo como profesor ejemplar debo llegar sumamente temprano te aviso que Natsu no se levanta solo y alguien debe levantarlo, te pido de favor que lo levantes querido monstruo ruidoso.

Con cariño el profesor o mejor dicho Happy.

Pos data: no lleguen tarde o sino erza los castigara no le gusta que sus amigos lleguen tarde.

Cuídate monstruo.( con una huella de la patita de happy como muestra de una firma)

¿M-monstruo?... con que ese gato piensa que soy un monstruo ¿eh?_ se decía para asi misma lucy mientras que en ella se reflejaba una aura de enojo_ ¡GATO INSOLENTE!_ gritaba lucy mientras ponía el papel con enojo encima de la mesa y golpeando el suelo con los pies en forma de enojo.

Mmm… creo que le haré caso a happy, iré a ver si Natsu está despierto y al parecer no voy a tener tiempo de desayunar…_ con un gran suspiro diciendo la última frase ''no voy a tener tiempo de desayunar''.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL APARTEMENTO A LAS 6:45 AAMM.

BI, BI, BI, , BI sonaba y soba el teléfono de Natsu, después de un unos minutos después…. Natsu despertó.

Ah?... ¿Qué hora es?_ se preguntaba para si mismo.

Natsu al ver que su teléfono seguía sonando cogió el teléfono y vio que al parecer era un mensaje de… ¿gray?_ Natsu viene y abre su teléfono para leer el mensaje.

Mensaje de gray:

Oye! Rosadito hoy no voy a poder ir a levantarte mi madre me va a llevar a mí y a mi hermano Lyon al instituto en su auto al parecer hoy tiene tiempo para nosotros.

No llegues tarde recuerda que si llegamos tarde tendremos un castigo dado por erza.

Adiós idiota.

Terminando de leer el mensaje de gray.

Este maldito exhibicionista me la va a pagar… que se cree_ decía Natsu mientras se paraba para dirigirse al baño a bañarse mientras seguía refunfuñando sin darse cuenta de la hora que era.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta de Natsu que va hacia la parte principal de la casa.

Espero que aun no esté dormido_ se decía para sí misma Lucy.

Lucy llego a la puerta del apartamento de Natsu después de haber recorrido el pasillo de la casa para poder llegar al departamento de su nuevo amigo.

Toc Toc, Natsu estas despierto_ tocaba la puerta Lucy para ver si Natsu estaba dormido o despierto.

Después de unos momentos Natsu abrió la puerta.

Eh? Luigi ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntaba Natsu a su amiga que estaba parada frente él.

Primero es Lucy_ le volvía a repetir su nombre a su nuevo amigo Natsu que al parecer no se lo había aprendido_ y segundo vine a ver si ya estabas despierto para ir al instituto.

Eh? De que hablas Luigi es decir… Lucy, si aún es temprano_ mientras se expresaba mímicas con sus manos y gestos con la cara.

Estas equivocado Natsu en estos momentos son las… _ Lucy alzo un poco la muñeca para ver la hora_ son exactamente las… 6:55 AAMM_ Natsu al escuchar la hora que era se le abrieron los ojos como platos diciéndole a Lucy_ AH! Voy a llegar tarde Luigi debo ir a vestirme_ mientras gritaba ''algo'' exaltado.

Lucy se quedo ahí como estatua y una gotita cayendo por su cabeza (estilo anime ) por la actitud de su amigo.

Y no es Luigi es lucy…_ se expresaba Lucy con un suspiro de cansancio.

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos y lucy ya estaba a poniendo bien sus zapatos para ir al instituto ya estaba a punto de coger sus llaves hasta que vio a Natsu saliendo corriendo de su cuarto ya casi listo solo le faltaba abrocharse los 4 primeros botones, dejando ver su torso bien tonificado, Lucy sintió sus mejillas arde por ver el torso de su amigo.

Ehm… Natsu…_ Lucy no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien o más bien Natsu la cogió de la muñeca y salieron los dos corriendo como locos de su casa para llegar al instituto a tiempo.

. . .

¿A qué hora llegara lu-chan?_ le preguntaba Levy a Erza mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

Mmm… espero que no llegue tarde hoy, si no quiere que erza le dé un buen castigo_ mirajane con una sonrisa despampanante le comentaba a Levy sobre su opinión.

No lo sé Levy y mira pero si se atreve a llegar tarde como unas personitas que tu y yo conocemos no se la dejare pasar solo porque sea mi amiga_ erza le afirmaba a Levy sobre sus dudas que después termino dando su opinión.

Jajaja… erza, ¿si Lu-chan llega tarde hoy la perdonarías solo por esta vez? Mira que a Natsu y gray los perdonas bueno… solo a veces_ Levy le comentaba a erza con una risita nerviosa.

Oye mira por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Laxus ayer?_ Le preguntaba cana ya metiéndose en la conversación y cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Mmm… bueno… verán cuando estábamos en su casa empezamos a charlar de nuestros problemas y de cómo nos ha ido_ explicaba mira con el dedo índice tratando de recordar exactamente lo que hicieron ayer.

Y Después me dijo que me ama pero después de eso me_ la albina no pudo terminar de contar ya que la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por un chico pelirosa y detrás de él se encontraba una chica pelirrubia que al parecer habían corrido demasiado para poder llegar a tiempo.

Natsu se quedo parado atrás de la puerta para tomar air y abrocharse bien la camisa. Lucy tomo una bocanada de aire y entro al aula para tomar asiento en su puesto y saludar a sus amigas.

Buenos di_ no pudo seguir hablando ya que un balde de lodo le había caído encima.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ fue lo único que pudo articular la chica y que al parecer su grito se escucho por todo el instituto.

Lucy!_ dijeron erza, mira, Levy y cana parándose para ir a ver a su amiga.

EH! No veo nada…_ Lucy no podía ver por donde caminaba ya que el lodo le tapaba los ojos hasta que se estrello con algo_ pum…!_ Eh?_ se pregunto lucy al oír el ruido pero no sabía lo que le esperaba.

LUCY…!_ sus amigas gritaron preocupadas y sorprendidas por ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer Lucy había caído en una trampa de…. ¿Quién? Nadie sabe. Lucy sin querer se había tropezado por donde estaban los libreros al parecer a lado había una mesa que en la parte de abajo se ponían los utensilios de limpieza y justo en la parte de arriba donde no había nada ahí estaba puesta una especie de trampa, Por el golpe que lucy ocasiono al chocarse con el librero la trampa se activo.

Una muralla de libros fue cayendo uno tras otro hasta que uno de los libros cayó encima de un sube y baja de juguete que encima tenía un muñequito con tres agujas pegadas en la cabeza y con la fuerza que el libro cayó encima del sube y baja el muñequito literalmente salió volando hacia arriba haciendo reventar un globo que estaba arriba del muñequito, el globo sostenía un cuchillo en forma horizontal, a lo que el globo se revienta el cuchillo cae y corta una cuerda extendida y sujetada a un ganchito, al cortar la cuerda el muñeco empezó a caminar hasta que llega a un carrito de juguete y lo empuja por una rampa que habían puesto, hay la rampa estaba puesta en una forma que fuera para abajo a toda velocidad y después hacia arriba, cuando el carrito bajo a toda velocidad después subió a toda velocidad técnicamente el carrito ''voló'' hacia otro balde de pegamento con pintura mezclada de color verde y al caer también cayó otro balde que contenía una cucarachas algunas vivas y otras muertas.

L-Lucy... no… te muevas_ le dijo Levy para poder acercarse a ella y quitarle las cucarachas vivas.

Eh?... no veo nada, ¿qué está sucediendo?_ preguntaba Lucy que ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado.

Mientras que Levy se va acercando a la rubia para quitarle algunas cucarachas, Lucy se limpio los ojos rápidamente con las manos pero jamás espero ver lo que acababa de ver…

Eh?.. U-u-una c-cucaracha… KYAAAAAAAAAA!_ Al gritar todas las cucarachas reaccionaron y empezaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo de lucy en una forma chistosa.

Lucy al intentar correr no se dio cuenta que había una cuerda hay y tropezó con ella ocasionando que Lucy se vaya para adelante y para no caerse se empezó a tomar equilibrio pero lo que no espero es que se fuera ventana abajo.

Lucy!_ Gritaron todas sus amigas

Cuando se acercaron a la ventana para ver lo peor pero vieron aun muy inconsciente lucy que había caído en un montón de arbusto.

Uf…. Qué bien que cayó en los arbusto… no queríamos otro accidente como el del año pasado_ decía erza recordando el chico que se cayó de la ventana el año pasado.

¿Lu-chan están bien?_ le gritaba Levy desde el segundo piso a lucy para ver si hay reaccionaba.

Mmm… no hay de otra hay que bajar…_ dijo cana con una botella en la mano con un papel discreto que decía agua no cerveza.

Oye cana no hay de ser tan discreta_ le decía mira con una sonrisa que se reflejaba '' no hay de ser tan discreta'' mientras se acercaba a ella y apuntando al papel pegado.

Yo iré a buscar a Lucy_ le decía Loki desde el otro lado del salón mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón para salir.

Erza, Levy, Mira y Cana lo miraron y le dijeron.

NO NESECITAMOS AYUDA DE UN PERVERTIDO_ le dijeron las 4 mientras movían sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

A loki se le resbalo una gotita por atrás de la cabeza (estilo anime)_ Está bien chicas... yo solo quería ayudar a Lucy y llevarla a la enfermería y estar a solas con ella…_ Decía Loki mientras se daba la vuelta ocultando su cara para que no vieran atreves de ella su verdadero propósito.

No sé si tus intenciones son sanas o no pero no me puedo fiar_ Le dijo Mira a loki y ya suponiendo su verdadero propósito.

Natsu entro al fin al salón y vio el piso sucio cuerdas sujetas una trampa a lado del estante de libros y supuso…

¡GRAY CAYO EN MI TRAMPA! JAJAJAJAJAJA ESE MANIATICO DEL HELADO CAYO EN MI TRAMPA… SERA UN IDIOTA_ Natsu se reía como un maniático mientras que todos los miraban.

HEY! CHICO IMBECIL DEL PICANTE NO HE CAIDO EN TU TRAMPA… JIJI_ le dijo gray a Natsu sacándole la lengua y una risita.

Ah! Gray no cayó entonces quien…_ no pudo terminar lo que iba de decir ya que alguien lo agarro del cabello y lo arrastro hasta la ventana.

La que cayó en tu trampa fue Lu-chan_ Levy señalaba a su amiga desde el segundo piso.

Lu-lucy cayó en mi… es una tonta por haber caído en ella_ le dijo Natsu a Levy.

Erza lo coge del cabello y le dice_ Natsu mas te vale a que vayas a ver a Lucy y la lleves a la enfermería te quedaras con ella todo el día atendiéndola ¿ok?_ le dijo erza con una mirada atemorizante.

P-pero ... replico _le Natsu.

¿Tienes alguna objeción?_ le pregunto erza acomodándose sus lentes.

¡NO SEÑOR!_ le dijo Natsu en forma militar.

Ve yo me encargare de explicarles a los maestros sobre porque tú y Lucy no están en clases_ erza le dijo a Natsu para que no se preocupara sobre los profesores.

Natsu salió corriendo de la sala de clases justo cuando toca la campana que indicaba que era hora de iniciar las clases.

Erza me dijo que le explicaría todo a los maestros, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir siento algo de culpa, no había sentido este tipo de dolor desde hace mucho tiempo… y pudo ser que Lucy haya muerto a esa distancia…_pensaba Natsu ya no quería estar vinculado con los funerales.

Salió del instituto dirigiéndose al jardín donde había caído Lucy, la empezó a buscar pero no la hallaba hasta que la alcanzo a ver ella estaba encima de unos arbustos de flores que alrededor del suelo a una distancia larga habían flores de color rojo blancas y amarillas

Natsu se acerco a ella para cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería y se encontró con la sorpresa que se la veía totalmente tierna así lo único que fallaba era el lodo la mezcla de pintura y las cucaracha…

Tks creo que no se merecía esto después de todo_ se dijo para sí mismo para cargar a Lucy y llevarla a la enfermería.

. . .

EN LA OFICINA DEL RECTOR…

Rector… se puede_ preguntaba su secretaria Kinana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pasa Kinana_ le respondió el rector.

Kinana al entra se notaba un preocupada pero el rector ni se dio cuenta.

Rector le debo informar que hubo un accidente hoy en el salón B-1 de segundo grado_ le informo Kinana al rector.

El rector levanto una ceja y le dijo_ que clase de problema_ ya esperando lo peor.

Bueno… la nueva estudiante Lucy ha caído de le ventana…_le dijo Kinana.

D-De la ventana…_ el rector quedo se quedo como piedra y se ponía totalmente pálido.

NOOOOOOOOOO otra vez NOOOOOO! Rebeldes ESOS maníaca ME VAN ADENUNCIAR no podía esperar ... NO PERO QUE SEA 5 meses a enamorarse de alguien COMO LA VENTANA_ gritó el director, parecía como un loco.

KINANA DIME SI MURIO PARA HACERLE UN FUNERAL DIGNO!_ pregunto el recto parándose encima de su escritorio y con el puño en alto.

Etto… Recto Lucy Heartfilia no ha muerto cuando se cayó por la ventana cayó encima de unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída solo esta inconsciente en la enfermería ._ le explico Kinana al pobre rector que casi le da un colapso.

Ah…. Qué bien pensé que me debía cambiar de país y ponerme otro nombre_ dijo en un suspiro el rector.

Y bueno dime Kinana quien fue el responsable_ le preguntando a su secretaria ya más tranquilo y sentándose en su silla que decía '' el mejor rector de todos''.

Natsu Dragneel, pero él le quería hacer una broma a su compañero gray, usted sabe como son ellos_ le decía al rector haciendo mímicas con las manos.

Si, obvio que se como son… si los conozco desde chiquitos_ recordaba aquellos tiempos con sus ''hijos''.

Bueno como no fue intencional y Lucy no quedo lesionada no lo castigare_ se notaba el semblante serio del rector.

Bueno yo me retiro rector debo segur con el trabajo_ ya caminando hacia la puerta.

El rector no dijo nada solo observo como su secretaria se marchaba.

Ah…. Natsu me pregunto si ya lo has superado…_lo dijo en un suspiro nostálgico.

. . .

Haber chicos todos en la página 16 del libro de historia_ Les decía el profesor de historia Greengli.

Todos sacaron sus libros y buscaron la página indicada.

Bien pongan atención porque hoy va hacer una nueva clase y bla bla bla…._ fue lo único que escucho gray ya que en realidad no le importaba la clase, para las lecciones, aportes, exámenes coqueteaba con cualquier chica de su salón y lograba que les presten sus apuntes y en otras ocasiones lograba que ellas les hagan sus lecciones, aportes, exámenes o tareas, ya se las ingeniaría.

Señor Fullbuster que acabo de decir_ Le pregunto el profesor Greengli con el seño fruncido ya que su estudiante no le preste atención en la clase.

Ah? Que…_ fue lo único que respondió gray

Debe prestar más atención a mi clase _ le dijo en profesor con un notorio enojo.

Cierto aquí me faltan dos estudiantes mas… ¿a dónde están?_ les pregunto el profesor a todos en general.

Erza se paró de su asiento y fue con el profesor a explicarle todo lo que sucedió antes de iniciar las clases.

Ah… ya veo pues no queda de otra, sigamos con la clase_ dicho esto el profesor cogió su libro y empezó a explicar la clase.

. . .

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la enfermería ya que llevaba a una inconsciente Lucy en su espalda, por su culpa paso eso.

Al llegar a la enfermería Natsu recostó a Lucy en una cama para los estudiantes que no se sentían bien o estaban heridos y que necesitaban de reposo, como la doctora no había venido por problemas personales Natsu se debía hacer cargo de Lucy.

Ya dejando a lucy recostada en la cama fue y se dirigió a la bodega que había ahí donde habían utensilio como toallas, jabones, jabón liquido, medicinas, inyecciones, vendas, medicinas… etc.

Cogió dos bandejas un poco anchas, dos toallas, jabón líquido y un poco de vendas y curitas, lleno las bandejas y las lleno con agua.

Al regresar con todo lo dejo encima de una mesita a lado de él, Natsu se sentó en el filo de la cama para poder limpiar bien la cara, cabello y brazos de lucy.

Pero como estaba agotado decidió descansar unos momentos eso ''momentos'' se transformaron en horas, durmió como 3 horas con 15 minutos, ya bien descansado decidió ir a encargarse de su reciente amiga que aun seguía inconsciente.

Empezó a limpiarle los brazos y quitando un par de cucarachas que aun tenia después fue por el cabello y por lo último la cara al terminar de limpiar su cara se la quedo viendo hasta que empezó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Lucy hasta que sus rostros quedaron a una distancia muy corta, Natsu se empezó acercar hacia los labios de Lucy hasta que…..

Ehm? Que estas hacien…_ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el Dragneel se apoderada de sus labio

Natsu no pudo más y empezó a besar a lucy con más fuerza, ella no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo por más que lo intentara empujar el la cogía de las manos y la seguía besando en eso Lucy se suelta del agarre y lo empuja más duro hacia atrás haciendo que él se cayera encima de una silla que estaba ahí.

¡¿I-I-I-I-I-IDIOTA P-PORQUE H-HCAES ESO?!_ Le preguntaba Lucy con un GRAN sonrojo caso igual que el cabello de erza.

Lo siento pero te pareces a alguien y no… me pude contener_ le respondió Natsu como si no pasara nada (se lo dijo de lo más tranquilo)

¡Y por eso me tienes que besar, Idiota!_ dijo Lucy recordándole el beso.

Ya te he dicho que lo siente, Rubia teñida… te he dicho que te pareces a una persona que conocía_ Le dijo Natsu molesto ya que Lucy actuaba asi solo por un simple beso ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

R-Rubia… teñida…_ Lucy lo dijo entre cortadamente_ ¡DIME TÚ, QUE LE HAS HECHO AL VERDDERO NATSU!_ le dijo señalándolo como culpable de algo.

¿Qué?... ah…_ Natsu pensaba si es que era tonta o se hacía, con un largo suspiro al final_ Soy yo el verdadero Natsu _ lo volvió a repetir.

Pero el Natsu de ayer era simpático, amable algo despistado un poco tonto_ empezó a recordar cómo era el ''verdadero ''Natsu''.

Bueno eso es fácil de explicar… yo actuó asi a veces con mis amigos o conocidos generalmente suelo ser frío con personas desconocidas y alejo a las personas que no me agradan... todos en este instituto saben de eso… es extraño que Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira O Bizca no te hayan dicho nada… bueno eso no importa además no sé porque te cuento esto_ cuando le termino de explicar porque actúa asi la miró con una mirada profunda ¿Cómo si quisiera buscar algo? Pero ¿Qué?

Tal vez me tienes confianza ¿No crees?_ le respondió Lucy la duda de Natsu.

Ah… _ lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera mirando hacia abajo_ si… puede que sea eso, pero como no te conozco absolutamente bien no voy a confiar en ti, desde ahora te tratare como a todas las personas_ le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué actuaste asi conmigo desde un principio?_ Lucy tenía esa intriga de porque ''Don rosadito'' la trato asi desde un principio y ahora le viene con otra cosa.

Ah? Eso fue porque pensé que eras una chica fácil… y a todas las chicas fáciles le gustan que las traten asi, pero ahora veo que no_ le respondió a su pregunta de hace un rato.

Entonces eres un Casanova ¿verdad?_ Lucy al principio no entendió muy bien lo que le decía pero ahora lo entendía todo… el solo quería divertirse con ella y por eso actuaba asi... y lo peor de todo pensó que ella era un chica fácil.

Técnicamente soy un chico que hace feliz a las chicas, pero todas saben que no estaremos en una relación… solo dura como decirlo ¿4 días? De ahí es bey bey y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor?_ Natsu al terminar de explicarle a Lucy su duda sobre él, le pregunto algo que ella no iba a saber que era.

¿Qué?..._ fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy no tenía la mínima idea sobre la respuesta que él quería.

En ese momento Natsu se levanta de la silla y se acerca al oído de Lucy para decirle

Que aunque no quieran… se terminan enamorando de mi_ Le dijo Natsu a Lucy con una sonrisa que reflejaba '' T e vas a terminar enamorando de mi''.

¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?_ esta vez Lucy frunció levemente el seño.

Que en cuanto te des cuenta estarás rendida a mis pies_ Natsu lo dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas con las que has salido o has tenido tus aventuras_ esta vez Lucy fue la que hablo y se lo dijo en la cara que ella no se iba a enamorar de un tipo como él.

Ja! Eso o veremos… bueno me voy… ya casi es hora del receso… cuando te sientas mejor te puedes ir al salón_ dicho esto Natsu se paro y se fue hacia la salida.

Espera! ¿Cómo es que ya es casi la hora del receso?_ si Lucy no mal recordaba cuando se cayó de a ventana solo faltaban pocos minutos para que comiencen las clases.

¿No te has dado cuenta?... enserio que las rubias son tontas bueno no importa_ le dijo en una forma que no tenía importancia.

OYE TÚ! SI EL ROSADITO QUE VA CAMINANDO HACIA LA PUERTA!_ le dijo Lucy que riéndose levantar pero no podía al parecer los arbustos no amortiguaron su caída del todo.

Natsu al escuchar esas palabras se le broto una venita de enojo en la frente y se giro para decirle algo a Lucy.

¡No me digas rosadito, rubia tonta! además tú has estado inconsciente como 3 horas y 15 minutos y como ya mismo es hora del receso es obvio que las demás van a venir a ver como están y yo no quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra_ dicho esto se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta para poder salir sin que la chica lo detuviera.

Ah… ya se fue_ dijo Lucy en largo suspiro_ Pero que mal modales tiene este chico y yo que pensaba que podíamos llevarnos bien ahora veo que no, pero ¿cuando dijo que ''ellas vendrían a verme'' se estará refiriendo a las chicas?_ bueno no importa es mejor quedarme aquí hasta que me sienta mejor_ Lucy se volvió acostar en la cama se acomodo y se quedo recostada esperando a que sea hora del receso.

. . .

Punto De Vista. Natsu

¿Por qué habré hecho eso?..._ esa pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Natsu.

Sé que se parecen pero no demasiado, además soy un completo idiota le revele que la quería conquistar y después la iba a dejar_ se lo dijo para sí mismo con los brazos alzados de tras de la cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillo para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Bueno no importa además terminara enamorada de mi y ella terminara como las demás_ lo dijo con una sonrisa.

No seré tan duro solo porque ella se parece a ''ella''_ Natsu se proponía enamorarla para después decirle ADIOS.

Natsu ya había llegado a la cafetería del instituto, cuando llego no había absolutamente nadie eso era obvio porque todos estaban en clases excepto él, entonces busco una mesa para sentarse (pero era obvio que todas las mesas estaban desocupadas) se sentó y decidió quedarse ahí hasta que sus amigos salgan de clases.

. . .

En el salón de clases…

Bueno chicos que les parece si por ultimo alguien nos canta una canción ¿eh? Para terminar la clase con una dulce canción cantada por…_ La profesor Lyra empezó a ver por todo el salón para ver quien finalizaría su clase con una canción.

Hoy no está su compañero Natsu por lo que veo_ les dijo la profesor Lyra a sus estudiantes.

No maestra es que hoy hubo un minúsculo problema_ le respondió Jet uno de los mas nerd del grado.

Oh ya veo… bueno como ustedes saben Natsu es un prodigio del canto y la música y por eso canta bien pero eso no importa elijamos a otro_ la profesora empezó a ver otra vez el salón hasta que encontró al estudiante indicado.

Jellal que te parece si pasas al frente y nos cantas una canción_ le dijo la profesora invitándolo a pasar al frente.

Ehm… si_ le contesto Jellal para asi pararse de su asiento e ir a frente.

La profesora tomo su iphone 6 y se lo dio a Jellal para que vea que canción iba a cantar.

Jellal empezó a ver las canciones hasta que vio una que le gusto y la escogió la profesora puso su celular en unos parlantes que venían con su celular, al conectarlos se empezó a escuchar la melodía ya que solo puso la melodía para que Jellal la cantara y obviamente se la debía que saber para poder cantarla.

La melodía empezó a sonar y Jellal miro a erza y erza lo miro a él sus miradas se cruzaron erza se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado Jellal al ver eso sonrió levemente y empezó a cantar la música.

Dicen por hay  
Que sólo hay cuentos de hadas  
Existe el verdadero amor  
Dicen que no debes morder la manzana  
Por qué sola morirás.

Son casi las doce, tus labios me llama  
Tengo tu zapatilla alado de mi cama  
Quiero ser tu héroe, tu escudo, tu espada  
Tengo tu corona, baby.

Erza al escuchar la canción que cantaba su amigo se quedo hipnotizada con aquella canción.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas, protegerte del dolor.  
Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor huu ouh huo huo huo

No sabía el porqué pero su corazón empezó a latir fuerte solo por escuchar esa canción.

Dicen por hay que hay que besar muchos sapos  
Para encontrar el príncipe azul  
Y que las princesas pasan mucho trabajo  
Buscando la felicidad.

Son casi las doce tus labios me llaman  
Tengo tu zapatilla alado de mi cama  
Quiero ser tu héroe, tu escudo, tu espada  
Tengo tu corona, baby.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas, protegerte del dolor.  
Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor huu ouh.

Huuu eres uuu uuu  
uuu uuu Huuu eres

Erza seguía escuchando la canción pero seguía mirando hacia otro lado y de repente siente que alguien la mira cuando mira al frente se quedo sorprendida ya que su amigo Jellal la estaba mirando mientras cantaba esta hermosa canción.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas (con mil rosas)  
Protegerte (protegerte) del dolor  
Yo quiero ser (yo quiero ser)  
Tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre (y por siempre)  
Estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor.

Erza no se dio cuenta que se lo había quedo viendo como una tonta, al terminar la canción Jellal le dedico una sonrisa sincera a erza ya que ella lo estaba mirando y como era su amiga le dedico esa sonrisa.

¡Eso fue genial Jellal!, estuviste sensacional muy bien cuando sea mi clase te elegiré mas seguido_ terminando de decir la profesora lira y la campana sonó.

Bueno chicos hasta la siguiente clase ya se pueden retirar, vayan que el receso es sagrado_ les dijo la profesora lira a todos sus estudiantes ya que ella también se estaba yendo para ir a comer.

Erza estaba en bobada viendo a Jellal aunque habían algunos bichitos pegados a el pero a ella no le importaba después Jellal se despidió de las chicas que parecían chicles pegados a él para poder dirigirse hacia la salida.

¡Planeta llamando a erza!_ Le dijo mira poniendo su mano al frente de su cara y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

Ah? Que pasa chicas_ le pregunto erza con una ceja alzada.

Que te estamos llamando hacia un buen rato y nada es como si estuvieras en otro planeta_ le dijo esta vez Levy poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura.

Ah es que… bueno…yo…_ erza no sabía que decirles ya que ella estaba en ''otro'' planeta porque se había quedado mirando a su amigo mientras que otras chicas se acercaban y lo empezaban alagar.

Cana fue más astuta y miro en dirección en donde Erza estaba mirando hace un buen rato.

Oh…. Ya veo con que erza esta celosa_ le dijo cana con una sonrisa picara mientras se tapaba aquella sonrisa con su mano.

¡No…. e-es… a-a-asi!_ le contesto erza algo exaltada por lo que acababa de decir cana.

Ara Ara tranquila erza no importa si te pones celosa una novia se pone asi por con cualquier chica que se le acerque a su chico_ le dijo esta vez mira señalando a Jellal y a esas chicas que estaban con él.

Oh! Miren la hora hay de ir a ver a lucy Jajaja_ erza se paró de su asiento ya saliendo del lugar como un robot.

JaJaJaJa Erza jamás ha sabido como demostrar sus sentimientos por Jellal_ Mira conocía a erza desde pequeña y podía afirmar que siempre se ponía asi cada vez que sacaban el tema ''Jellal''.

¿Ha? Y Erza ¿adónde se fue?_ pregunto Levy y con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

Haig fe abcadsalra boque Geve ge efchar Gonde Lufy_ la DIJO Tomando una botella de caña '' agua '".

Bueno es mejor apresurarnos o si no erza llegara primero_ les dijo Levy ya para salir del salón.

Vamos… _ dijeron mira y cana al unisono pero cuando iban saliendo mira se percato de algo que ninguna de las demás vieron_ Oh….

. . .

Toc Toc_ Erza golpeaba levemente la puerta_ Lucy ¿puedo pasar?

Si_ le respondió Lucy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Erza entro a la habitación y solo vio a Lucy al que no vio fue al chico pelirosa.

Lucy ¿Dónde está Natsu?_ le pregunto erza ya sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama.

Eh… bueno…_ Lucy no sabía cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que sucedió.

Erza alzo una ceja y al ver la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado_ ¿ya te lo ha dicho verdad?_ le pregunto erza cruzándose y cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos en una forma pensativa.

D-De que hablas erza_ Lucy parecía algo preocupada por lo que su amiga pudiera hacer si se entera que el Dragneel la beso.

Que técnicamente es un mujeriego, ¿verdad?_ lo dijo de lo más tranquilo.

¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Lucy estaba muy sorprendida como ella sabia eso.

Es porque las chicas y los chicos es decir Natsu, gray, Jellal, Laxus hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes y como nos conocemos de tanto tiempo es obvio que sepa eso_ le dijo erza que aun seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Ya veo… pero me lo puedes seguir explicando_ le dijo lucy intrigada sobre lo que erza sabia y ella no sobre Natsu.

Mira el año pasado Bizca entro al instituto y Natsu la trato como a ti te trataba ayer todo dulce algo tonto un poco despistado pero es todo actuación para conseguir a chicas fáciles pero como bizca no era una chica fácil se dio cuenta a la semana y le dejo claro que ella no quería nada con él_ le dijo mirándola a la cara.

¡ENSERIO!_ Lucy no se lo podía creer enserio que ese rosadito era pilas cuando se trataba de tirarse a una chica.

Si pero él no era así_ erza miraba hacia la ventana con un poco de nostalgia al recordar los días que su amigo no era asi.

¿Y desde cuando empezó a comportarse de esa manera?_ le pregunto Lucy con mucha… intriga.

No lo sé, solo paso_ fue lo único que le dijo erza después de que alguien tocara la puerta

¡Hola chicas!_ entro una alegre Levy.

Oh! ¿Levy-chan como estas?_ Le pregunto Lucy parándose de la cama para ir a saludar a sus amigas.

Bien Lu-chan pero al parecer te sientes mejor después de haber caído de una ventana de dos pisos_ le dijo Levy.

Ah… la caída si… ya me siento mejor además mientras que yo seguía inconsciente Natsu me limpio el cabello la cara y los brazos y después…_ Lucy se quedo pensativa si decirles lo del beso o no.

¿Después que? Lucy_ le dijo Erza con un tono de exigente.

SI ahora yo también quiero sabes_ ahora se metió cana en la conversación queriendo saber ''eso''.

En ese momento todas se unieron en forma de un medio circulo y se acercaron a Lucy diciéndole_ DINOS!

A lucy se le resbalo una gotita por la cien al ver eso de sus amigas.

B-Bueno es que después que me limpio los brazos el cabello y la cara… me… intento besar y le dije porque y me dijo que era porque me parecía a alguien que le conocía y empezamos a discutir y después me dijo que ''aunque no quieran se terminan enamorando de mí'' y yo no entendí bien eso y después me dijo ''que iba a estar rendida a sus pies''_ Lucy lo dijo muy cómicamente ya que cada vez que decía una frase de Natsu se cambiaba la voy y se ponía hacer mímicas como las de un chico mujeriego.

Oh… ya veo entonces tu eres la siguiente_ le dijo cana señalándola con el dedo.

Lu-chan debes tener cuidado cuando se trata de Natsu y sus conquistas_ le advirtió Levy.

Es verdad los chicos tienen una listas con las que han salido y después las dejan sin decir nada_ le dijo mira poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucy.

¿Cómo que los chicos?_ esta vez Lucy no entendía nada de nada.

¿Por qué no salimos y nos vamos a la cafetería para comer y ahí te lo explicamos mejor?_ le dijo esta vez mira tocándose el estomago en forma que quería ir a comer.

¡Sí!_ dijeron las demás y sin decir nada más salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

. . .

En la cafetería del instituto.

Hola carboncillo ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto gray acercándose aquella mesa donde está sentado Natsu.

Hola cara de hielo estoy esperándolos para contarles algo_ le respondió Natsu a Gray poniendo los pies encima de la mesa.

¡Qué tal Natsu!_ le dijo Laxus atrás de gray con una bandeja de comida.

¿Cómo asi no has pedido tu comida?_ le pregunto Jellal porque qué extraño que el Dragneel no pidiera su comida ya que es el número comiendo.

¡Ah eso! Los estoy esperando_ le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que casi jamás veían.

¿Cómo así don comelón?_ le pregunto Laxus ya sentándose en unas de las sillas.

Eso es porque_ no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jellal lo interrumpió.

Tienes un nuevo objetivo ¿no es asi?_ le dijo Jellal ya empezando a comer un pastel de chocolate con nutella en forma de círculos en la copa del pastel y 3 fresas al costado.

¿Jellal que comes que adivinas?_ le dijo Natsu mirando hacia arriba con una media sonrisa.

Oye cabeza de chorlito tu sí que vas rápido no mas terminaste con la otra antes de ayer y ya estas buscando otra_ le dijo esta vez Laxus mientras comía pollo hornado con fideos y una ensalada y de tomar un jugo natural de mora.

Yo pues ya dinos quien es tu nuevo objetivo_ le pregunto gray con la duda mientras se comía dos chuletas grandes arroz y papas fritas y de tomar un jugo frozen de granadilla.

Es la nueva esa rubia teñida_ lo dijo como si solo pronunciar su nombre le molestara.

Enserio pero recuerda que es amiga de Erza y las demás_ le recordó Jellal a su amigo por las dudas.

Si lo recuerdo pero no creo que les importe_ al terminar de hablar se paro y empezó a caminar.

Eh! Natsu agonde vag_ Le dijo Laxus con un pocotón de comida en la boca (clásico de hombres).

Voy a comprar comida el estomago me ruge_ ya dicho eso siguió caminando hasta que levanto su brazo y mano para despedirse.

Ah…. Este jamás cambia_ lo dijo en un suspiro gray.

Bueno si él no cambia nosotros peor si sabes a lo que me refiero_ esta vez hablo Jellal que miraba su pastel.

Bueno puedes que tengas razón saben no se qué hacer con esa chica de de primer grado_ les decía gray ya que esa chica no o dejaba en paz era algo raro que no esté en esos momentos junto a él.

¿De qué salón?_ le pregunto Laxus que estaba comiendo como un animal.

La del salón A-2 es extraño que no esté aquí pero para mí está bien que no esté por lo menos podre estar tranquilo_ Le dijo gray respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiso Laxus hace un momento.

Además voy a poder comer bien ya que no voy a parecer un centro de atracciones ya que esa chica jamás deja de mirarme_ Les dijo ya comenzando a comer.

. . .

En la misma cafetería pero a unas 4 mesas más a ya de las de los chicos.

Al fin pudimos encontrar una mesa_ les dijo mira con una sonrisa aunque eso no tapaba su desesperación.

Es verdad nos demoramos en encontrar una_ dijo Levy con una cara inexplicable.

¡Oh! Miren chicas hay viene bizca_ les dijo cana con su típica voz ebria.

¡Chicas!..._ bizca venia corriendo para ir con las demás

¡H-Hola….!_ bizca lo dijo entre encortadamente.

Hola bizca que gusto verte_ le hablo erza a bizca mientras que comía un pastel de fresas.

De donde sacaste eso_ le pregunto lucy con una cara de susto y preocupación y empezaba a entender lo extraña que era este instituto.

Me puedo sentar_ le pregunto bizca a todas las presentes.

¡Claro!_ dijeron todas al unisono.

Y bueno bizca ya cuéntanos_ Mira no aguanto y soltó la bomba.

¿De qué cosa quieres que te cuente?_ bizca esperaba que no sea lo que ella pensaba mientras ponía una pose de ''disimulación total''.

Haber chicas que nos perdimos_ dijo Levy poniendo entre las dos ya que bizca estaba sentada delante de mira.

Ara Ara nadie mas vio lo que yo vi al parecer_ Mira miro a las demás y luego miro a bizca y como si fuera con la mirada le dijo '' mi silencio cuesta'' al parecer se había formado una atmosfera tensa entre ellas dos.

Bizca trago duro ya que si mira iba a guardar un secreto que se ''entero'' (ya que lo vio) por casualidad necesitaba ''algo'' para que no diga nada.

Etto…._ Lucy empezó a tensarse la atmosfera era demasiado para ella.

Oh! Bueno chicas ya párenla_ Comento Erza mientras limpiaba una espada.

Es verdad erza tiene razón bizca ya cuenta_ Esta vez hablo Levy o mas bien exigió.

B-Bueno….._ Bizca no les quería contar porque sabía que si se los decía se iban a involucrar y arruinar las cosas como muchas veces.

Es que cuando nos íbamos vi como bizca andaba por el celular_ dijo con muchaaaa simpleza.

Y eso es…. ¿Todo?_ dijo Erza algo confundida.

¡S-Si!_ dijo Bizca como un militar.

Gueno Echto bo ne vonbenshe pefo wo impocta_ Les ''hablo'' cana con una botella en la boca medio llena.

Esta vez mira miro a bizca y con la mirada le dijo ''espero mi recompensa'' a bizca le sudo frio y la cabeza la poso encima de la mesa con una nube depresiva al parecer no le cayó muy bien la frase ''espero mi recompensa'' ahora que aria…

¡Bizca ven!_ Alzack la llamo desde otra mesa.

Bizca ve te llama tu hombre_ le dijo erza causando que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate o mas.

Ah…. El es quien te gusta ¿Verdad?_ Lucy supuso que era el porqué obviamente todas las estaban molestando con él.

Q-Qué L-Lucy que d-dices.._ Bizca empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro.

Pero si es verdad_ Levi estaba con los dedos tapando su boca y con una mirada algo picara.

Bueno me voy con alzack, chao chicas_ Dicho todo eso Bizca se paro y se fue corriendo en la mesa donde se encontraba alzack y su mejor amigo Loki.

Que rápido crecen fif fif_ dijo erza con un pañito secándose las ''lagrimas''.

¡Eso es!_ dijo L evy haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

¿Qué cosa Levy-chan?_ Le pregunto Lucy a su amiga que ahora estaba sentada a su lado derecho donde anteriormente estaba bizca.

N-No nada jejeje_ le respondió Levy rascándose la cabeza.

Levy cogió su celular y que nadie la viera y le mando un mensaje a erza para hacerle una fiesta o una bienvenida a Lucy.

Mensaje para erza:

Erza que tal si le hacemos una fiesta o una bienvenida sorpresa a lu-chan… eso sería increíble ¿no crees? *O* C: diles a las demás.

Mensaje finalizado.

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje y enviárselo a erza Levy dirigió su mirada ansiosa hacia erza esperando a que ella le llegara el mensaje rápidamente, Al percatarse que erza estaba mirando hacia abajo como leyera algo se dio cuenta que su mensaje fue recibido.

Punto De Vista. Erza

Me pregunto por qué Levy parece a mí que me forma_ DIJE mentalmente.

Bi°°Bi°°_ yo tenía mi bolso en mis piernas y lo abrí para ver mi celular.

Un mensaje de…. ¿Levy?_ abrí el mensaje de Levy y lo empecé a leer.

Mensaje de Levy:

Erza que tal si le hacemos una fiesta o una bienvenida sorpresa a lu-chan… eso sería increíble ¿no crees? *O* C: diles a las demás.

Mensaje finalizado.

Erza sonrió por lo bajo y le mando un mensaje diciendo que eso sería una buena idea y que hablaría con una de las chicas para que se libraran de lucy para poder hablar para la fiesta o bienvenida sorpresa.

Creo que le mandare el mensaje a cana para que después le diga a mira_ erza empezó a escribir el mensaje para cana.

Mensaje para cana:

Hey cana Levy me ha dicho para hacerle una fiesta o bienvenida sorpresa para lucy y se me ocurrió inventar un plan para que una de nosotras o alguien mas se la lleve y la distraiga, para poder realizar mejor el plan de una fiesta o bienvenida: D sorpresa para Lucy sin que ella se entere porque eso sería malo muy malo O:

Mensaje finalizado.

Espero que a cana le llegue pronto el mensaje_ cerré el celular y lo guardé para asi ver a cana que estaba al lado de de Lucy y esperaba que lucy no se dé cuenta.

Punto De Vista. Cana

Ugh Ugh Ugh Ugh…. ¡Ah! _ Cana termino de beber toda su botella de ''agua'' sin parar una sola vez.

¿Eh?..._ saque el celular del mi bolsillo de mi falda y ví que era un mensaje de erza.

Empecé a leer lo que decía y le dirigí una mirada a Levy y a Erza y procurándome de que lucy no me viera y que no sospeche ya que al principio casi me descubre, si me hubiera descubierto en estos momentos Erza me hubiera cortado la cabeza y la hubiera puesto en el muro de su habitación con una inscripción con mi nombre.

UH…._ me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo por pensar en eso.

Bueno le voy a enviar el mensaje a mira_ me dije para mi misma.

Mensaje para mira:

Oye mira las chicas me han dicho que se les ocurrió la idea de hacerle una fiesta o bienvenida a Lucy que tal no suena nada mal, y para planear todo o ponernos de acuerdo necesitamos que una de nosotras o alguien más se lleve a Lucy para entretenerla o:)

Mensaje finalizado.

Bueno ya esta haber que nos dice mira_ Cana seguía con el celular esperando a que finalice el envió del mensaje.

Y que piensas cana_ Le pregunta Lucy de algo que no escucho ella.

Qué cosa_ fue lo único que pude responder no se me ocurría nada más y justo vi a las demás y erza y Levy eran que me mataban con la mirada.

Que si algún día de estos hacemos una pijamada o una salida de compras_ le contesto a la pregunta que cana le iso.

Ah… eso… si eso sueno increíble jajajaja_ le respondí a lucy con una disimulada carcajada aunque se me paso un poco porque me reí demediado.

Punto De Vista. Mira

Oh… porque todas miran de esa forma_ me lo dije para mí misma después de eso me llego un mensaje y cuando iba a sacar el celular erza me dio un golpecito con el codo y me iso una seña con los ojos para abajo, creo que no quiere que lo saque.

Puse la contraseña de mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de cana y de la nada sentí nuevamente las miradas de todas excepto de la de Lucy que estaba muy animadamente conversando con las demás, al abrirlo empecé a leer el mensaje de cana.

Después de leerlo se me ocurrió una idea de quién podía despistar a lucy y asi poder planear el plan de la bienvenida o fiesta y sabia quien era la persona indicada.

Empecé a teclear las teclas invisibles de mi celular ya que era táctil y les mande un mensaje a las tres.

Mensaje finalizado.

Chicas entiendo tengo a las personas indicadas que nos ayudaran con lo de lucy son perfectos para ese trabajo.

Mensaje finalizado.

Bueno cárgate rápido por favor celular_ le Dije al mentalmente celular.

Ya se cargo ahora a empecé a escribir el otro mensaje a las otras dos personitas que nos iban de leí ayudar.

Punto De Vista. Normal

Erza Cana y Levy vieron el mensaje que les envió mira al instante lo leyeron al terminar de leerlo se vieron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza.

Cierto ahora que recuerdo me iban a explicar lo de erza y Natsu son primos y de los chicos y sus listas con nombres de puras chicas_ Les recordó Lucy de su tema pendiente.

Asi… bueno mira es que Natsu es mi primo de parte de mamá ya que mi mamá es la hermana menor del papá de Natsu creo que solo le gana por unos dos años creo…_ Erza le empezó a contar y a explicar solo como ella sabia y al final puso una cara de duda.

Ya…. Creo que entiendo_ lucy pudo entender lo que erza le empezaba a explicar.

Ah…. Y también gray es mi primo_ erza finalizo después de decir eso.

¿Gray?... quien es gray_ Les dijo lucy con un poco de confusión, en verdad no sabía ni quien era gray era recién nueva que quieren que haga.

Cierto bueno después te decimos quien es, mira gray es el primo de erza ya que la mamá de él es la hermanastra del papá de ella pero los apellidos son distintos porque como ya sabes es de otro matrimonio_ Ahora era Levy quien le empezaba a explicar las cosas a Lucy.

Bueno y los chicos y sus listas son porque en el instituto hay un como decirlo un ''grupito'' que son mujeriegos_ mira iso énfasis y una comillas al pronunciar la palabra ''grupito''_ pero son endemoniadamente guapos y ninguna chica se les resiste entonces los chicos eligen a una chica de cualquier grado que no sea mas de decimo para arriba después salen con ellas solo por una semana o dos aunque es muy raro eso pero solo lo hacen para que ellas se acuesten con ellos y después sus nombres están en la lista y ellos al parecer tienen una regla no meterse con la misma chica dos veces también sus otros amigos no pueden o no deben fijarse en la misma chica o no pueden salir con una de las chicas que están en la lista de sus otros compañeros, fin_ dijo mira con un toque de detective privado además de donde saco todo eso.

Y ellos eran asi antes o que_ les pregunto nuevamente Lucy a sus amigas que la atmosfera se puso algo tenso por la pregunta que iso ella.

Bueno el y ellos no eran asi, nosotras y ellos nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos pero ninguno de ellos eran asi_ A mira se le notaba una gran nostalgia en sus ojos.

Natsu y gray me contaba todo y lo que es TODO pero un día al finalizar los día de verano cuando teníamos 9 años se empezó a comportar raro y no quería hablar con nadie con el único con quien hablo fue con gray y es el único que sabía que le pasaba intente que me dijera muchas veces pero lo único que me decía era que ''los secretos no se cuentan sobre todo si es algo demasiado privado''_ desde ese momento Natsu no volvió a ser el mismo y después fue gray en la época de otoño salía a escondidas como Natsu pero un día volvió y estaba totalmente desanimado no quería ni hablar con nadie y no comió por tres días y Natsu y Laxus hablaron con el después de una semana se arreglo todo pero desde ese día ya no eran los mismos_ termino de redactar erza conteniendo las lagrimas que nadie notaba eso la ponía my triste ya que no pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Después pasaron cosas que son difíciles de olvidar_ dijo mira con las manos hechas puños encima de su regazo.

Lo siento_ dijo lucy con la cabeza agachada.

¿Eh?... ¿por qué?_ Levy mira y erza les preguntaron el porqué de su disculpa cana solo estaba atenta a lo que veía.

Por hacerlas recordar momentos tristes y que les hacen sentir dolor_ Dijo Lucy con mucha cautela a sus palabras.

Bueno nosotras te lo queríamos contar_ Mira la tomo de la mana y le dio una sonrisa única de ella.

ahora en la mesa de los chicos….

Oye Jellal ahí esta erza ¿Por qué no vas y la saludas?_ Laxus lo empieza a molestar a Jellal con erza.

¿Quién es esa tal erza?_ Le pregunto Jellal algo confuso.

¿Cómo? ¿No la recuerdas?... JaJaJaJaJaJa has andado con muchas que ni si quieras te sabes los nombres_ Gray le pregunto primero pero para él era obvio que ni si quiera se sabía ni un nombre y como ya sabía la respuesta empezó a reír.

JaJaJaJa no puede ser enserio que eres idiota_ Laxus era que se reía mientras lo insultaba a su amigo Jellal.

No enserio ¿quién es Erza?_ Les preguntaba Jellal a sus compañeros amigos mejores amigos unos amigos imbéciles o bueno estúpidos amigos mujeriegos, algo confundido.

Estas de broma… ¿Verdad?_ Le dijo Gray metiéndose en la conversación.

No enserio no sé quién es la tal erza…_ dijo Jellal algo confundido, por lo que sus amigos les estaban diciendo de una tal erza.

Déjate de tonterías_ Le hablo Laxus algo aturdido ya que Jellal no admitía que conocía a erza.

Hola chicos ya llegue_ Les dijo Natsu sentándose en medio de gray y Jellal.

Oye Natsu puedes creer que Jellal dice que no conoce a erza_ le comento gray a su amigo que recién llegaba.

¿Qué? como no va a…_ Natsu no termino de hablar ya que sus ojos captaron algo que le gustó o más bien su siguiente presa.

¡Oye! Flamita que tanto miras_ le pregunto gray a Natsu aunque él no respondía, más bien tenía su mirada al asecho.

¿Qué tanto miras?_ Laxus le pregunto otra vez a su amigo y como vio que no respondía prefirió virarse y ver qué era lo que entretenía tanto al Dragneel.

¡Ah! Ya veo, con qué era eso_ le dice Laxus con una sonrisa eufórica.

JaJaJaJa no pierdes el tiempo, ¿ahora qué aras?_ Le dijo Jellal prestando atención al asunto de la nueva ''victima''.

Ya verán_ fue lo único que dijo Natsu después de levantarse.

¿Ahora qué hará?_ dijo gray cogiendo su jugo para tomárselo de un trago.

No lo sé… es Natsu nadie sabe que movimientos hará_ les dijo Laxus para todos los de la mesa.

. . .

Hola chicas que hacen_ les pregunto el recién llegado cogiendo una silla y poniendo alado de cana ya que era el más cercano al de su nueva ''presa''.

Hablando del rey de roma_ le dice Cana señalándolo con su decima bebida en la mano.

Entonces estaban hablando de mi… eso me alaga_ le contesta al comentario de cana que iso hace unos momentos.

JaJaJaJaJa no te creas mucho primito…_ esta vez erza lo miro con una mirada amenazante.

Er ya sabes que lucy ya sabe todo y bueno ya no debo de actuar_ Natsu puso sus manos debajo de su mentol con los codos en la mesa.

Un momento todo lo de ayer fue pura actuación_ le pregunto Lucy a Natsu algo confundida ¡no! Demasiado confundida.

Bueno te explico a gray le agradaste le interesaste y a mi también y bueno gray y yo una vez estudiamos actuación y creo que ir a las clases dieron sus frutos ¿no crees?_ Natsu le respondió con una sonrisa y un giño a Lucy.

Y todo eso de las bebidas el pastel la golpiza los momentos en que la pasábamos bien, todo era mentira…_ Lucy estaba decepcionada los chicos en verdad les cayeron bien pero ahora conociendo la verdad no se dejaría de ningún chico en este instituto.

Erza Cana Mira Levy me lo quieren explicar bien todo lo que sucedió ayer porque yo lo vi todo real_ lucy le pidió a sus amigas que les explicaran más que sea un poco porque en verdad estaba atónita.

Bueno nosotras… lo que paso es que ellos jamás se portan asi y era lindo pero después supusimos del porque de su comportamiento y les seguimos el juego para ver hasta donde llegaba todo eso_ le explico Levy con mucha pena mientras tenía la cabeza agachada.

Pero el amor que usted miente asegurarse de que tiene ibamos a decir ... pero como le dijimos Ellos cambiaron y era agradable tenerlos otra vez asi ... leer _ Mira asegura Lucy alzando la cara con lágrimas queriendo Salir unirse.

Lu-chan por favor créenos enserio te decimos la verdad_ Levy la miro con ojos de tristeza y la tomo de las mano.

Lucy estás segura en creer lo que él te dice en vez que a tus amigas yo se que nos conocemos poco tiempo pero ya somos inseparables_ Cana dejo de tomar licor y la miro a los ojos.

Lucy…. Pero ellas sabían todo eso… pudieron habértelo dicho y asi evitar el beso de la enfermería ¿no crees?_ Natsu se paró de su asiento y fue directo hacia lucy, se acerco a su oído y le empezó a susurrar cosas que todas ellas pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

¡Cállate!_ Lucy le gritó a Natsu pero un grito que solo ellos puedan escuchar_ yo… les creo a las chicas ellas me lo hubieran dicho pero con lo que me han contado entiendo a la perfección sus sentimientos_ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Natsu estaba totalmente asombrado era extraño que no funcionara su plan… siempre engatusaba a una chica y si sus amigas se daban cuenta de algo hacia que su amistad termine y así él lograba su objetivo pero no esta vez no era asi, el gran Natsu Dragneel no lograba separar una amistad….bueno el sabía que no se iba a quedar asi.

Bien como quieras…_ Natsu se la quedo mirando con una mirada de desprecio.

Bien_ lucy lo miraba con una mirada muy profunda con mucho odio.

Al parecer sus miradas chocaban una cierta descarga eléctrica.

Me voy_ Natsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse a su mesa hasta que…

Si mejor vete eso serio lo correcto_ Lucy lo dice con total superioridad.

Óyeme mira como me hablas fui yo quien te llevo a la enfermería y te ayudo y te curo_ Natsu le empieza hacer recuerdo de todo lo que iso por ella.

Si y te recuerdo que erza te obligo y tú fuiste el culpable de eso y además tu mismo dijiste que todo era pura actuación_ Lucy no espero mas y se paro para ponerlo en su lugar.

Si… pero… yo te bese no es asi_ Natsu lo dijo con un toque de triunfo pensó que con eso ganaría.

….._ Lucy no sabía que decir no se le ocurría nada para eso hasta que algo iso clic en su cabeza.

Pero fue tu decisión besarme no es asi yo jamás te lo pedí además yo forcejeaba y tu más presión ponías_ Lucy lo dijo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ah….._ Natsu le iba a decir algo pero se quedo con la boca abierta y el dedo como que le iba a decir algo pero como que lo volvió a pensar y a pensar y nada no obtuvo respuesta de su cerebro.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron viendo por unos minutos y parecía que de sus frentes salían dos rayos eléctricos que chocaban entre sí.

¡JM!_ los dos a la vez hicieron ese sonido como si no quisieran hablarse virando las caras hacia otro lado.

Natsu se fue hacia su mesa como decirlo…. Enojado, y Lucy ni que lo digan enterarse de todo eso… Wuau… eso es mucho para un día y lo peor de todo ella vive con el y en estos momento no tiene dinero para poder cambiarse solo tiene lo necesario para ella la comida el agua la luz y la renta del próximo mes. Además no les quería pedir dinero a ''ellos'' tal vez ni se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba.

Bueno que les parece ir a_ Levy estaba intentando cambiar la tensión del aire hasta que la interrumpen.

¡Nee-chan!_ Elfman venia corriendo a tomada marcha con alguien más detrás suyo.

Elfman que bien que viniste justo en el momento indicado_ Lo felicita Mira por llegar en un momento crucial y algo extraño para todos.

Hola loki tu también vinistes eso me alegra mucho_ Mira lo ve que estaba atrás de Elfman hasta que el coge y se pone como si nada ya no estaba cansado.

Hola señorita mira-chan usted siempre tan gentil_ Loki le dice a mira algunos elogios mientras se acomoda sus gafas de color turquesa oscuro.

¡Si quieres ser novio de mi hermana debes de vencerme primero para demostrar que eres hombre!_ Elfman coge a loki de la camisa y le empieza a mirar con una mirada de sobreprotector enloquecido.

S-Si…._ Loki estaba como en la espada y la pared.

Bueno Elfman nos harías un favor y tu también loki_ Le pidió Mira departe de todas las demás.

Nos harían el gran privilegio de mostrarle el instituto a nuestra amiga lucy_ Todas menos lucy les hicieron ojitos de cachorrito suplicante.

Oh…. Son tan adorables como decirles que no, está bien les daremos el tour por el instituto a lucy_ Loki va y coge a lucy de la mano y la atrae hacia el haciendo que ella quede enroscada con los brazos de él.

Todo por mi hermana_ dijo Elfman y haciendo una pose de chico fuerte con los brazos.

Por eso hoy mira hará tu comida favorita_ le dice Levy a Elfman.

¡Comer la comida de tu hermana eso es de hombres!_ Elfman puso otras de sus poses de ''hombres''.

Bien Lucy vámonos_ Loki suelta a Lucy se la lleva junto a Elfman.

Bien comencemos con el plan de darle una bienvenida o una fiesta a Lucy_ Dijo Levy con un toque de emoción en sus ojos.

Mmm… creo que lo primero seria adónde vamos hacer la bienvenida o la fiesta_ Le dice Erza con el dedo en su mentón pensando donde se podría hacer la bienvenida o fiesta.

Porque no en mi casa a mi papá no le molesta_ Dijo cana dándole un sorbo a su nueva bebida alcolica.

Pero el tío Gildarts no se enojara recuerda que no le gusta que vayan chicos excepto nuestros primos_ le dijo Levy a cana ya que enserio Gildarts afuera del instituto es un papá sobre protector.

Tranquilas tengo un AS bajo la manga si el se reúsa a que hagamos la bienvenida hay_ les dijo Cana guiñándoles el ojo además ya había pensado en eso desde que se mandaron los mensajes.

Listo ya tenemos el lugar solo faltarían las decoraciones las botanas la música el entretenimiento las invitaciones y necesitaremos ayuda_ les comento erza contando con los dedo las cosas que les faltaban.

Mmm…. Eso es verdad_ Todas se pusieron cómodas en sus asientos y se pusieron a pensar en una idea.

Ya se quien nos podría ayudar_ Dijo cana con brillos en los ojos.

Desembucha cana_ le dijo Levy esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Se acuerdan de ese club de chicos y chicas un poco extraños_ Cana al parecer no se sabía bien el nombre del club pero tenía una idea.

¿Como se llamaba… ?_ Cana se cruzo de brazos y puso sus piernas como las de un buda cuando meditan.

¡Haya! El club que es dirigido por el profesor de ingles jura_ Mira estaba con total entusiasmo.

¡Si ese mismo!_ Le dijo cana moviendo la cabeza para arriba y para abajo.

No, no me suena_ dijo mira encogida de hombros y con los brazos medios alzados con cara de decepción.

En ese momento cuando mira dijo eso las demás casi se caen para atrás.

Que se le puede hacer_ dijo erza en voz baja con una media sonrisa.

Hace unos minutos después de la pelea de lucy y Natsu.

Punto De Vista. Natsu

Que se cree esa rubia teñida_ se decía Natsu metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que cierto peli azul oscuro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Oye carboncillo me escuchaste_ Le dijo gray con un tono de voz elevado y un poco enojado.

Si, si te escuche_ le contesta Natsu de mala forma.

Oye y a ti que mosca te paso_ le dice Laxus.

Te fuiste donde esa chica regresas y estas de mal humor ¿Qué paso allá?_ le pregunta Jellal.

Lo que paso es que le dije que todo era pura actuación_ fue lo único que contesto el Dragneel después de haber recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Estúpido estás loco le dijiste que yo también estaba actuando_ gray estaba muy alterado y un poco enojado.

Si obvio que se lo dije_ le contesto con una mirada fría y profunda.

Tks… y yo que la quería conquistar y ponerla en la lista_ gray se tranquilizo se cruzo de brazos.

Si pero te digo que esa chica no es nada fácil_ le comenta algo que al parecer al fullbuster le intrigo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu?_ esta vez el que hablo fue Jellal.

Como lo oyen intente hacerle creer que sus amigas le traicionaron y le mintieron ya que ellas sabían desde un principio lo que nosotros queríamos_ Natsu miro a sus amigos y les dio una explicación corta.

Y que paso después_ le volvió a preguntar Jellal.

Prefirió confiar en sus amigas y eso que use mi voz seductora que atrae a cualquiera_ le dijo Natsu.

Wuau no lo puedo creer enserio eso paso_ Laxus que se mantuvo en silencio mucho tiempo por fin prefirió hablar.

Ha y no les conté lo que paso en la enfermería_ les dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Esto se puso interesante_ dijo gray.

La bese y me rechazo con un golpe que iso que me cayera al suelo_ dijo Natsu con n cierto enojo ya que jamás le paso eso con una chica.

Y dime que vas hacer ahora_ le dijo gray demasiado tranquilo.

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo a Natsu esperando su respuesta.

Lo que voy hacer es conquistar a esa chiquilla y jugar con sus sentimientos y le demostrare que a Natsu Dragneel nadie siempre consigue lo que quiere_ lo dijo en un tono de triunfo.

Hablando de esa chica al parecer dos te están haciendo competencia_ le dice Laxus señalando aquella mesa donde estaban.

Natsu le iso caso a Laxus y se viro para ver quiénes eran los que les hacían la disque competencia.

Esos dos no son Loki y Elfman_ dijo Jellal algo desconcertado.

Elfman y loki van hacer mi ''competencia'' Já no me hagas reír

Bueno Elfman tal vez no pero loki…_ Le dijo gray.

¡Oh! Miren los dos están que se llevan a Lucy_ volvió a hablar gray.

Eso no me importa_ les dijo a todos sus amigos mostrando un total desinterés

Oye Jellal cuanto falta para que termine el receso_ Le pregunto gray.

Faltan 11 minutos_ le respondió Jellal a la pregunta que le iso gray.

Aunque yo tengo una ventaja que ellos no tienen_ les hablo Natsu con los pies encima de la mesa.

¿y cuál es?_ le pregunto Laxus.

Yo vivo con ella no en el mismo departamento pero no importa_ lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo y pensaron que la llegada de lucy cambiaria algunas cosas por este sector.

. . .

Lucy mira estas son las canchas_ le dijo Loki.

¡Oh…! Hay muchas_ le dijo lucy con total asombro.

Si verdad_ hablo loki mirando las canchas.

¡Ver las canchas es de hombres!_ exclama Elfman con su típica pose de hombre.

Mira esta es la cancha de tenis_ le dice loki señalándole la cancha.

Y esa de allá es la basketball_ le dice Elfman señalando la dichosa cancha.

Y esa es la cancha de fútbol_ loki coge de la mano a lucy y la lleva a rastra a la cancha.

Y esa es la cancha de boli_ le dijo Elfman señalando la cancha que estaba un poco lejos.

Son gigantes las canchas, ¡me encantan!_ les dijo lucy con mucho ánimo.

Y más adelante están las canchas de atletismo, carreras y una para hacer cualquier otro deporte_ le dice loki acomodándose sus lentes.

Ven ahora te vamos a enseñar la alberca_ ahora le dice Elfman cogiéndola de la muñeca a rastras ya que Elfman corría demasiado rápido y atrás de ellos venia corriendo loki dando todo de sí mismo para poder alcanzarlos.

Ring… Ring…. Ring…._ La campana al sonar Elfman para en seco haciendo que lucy se golpee con el y loki que venia atrás no vio venir eso y no pudo parar a tiempo y termino chocando con ellos.

¡Elfman que rayos te pasa!_ le grita loki debajo de él ya casi sin aire.

¡Loki no es de hombres llegar tarde a los salones!_ le replica elfman en la parte de arriba.

Oye loki y donde esta Lucy_ le pregunta elfman ya que no veía a su compañera.

¡Oh!_ grita loki un poco alterado.

¡Lucy no es de hombres ser aplastada por ellos!_ le grita un poco alto para que lo pueda escuchar.

N-No soy u-un hombre…._ fue lo único qe pudo decir hasta que cayo en seco.

Loki y elfman se alarmaron un poco ya que vieron que su alma salía de su boca mientras flotaba.

Hay no…. Si mi hermana se entera de esto me castigara_ dijo elfman asustado por eso.

Y si erza se entera..._ loki trago duro al pensar en eso y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

. . .

¡Achu!_ Erza y mira estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Salud_ les dijo Levy.

Gracias Levy_ dijeron las dos sobándose la nariz con la mano.

¿Chicas que nos toca ahora?_ les pregunto cana sin tomar ninguna cerveza.

Mmm… creo que nos toca…_ Levy puso su dedo en su mentón pensando en la materia que les tocaba ahora.

Matemáticas_ les contesto Levy con un tono perezoso.

Que mal ahora debo de ver a papá_ les dijo cana con total fastidio.

Y espero que lo soportes por dos horas_ le comento mira con una sonrisa y un extraño ambiente alrededor de ella con estrellitas flores y….¿conejitos? bueno es mira que se le puede hacer.

¡Ash…!_ grito un poco fastidiada por eso.

Las 4 chicas iban caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse a su salón de clase, para ahorrar tiempo decidieron planear la fiesta de Lucy mientras se iban a su salón pero sienten que alguien las estaban espiando erza al darse cuenta de eso decide voltearse y dirigirse a su supuesto ''acosador''.

¿Quien anda ahí?_ pregunta Erza con en voz alta y amenazante.

…_ nada absolutamente nada, nadie respondió pero quién diría algo si se tratara de una erza amenazándolos.

Erza vamos debemos ir al salón o llegaremos retrasadas_ le dijo Levy jalándola suavemente del brazo.

Cuando ya todas estaban caminando para ir al salón volvieron hablar sobre la bienvenida o mas bien fiesta sorpresa para lucy hasta que todas escucharon algunos murmullos atrás de ellas, al virarse no había nadie entonces siguieron caminando hasta que volvieron a escuchar los murmullos Cana se percato de donde venían aquellos murmullos, las chicas se dirigieron a la parte derecha del pasillo que dirigía a otro pasillo cuando ya estaban cerca y se asomaron para ver quién era su supuesto a acosador no se imaginaban de quien o quienes las estaban acosando.

¿Ustedes?_ preguntaron todas a la misma vez.

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que les guste este cap... una cosa lo del apartamento es como si compartieran una casa completa y lo unico que no comparten es la habitacion que es como una suit grande... no se si me entiendan soy mala dando explicaciones... en estados unidos tu puedes rentar una habitacion de una casa y en esa casa tu compartes la cocina la sala el baño etc... pero hay se ponen de acuerdo que parte van a ser utilizadas por ellos como la cocina. espero que me hayan entendido chao :*


	3. planeando la bienvenida parte ll

_**3. mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail- planeando la bienvenida parte ll**_

Ustedes_ les preguntaron todas al unisono.

¿Por qué nos están espiando?_ le pregunta Erza con una voz atemorizante.

¡Ah!... hola chicas_ le dice Max que estaba con una libreta en la mano.

Ara Ara porque nos están espiando_ le dice mira poniéndose a la altura de ellos

Es que veníamos por aquí y ustedes por allá y nosotros por aquí y bueno…_ empezó a decir incoherencias sin sentidos por mas de unos minutos.

Erza estaba que perdía la paciencia, empezó a mover su pie de arriba abajo y en el momento en que todas pensaron que la paciencia de erza se iría por el retrete, pero erza decidió hacer otra cosa, erza carraspo su garganta para que Max dejara de hablar incoherencias y hable del porque las espiaban.

Bueno es que nosotros íbamos por aquí pero las escuchamos hablar sobre una fiesta y creo que eso me serviría mucho para el periódico_ le dijo Max un brillo en los ojos por '' la fiesta'' que iban a organizar y la noticias de los periódicos del instituto que serian una bomba.

Max si tu llegas hablar de la ''fiesta'' que vamos hacer les revelo a todos esa foto_ le dijo Levy acercándose al chico con cabello de hongo de un modo peligroso y temible.

…._ Max no respondió ya que creyó que lo mejor era no decir nada.

Bueno y para ustedes es lo mismo_ añadió Cana con una mirada amenazadora.

S-Si no diremos nada_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Reedus y Nab.

Bueno que esperamos vamos o llegaremos tarde y no nos dejaran entrar_ comento Levy ya tomando el paso hacia el salón.

Esperen_ les dijo mira con una voz mas alta de lo habitual.

¿Mira qué pasa?_ le dijo Cana.

Tengo una espectacular idea, nosotras queríamos ayuda para organizar la fiesta de lucy ¿no?_ les hablo mira con mucho entusiasmo por lo que iba a proponer.

Bienvenida_ le comento erza con los ojos entrecerrado y frunciendo un poco el seño.

Si… y a que viene eso_ le pregunto Levy por lo que acababa de decir su amiga peli blanca.

Que estos tres jovencitos nos podrían ayudar_ les finalizo de decir mira mientras extendía sus dos brazos alrededor de los hombros de ello y los señalaba con la mirada.

Mmm es una buena idea, aunque no sé si Max pueda guardar el secreto de la bienvenida_ dijo Erza que directamente miro al mencionado de hace rato.

Pero mira ya lo tiene resuelto ¿no es asi?_ Levy se le acerco y le dio un golpecito con el codo.

Sí, porque si Max se atreve a abrir la boca yo mostrare a la luz esa preciada foto tuya_ le volvió amenazar la albina al pobre de Max que estaba contra la espada y la pared o mas bien una foto y una mirajane amenazante.

¡No claro que o diré nada! Además prometo no decir absolutamente nada ¡asi como los demás verdad chicos!_ Exclamo Max con mucha energía para que las chicas le creyeran y lo dejaran irse libre.

Si las vamos ayudar y no les vamos a decir a nadie_ Nab y Reedus le siguieron la corriente a Max porque conocía a a erza la gran ''Titania'' o como todos la llamaban por lo aterradora ruda y hermosa que es pero cuando se enoja no hay quien se salve y a mirajane la demonio del instituto puede verse linda bondadosa hermosa por fuera pero al enojarse es mejor no estar presente cuando eso pase.

Bueno entonces nos vemos en la entrada al terminar las clases, ok_ esta vez les hablo Levy diciéndole donde se deben que encontrar.

Está bien pero vamos_ les dijo Max a las chicas.

Todos empezaron caminar para llegar al salón dieron un recorrido de dos vueltas dos giros a la derecha y un giro a la izquierda hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino el aula de clase 14-B.

Esperemos que aun no haiga llegado el profe_ dijo Mirajane mirando la puerta que estaba al frente suyo.

Erza se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente, todas esperaban respuesta alguna pero jamás se las dieron decidieron volver a tocar la puerta hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

Llegan tarde_ fue lo único que dijo el profesor gildarts para después cerrar la puerta en las cara de los que estaban afuera.

Creo que nos quedamos afuera_ fijo Nab con una aura de decepción.

Bueno creo que es mejor ponernos cómodos ya que la clase de mate dura dos horas_ Cana sentándose en el suelo.

Esta es la primera vez que falto a una clase, mi lista de asistencia perfecta_ dijo Levy en voz baja, sentada con las piernas recogidas.

Levy piensa que es por…._ le dijo Cana mientras que se ponía a pensar en una buena frase para que alegrara a su amiga_ No, no se me ocurre nada.

Piensa que l hicimos por Lucy_ Le dijo Erza que se había sentado a lado de mira.

¡Si! Pensare que lo hice por lu-chan_ dilo Levy recobrando su entusiasmo mientras doblaba los brazos hasta el pecho y haciendo puño sus manos.

¡Asi es! Hay que ser positivas Levy_ Le dijo Mira con dos banderitas que decían ''ánimos Levy''.

Ehm… mira ¿de dónde sacaste esa banderas de ánimo? Ni si quiera tienes tu mochila_ le pregunto Max mirándola algo extraño y con un toque de miedo en su cara.

Ah… Jajajajajajajaja Erza te acuerdas cuando sin querer Max fue al vestidos de chicas y te vio sin camisa_ Le dijo mira a Erza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA Y ESO JAMAS PASO!_ le dijo Max algo alterado y alzándole un poco la voz.

Max… cuando hiciste eso_ le pregunto Erza con una mirada sombría.

Ya te dije que es mentira_ le dijo Max rogando a que alguien lo ayude.

Erza cálmate después lo puedes golpear cuando no hayan muchos testigos_ le dijo Cana con una botella en la mano y haciéndole un giño.

Tienes razón le daré el golpe cuando menos lo espere_ dijo tranquilamente erza y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

En ese momento todos se quedan en silencio, pasan como unos 20 minutos desde que se quedaron afuera y todos estaban en su propio mundo sobre todo erza que empezó hacer caras extrañas todos al darse cuenta se la quedaron viendo fijamente sobre todo mirajane que se puso al frente de ella para ver que le pasaba, aunque era un poco gracioso ya que hacías muchos gestos gracioso, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien hasta que…

¡AAAHH!_ Erza grita a todo pulmón provocándoles a todos los presentes un pre infarto.

Todos se fueron contra el piso ahogando un grito traumante ya que erza al levantarse abruptamente puso sus brazos horizontal y desde el codo hacia arriba los doblo y sus manos se hicieron puños mientras que sus piernas separadas y un poco dobladas, después que todos vieron la temible acción de erza se juntaron en un circulo como si se estuvieran protegiendo de algo pero la más afectada fue mirajane ya que fue la que estuvo más cerca de ella.

Todos se la quedaron viendo por unos minutos ya que ella no decía nada literalmente le salía humo por los oídos al parecer cuando estuvo en su propio mundo algo la iso enojar a tan extremo que se pusiera asi, erza al sentir muchas miradas penetrantes vuelve en sí, recobrando la cordura.

¿Por qué me miran asi?_ le pregunto erza a todos los que estaban ''reunidos''.

…._ nadie respondió todos se las quedaron viendo algo extrañados y no podían articular ninguna palabra por el susto que le acababan de dar.

Hasta que alguien fue el valiente en hablar.

Oye erza dinos porque reaccionaste como una loca lunática_ le pregunto Max con una agenda un lápiz en la mano listo para escribir y tomando una cercanía prudente por si acaso a erza no le agrade su comentario y el pueda huir a esconderse por unos días.

Si sabes a quien no le salieron bien las cosas ¡ACERTASTES! Fue a Max que después de lo que le dijo a erza y ella procesando aquellas palabras de la nada tiene una aura oscura que emanaba miedo Max al verla decide correr ya que para el aun quería tener hijos quería conocer a una linda chica le faltaba mucho porque vivir, pero fue demasiado tarde Erza lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo estampa contra la pared provocando que le saliera un chichón en toda la frente en forma de un inmenso volcán después de eso el pobre de Max cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todos se la quedan viendo con caras de pánico y de asombro pero mas de pánico y eso que iso que cana dejara de tomar unas de sus ''botellas'' de ''agua'' de un color marrón transparente.

POV. MAX

Oye estaba del todo felisote cuando le pregunte eso a erza estaba con mi mejor amiga mi agenda y mi lápiz preferido, pero eso si tomo como precaución tener una lejanía prudente y un poco mas de eso porque si a ella no le gustaba mi pregunta o le molestaba me iba a encontrar con ''TITANIA…''(con un toque de suspenso) y eso si no quería aun quería hacer alguien en la vida aun quería tener hijos, aun quería conocer a una bonita chic… casarme… por eso mi decisión de alejarme de ella para después huir a esconderme como un gallina… un momento he dicho ¿GALLINA? Ese apodo no me gusta ya se un apodo mucho mas original ''SUPER PAVO….'' Eso si es un gran nombre… creo que me estoy yendo del tema bueno como yo seguía después de espera vi que de ella emanaba una aura tenebrosa decidí escapar pero era demasiado tarde ella me había cogido del cuello de la camisa y me había estrellado contra la pared, sentí como una balota me salía en la frente y caía al suelo.

Estaba medio consiente al alzar la mirada vi la tenebrosa mirada de Erza que me provoco un colapso total, me pude observar a mi mismo mientras que veía mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo y pensaba '' ah…. He muerto'' después de eso quede desmayado o mas bien con colapso por ver tanto espanto en unos segundos.

POV. ERZA

Después de darle una lección a Max por llamarme ''loca lunática'' sentía como unas miradas penetrantes me observaban y entonces decidí virarme, cuando me di vuelta pude ver las caras de todos los demás que tenían una faceta de asombro y… ¿pánico? Como todos no me dejaban de ver decidí preguntar.

¿Alguien más tiene otra pregunta?_ les pregunte a los demás pero todos me quedaron viendo con pánico al decir eso.

¡NOO!_ dijeron todos al unisono tan rápido como sea posible.

Tendré una infinidad de pesadillas_ dijo mira con una voz un poco baja mientras se viraba contra la pared y con las piernas dobladas.

¿Qué le pasa a mira?_ les pregunte a los demás señalándola con el dedo.

Enserio que no lo recuerda…._ dijo Levy en una voz demasiado baja y cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué?_ pregunte ya que no escuche bien.

No… nada JaJaJaJaJa_ me respondió Levy con una risita nerviosa mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Chicas porque no nos vamos a la cafetería_ dijo mira tocándose el estomago.

Mmm creo que si… bueno adiós Nab y lo que queda de Max_ dijo Cana dirigiéndose a la cafetería junto a las demás.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES.

Me pregunto porque las chicas han llegado tarde y Natsu, gray y los demás no han venido a clases de mate_ se preguntaba rotundamente.

Sr. Heartfilia ponga atención a la clase_ le regaño el profesor de matemática gildarts.

''Al parecer hoy si quiso dar clases de mate, ¿Por qué será que todo en este instituto es tan extraño primero el recto después Natsu después profesores y creo que después son los alumnos mis compañeros y mis amigos...''_ se preguntaba lucy mientras que jugaba con el lápiz.

Bueno chicos esta es la actividad del libro que van a realizar como ya explique cómo hacerlo espero que lo puedan hacer bien mientras que yo me voy a poner a revisar las lecciones de otros salones_ dijo el profesor gildarts Sentándose en su puesto y ordenando algunos papeles.

Eh… no preste atención bueno no importa me las arreglare_ dijo lucy en un suspiro.

Haber son las paginas 30, 31, 33, 34, y 36 ¿Qué pasa con las páginas 32 y 35?_ Lucy saco su libro y empezó a buscar las paginas hasta que las encontró.

Ah esto ya me lo han enseñado cuando estudiaba en casa es demasiado fácil_ dijo lucy muy contenta ya que podría terminar rápido.

20 minutos después….

Terminé_ dijo lucy para si misma para después levantarse y entregarle el libro al profesor que se quedo con la boca abierta.

¿Y-Ya terminaste todo?_ le pregunto gildarts.

Si ¿Por qué?_ devolvió la pregunta lucy.

Por qué son ejercicios difíciles y además… están bien.._ dijo el profesor con mucho asombro en su rostro al igual que todos en el salón.

P-Puedes retirarte_ fue lo único que dijo el profesor.

Lucy va caminando hacia la puerta mientras que sienta muchas miradas a su alrededor, jamás le gusto eso por eso tuvo que estudiar en casa.

Después de que lucy saliera el profesor gildarts se paro y empezó a saltar de alegría diciendo ''Solo lo explique dos veces y entendió a la perfección, ¡soy un gran maestro!''.

FUERA DEL SALON.

Nab ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_ le pregunto Lucy.

Es que Max y yo nos quedamos afuera por llegar tarde_ le respondió Nab.

Y que le paso a Max porque esta asi_ volvió a pregunta Lucy que vio a Max noqueado con chinchón en toda su frente.

Erza_ fue lo único que dijo.

AH eso explica todo_ dijo Lucy mirando hacia arriba con una cara que no le extrañaba eso.

Y sabes donde se fueron las chicas_ Lucy lo miro por unos segundo esperando la respuesta.

Se fueron a la….._ Nab lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

Se fueron por los jardines del instituto_ le dijo Nab queriéndose reír.

Y ¿Dónde queda eso?_ lo pregunto con cara interrogativa.

Sales por la puerta trasera para ir al patio del instituto después pasas las canchas atrás esta el gimnasio después la piscina después la segunda librería después el almacén y de ahí ve largo y gira a la derecha y de eso llegas a un edificio abandonado y justo por ahí esta el jardín botánico privado del instituto_ explico Nab como si nada.

Ehm… como voy a prenderme todo eso y que son los almacenes el edificio abandonado_ le pregunto de nuevo Lucy a Nab.

No preguntes solo ve a buscarlas con mis grandiosas indicaciones_ Dijo Nab haciéndole un ademan con la mano derecha para que se retirada.

Ok… Seguiré tus ''grandiosas indicaciones''_ le dijo Lucy usando entre comillas con los dedos.

Lucy empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta encontrar unas escaleras y empezar abajar sin darse cuenta que era una broma, al llegar al patio empezó a caminar por un camino de que estaba adornado de plantas para ir a las canchas de ahí se dirigió al gimnasio, cuando a ella le dijeron gimnasio pensó que era donde hacías ejercicio y pesas pero no, no era asi era un lugar para practicar básquet cuando había una competencia entre institutos.

De ahí fue a la piscina donde vio algunas niñas de unos 11 años nadando y siendo dirigidas por una profesora gruñona, me puse haber que era un tipo de bosque con un sendero después de caminar tanto llego a la segunda librería que era muy grande y tenía un puesto de café y a su alrededor tenía muchos árboles y flores al parecer este instituto tenía de todo y muchas cosas ocultas que ella no sabía, iba a entrar pero después recordó que debía seguir para encontrarse con sus amigas después de caminar llego a los almacenes al parecer hay trabajaban personas del instituto era un almacén grande después seguí caminando para encontrarme con tres almacenes mas dos estaban en funcionamiento y el otro al parecer solo guardaban cosas ahí pero con llave, decidí tomar el de en medio y mi decisión fue incorrecta ya que me tuve que regresar una vez más para tomar el lado izquierdo y para mi suerte ese era el camino correcto.

Camine y Camine pensando ''tienen demasiado espacio en este instituto no pueden hacer las cosas cerca en un mismo lugar'' hasta que al fin encontré el edificio abandonado parece una mansión pequeña o un segundo instituto deteriorado y con plantas al su alrededor y flores de todos los colores era totalmente hermoso ya que tenía un balcón grande desde mi punto de vista, desde hay pude visualizar un arroyo me lo quede viendo y fui a ver el arroyo era demasiado bonito sus aguas cristalinas y a su alrededor tenia flores de un color rojo y el otro lila me quede observando ese arroyo por unos minutos hasta que me puse a caminar hacia la jardinería botánica.

Al llegar me quedo sorprendía ya que era demasiado grande con un camino de césped y alrededor arbustos de flores de color rosado oscuro rosado claro amarillas hasta llegar a unos portales de flores que me conducen hasta una puerta de cristal y con bordes de madera, decidí entrar lo único que tuve que hacer es girar la chapa de la puerta que era de un color dorado al entrar me quede sorprendida era un lugar con muchas plantas había una parte donde estaban cultivando vegetales pero no podía entrar ya que estaba con llave, me dirigí hacia los arbusto de flores de colores y los arboles con flores de muchos colores el que más me sorprendió fue un árbol inmenso el más grande de todos los demás era de un color rosa claro y podía oler una exquisita fragancia proviniendo de el me acerque a el para verlo mejor me lo quede mirando y cerré mis ojos recordando mi hogar mis padre y hasta ella…. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos una voz varonil de tras de mi pensé que era uno de los trabajadores pero no había visto ninguno al abrir mis ojos me vire para ver quién era pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al verlo a él parado unos metros de mí.

Tú….._ fue lo único que pude decir.

POV. NATSU

Estaba dando vueltas por mis lugares preferidos del instituto ya que no quería ir a clases me aburren aunque él siempre me reprocha sobre eso, mi padre Igneel Dragneel uno de los más grandes y famosos empresarios del país y de otros países, siempre molesta sobre lo de los estudios y eso me molesta decidí pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi padre al seguir caminando decidí ir a mi sitio preferido del jardín era el gran árbol de cerezo me encantaba su aroma, a los pocos pasos que me faltaban podía oler ese exquisito aroma pero pude oler otro aroma mas era como a vainilla coco y lirios me pareció algo extraño ya que nadie más que yo viene a este sector, me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude y hay la vi la chica que era mi siguiente blanco actuare con ella aunque ya sabe mis intenciones pero igual todas caen después de todo.

Lucy…._ fue lo que le dije con un tono de sorpresa y un poco pero solo un poco de timidez.

Ella se volteo para mi fue encantador pero todas las chicas tienen su encanto ¿no es asi? Saque ese comentario de mi cabeza para centrarme en lo que iba hacer.

Tu…._ le dijo Lucy con mucha sorpresa.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, deberías estar en clases?_ le pregunte como si nada.

Eso mismo va para ti_ le respondí con mucha astucia.

¿No quieres responder mi pregunta?_ le volví a preguntar y me empezaba acercar rápidamente.

Ni tú la mía_ le die como respuesta.

Ah… ya veo te haces la difícil…_ le dije alargando la palabra y pasando a lado de ella.

¿Por qué dices eso?_ le pregunto Lucy mirándolo un poco extrañada.

Porque te haces la difícil y es algo obvio_ le dije poniendo a lado del árbol de cerezo y virándome para mirarla con una cara seria pero encantadora.

Y-Yo no me hago la difícil_ le respondí titubeando

¡Bingo!_ pensé.

Bueno y que más_ le pregunte para empezar una conversación.

Además de muchas sorpresas en un solo día y que ahora soy tu ''blanco'' pasando eso aun lado absolutamente nada_ me dijo acercándose donde yo estaba.

JaJaJaJaJa_ empecé a reír de su forma de explicar las cosas que no le agradaban.

Y tú_ le pregunto Lucy mirándolo de espalda ya que no se iba acercar demasiada correría peligro.

Paseando y buscando a mis amigos_ le dije como si no me importara.

Yo estaba buscando a las chicas y me dijo que estaban aquí_ le comento Lucy sobre la charla con Nab.

¿Ellas se escaparon de clases? Já pensé que jamás lo harían_ le dije virándome donde estaba ella.

Mmm… no se escaparon llegaron tarde y el profe no las dejo entrar_ le respondió Lucy explicando lo que sucedió.

Una cosas en que materia estamos_ le volví a preguntar ya que no sabía el horario y ni me lo quiero saber.

Matemáticas_ le respondió simplemente.

Y porque estás aquí, tengo entendido que el profe da muchos ejercicios difíciles de 4 hojas_ le pregunte ya que era extraño de que ella esté aquí, una vez fui a clases y no entendía nada de matemáticas era demasiado difícil.

Ahm… bueno…. Yo…_ Lucy no sabía que decirle empezó a titubear y a pensar algo rápido.

Tú ¿Qué?_ le pregunte acercándome peligrosamente donde ella estaba.

B-Bueno yo termine rápido todo_ le respondió virando el rostro hacia otro lado.

Mmm…_ la quede mirando por unos minutos.

Ven_ fue lo único que le dije antes de agarrar su muñeca y salir del jardín para llevarla a otro lugar.

En la cafetería.

¡Ah..! Que satisfecha que estoy_ dijo Mira muy alegre dejando una servilleta usada aun lado.

Tienes mucha razón, mira_ le dijo erza con otro pedazo de pastel de fresas.

Erza de donde sacaste esa tajada de pastel ¿no te lo habías comido hace rato?_ le pregunto Levy haciéndose a un lado de donde estaba sentada, ya que estaba a lado de erza.

Una presidenta estudiantil jamás revela sus secretos_ le respondió erza con una voz misteriosa y encantadora.

Típico de erza_ le dijo cana pero de un buen sentido.

Todas se empezaron a reír de lo que acababa de decir la alberona hasta erza se empezó a reír de eso hasta que algunas personas la sorprendieron.

¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunto una voz varonil y muy conocida para las 4 chicas pero no querían virarse para encontrarse con aquellas personas.

La que fue valiente fue erza quien se viro para encontrarse con el rostro de Jellal algo cerca, ella lo mira y se sonroja levemente para alejar el rostro del chico para después aclarar su garganta.

¿Qué quieres Fernández?_ le pregunto cierta pelirroja con un tono no muy agradable.

¿Oh? ¿Por qué esa actitud contra mí, Scarlet?_ le pregunto Jellal haciéndose el inocente con tono de voz sarcástica.

¡Já! No te hagas que no sabes… bueno dejando eso de un lado que QUIERES_ le hablo con mucho desgano en su voz y remarcando la última palabra.

Chicas no venimos a pelear digamos que venimos en son de paz_ le comento gray que arrastro una cilla y sentándose en ella.

¿Y qué quieren?_ le pregunto mira con una mirada de pocos amigos.

No podemos venir y disfrutar un buen rato con nuestras queridas amigas de la infancia_ les comento Laxus haciéndose el inocente para que las chicas les creyera.

Durante muchos años hemos aprendido que cuando ustedes vienen a nosotras es por otra razón_ le dijo Cana haciendo un ademan con la mano para después acomodarse bien en su asiento.

Bueno sin rodeos que es lo que los trae aquí_ le pregunto Levy no muy complacida con la actitud de los chicos.

Bueno bueno no te exasperes_ le dio como respuesta Gray mientras ponía sus piernas encima de la mesa.

Venimos porque queremos saber sobre su amiga esa chica pelirubia_ empezó a contar Laxus.

¿Lucy?_ le pregunto Cana un poco confundida.

Si esa misma_ dice Jellal.

Nosotras no le diremos nada porque sabemos que cuando se trata de ustedes solo son problema además ella es nuestra amiga y no diremos nada_ les dijo Levy con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio pero desafiante.

Ya se hagamos un trato_ le dice gray a las chicas frente a él.

Te escuchamos_ le responde erza cruzada de brazos y una mirada seria como si fuera la jefa de la mafia.

Ustedes nos hacen este favor y nosotros les devolvemos el favor es como un préstamo_ explico gray como un ''GRAN'' negociador.

Todas las chicas presentes se miraron entre si, se pararon e hicieron un circulo entre ellas para hablar solo entre ellas y que los chicos no escucharan.

Los chicos se las quedaron mirando.

Ehm… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?_ pregunto Laxus con cara interrogante pero de la buena forma.

¡Hagamos lo mismo que ellas!_ informo Jellal para después hacer un mini circulo y empezar a susurrar.

¡Parecemos estúpidos!_ dijo en voz alta gray para dejar sordo a sus dos amigos.

¡Shuuuuu!_ le dio como respuesta Jellal y poniendo el dedo anular encima de su boca para hacerlo callar.

¿Por qué hacemos esto?_ le pregunto Laxus a Jellal ya que fue el de la ''GRAN IDEA''.

Es fácil, ellas se creen muy sabias pero no lo son_ le dijo Jellal a los demás aunque para el los convenció.

Bueno yo y las chicas decidimos que…_ empezó a decir erza hasta la última parte que se quedo callada.

No_ todas las chicas dijeron sin mucho vacile.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? es una buena oferta_ le dijo Laxus.

Lo sabemos_ le respondió mira con un tono muy confiado e inesperado para las chicas.

Los tres muchachos se las quedaron viendo con caras incrédulas por su recientemente ''derrota'' al ''negociar''.

Erza, nos harías los honores_ le dijo Levy con una sonrisa y un tono de voz triunfante.

Chicos como ustedes saben hace aproximadamente hace casi 8 años ustedes tuvieron una ''sesión'' de fotos si no quieren que esto se distribuya por todo el instituto tendrán que hacer lo que nosotras queramos_ le empezó a explicar erza sínicamente y con mucha ironía en su cara pero al igual que todas se quería reír.

¿Una sesión?_ pregunto Jellal mirando a sus compañeros que estaban y tan duros como una roca que a la vez una sombrita cubrían sus ojos.

Ah… es que tu no estuvieses aquí cuando paso lo de la ''SECION'' DE FOTOS_ le empezó a dar una corta explicación con un tono de voz suave y sínicamente y destacando la palabra ''sesión''.

¡N-No tienes pruebas!_ le contesto Laxus en voz alta muy alterado.

Además no te tenemos miedo hace mucho que te dejamos de temer querida primita_ le dijo gray con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada un poco seria pero era sobre actuado porque en esos momentos tenía miedo y mucho.

¿a no?..._ le dijo Levy con tono suave y vacilante.

Cana se asomo para estar junto a Erza con una fotografía virada en la mano, los chicos al percatarse de eso se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a sudar frío.

Jellal queremos que seas el primero que mires esta fotografía_ Cana le extendió la mano con la foto virada esperando a que el la vire para que se encuentre con una sorpresa.

Jellal se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la fotografía con la mirada cabizbaja hasta que…

Puf...! Puf...! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ estallo de risa Jellal encontrándose con lo que tenía la foto.

¡¿Enserio ustedes hicieron esto cuando tenían 8 años?!_ con gotas de lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reírse de aquella fotografía.

Es lo más estúpido que hayan hecho y lo más ridículo JAJAJAJAJAJA_ les empezó a regañar Jellal y a la vez se burlaba de aquella fotografía.

Díganos chicos ha cuantas personas les gustarían verlos con trajes de meseras sirvientas en bikinis y hasta desnudos…_ Mirajane les empezó a decir lo que planeaban hacer con un tono de voz suave, amenazante pero sobre todo chantajista.

No lo harían además solo tienen la foto en las que estamos con ropas de mariposas_ le dijo gray confiado de lo que dijo.

Las chicas al escuchar eso sonrieron y como si fuera por arte de magia Erza, mira, Levy y Cana tenían una fotografía en cada mano.

Los chicos se quedaron atónicos enserio que las chicas les iban a dar guerra y es obvio que ellos iban a perder.

Mira gray aquí estas cuando te tomaron la foto en el bikini rosa con azul con el conjunto de aretes falsos y con los brazaletes y cadenas acuáticas_ dijo erza muy alegre mirando las fotos de su querido primo gray.

¡Deja de ver eso!_ le exclamo gray acercándose a ella y arranchándosela de la mano para de una vez romperla_ ya no podrás sobornarme ya no tienes tu preciada foto.

Ah… ¿eso crees…?_ le pregunto erza con una mirada juguetona y desafiante alzando una ceja, poniendo su mano en su cintura.

Cana le paso su bolso y de ahí saco otra fotografía que era justo la misma que había destruido gray.

El al ver aquella foto casi le da un colapso de miedo de que alguien viera esa foto toda su popularidad con las chicas estaría acabada.

Tengo más copias y si te lo preguntas tengo muchas copias de esa imagen por las dudas… un día pensé que me serviría y bueno ese día llego_ le comento erza mirando las imágenes con una mirada desinteresada.

Gray saco un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo alzo no quería ningún problema era mejor asi… las chicas al ver eso sonrieron de felicidad porque habían triunfado en la primera fase ahora faltaba la segunda fase llamada ''COMVENCER A LAXUS''.

Bueno Laxus yo de ti hago lo mismo que gray porque nosotras no te lo dejaremos fácil_ le dijo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada retadora y con mucha energía.

JÁ yo no lo hare y no me importa lo que digan las personas porque si escucho a alguien decir algo de mi que no sea de mi agrado lo masacro_ dijo con la misma mirada de mirajane y un toque frío en su voz.

Mmm… bueno entonces no te importaría que dejara ver la foto cuando tenias 8 años en la que estas semi desnudo y lo único que te tapa es un hojita_ dijo mira con una sonrisa mirando las imágenes.

¿Unas qué?_ pregunto Jellal para ver si sus oídos escucharon bien.

Una hojita_ le respondió Levy que al decir eso iso ojos saltones.

Laxus se la quedo mirando con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera que la viera pero mirajane no se dejo intimidar al contrario se acerca a Laxus quedando frente a frente mientras todos veían la escena aunque no podían ver la cara de mira solo la de Laxus… todos esperaban lo que iba a pasar y después de unos minutos termino la ''pelea'' de miradas termino.

Mira se viro y se fue caminando junto a sus amigas de lo más contenta para luego estar a lado de sus amigas y decir_ no me subestimes Laxus.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo pero no podían verle el rostro lo tenía cabizbajo y su mini cerquillo de dos puntas le tapaba los ojos.

Laxus cayo de rodillas y lo único que dijo fue_ voy a tener pesadillas por todo el año no podre dormir bien después de esto…

Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego miraron al único que faltaba Jellal, el al darse cuenta de esas miradas terrorífica que emanaban y una sonrisa temible lo único que iso fue esperar aunque el sabia que no había nada que ellas pudieran utilizar en su contra.

Jellal te acuerdas esa vez que apostaste con cana hace un año y perdiste y el trato era que el que perdía debía_ empezó hablar Levy para hacerle un recordatorio de lo que sucedió el año pasado en aquella apuesta hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

¡No digas nada más! ¡Me rindo pero por amor a dios no digas nada más!_ exclamo Jellal muy nervioso, tenso y sudando de los nervios eso si que era un bochornoso.

¿Qué? un momento el si pudo ver nuestras fotos y burlarse pero nosotros no podemos saber de qué se trataba esa apuesta_ empezó hacer reproches gray haciendo mímicas extrañas con las manos.

Bueno gray tiene razón_ le dijo Mirajane a las demás poniendo un cara de comprensiva poniéndose del lado de gray.

Bueno si ellos quieren saber no hay de otra no es asi_ respondió Erza con una enorme sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

Erza iba a empezar a contar lo sucedido del año pasado cuando cierto joven de cabello azul zafiro la detuvo poniéndose a su altura y robándole un beso corto ya que al instante cierta chica pelirroja lo golpea con lo primero que tenia a la mano un bolso aunque no tenía casi nada pero para el pobre chico sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con ladrillos.

E-Estúpido porque hicistes eso si te odio pedazo de la gran…._ Erza no pudo terminar sus aterradoras palabras ya que Cana le tapo la boca y en eso a todos se les caía una gotita por la sien.

Chicos es mejor que revisen a Jellal miren si erza no le rompió algo con ese bolso aunque no tenía casi nada adentro pero conociendo la fuerza de erza lo dudo_ les dijo Levy poniendo una cara no muy convencida de que el muchacho este bien.

Después de unos 10 minutos…

Ya podemos retomar la conversación_ dijo Cana sujetando un pedazo de soga que provenía de la atadura de erza, todas las chicas pensaron que eso serviría por seguridad.

Bueno chicas que quieren que hagamos_ le pregunto Laxus ya cansado de todo esto.

Necesitamos que nos ayuden en una bienvenida_ le respondió Erza y asombrosamente suelta del agarre de Cana.

¡¿C-Como hicistes eso?!_ le pregunto gray señalándola acusadoramente y algo asustado.

Ehm… bueno dejemos eso de lado_ dijo Erza con mucha simpleza aunque un poco pensativa.

Chicos… ¿Dónde está Cana?_ pregunto Levy buscando a su amiga con la mirada.

Erza…_ todos los que estaban reunidos en la cafetería a excepción de erza dijeron su nombre con un toque de regaño pero suave pero que mas da era erza.

Erza que le dijiste o que le hicistes a Cana_ le pregunto Laxus algo inseguro por preguntarle.

Mmm…bueno le dijo esto y aquello…_ fue lo único que dijo haciendo un ademan con ambas manos para su explicación.

EN UNO DE LOS PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO…

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! SABE DONDE ESCONDO MIS RACIONES DE CERBEZA_ Se decía para si misma Cana mientras corría por uno de los pasillos del gran instituto.

¡Debo que cambiar a mis bebes de ese sitio!_ fue lo único que se dijo a si misma para salir como un cohete a toda velocidad.

REGRESANDO A LA CAFETERIA

Miren nosotras le queremos hacer una bienvenida a lucy pero necesitamos ayuda para organizarla bien y nos faltan personas…_les dijo Mira.

¿Y ustedes quieren que las ayudemos?_ pregunto gray aunque para el la respuesta era obvia.

Obvio entonces por qué crees que hicimos todo eso del chantaje_ le respondió mira con una sonrisa y su mano derecha en su mejilla derecha.

¿Y cuando planean hacerla?_ les hablo Jellal que estaba muy cayado últimamente.

Mmm… tal vez este sábado_ le respondió Levy pensando la fecha perfecta con un dedo cerca de su mentón.

¿Qué? solo tendríamos algunas horas además ustedes la quieren hacer perfecta ¿no es asi?_ le pregunto Jellal con cara de desconcertado.

Entonces que opinan ustedes_ le devolvió la pregunta Mirajane con una cara con puchero y ojos como confundidos.

Porque no el próximo sábado, tendríamos toda la semana para hacer la ''bienvenida''_ le dijo Laxus haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas.

¿Por qué las comillas?_ Le pregunto Erza con un poco de confusión en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados por debajo del pecho.

Porque todos sabemos que no va hacer una bienvenida al fin y al cabo va hacer una fiesta pero una de las grandes_ Le explico Laxus con una expresión emocionado aunque para todos era extraño ya que Laxus no era el tipo de chico que expresaba sus emociones.

Bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir_ les dijo Jellal yéndose con los otros chicos mientras se dirigían hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Después de todo eso las chicas se sentaron cómodamente en las cillas de la mesa pero una de ellas interrumpió aquel incomodo silencio para hacerlo peor.

Erza te gusto el beso_ le pregunto Mira con ojos de perito feliz.

Erza en esos momento estaba tomando agua pero al escuchar eso casi se atora para después mirar a su amiga con una mirada odiosa y con un poco de nervios.

No fue asqueroso_ fue lo único que dijo para pararse y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la cafetería_ Vamos al salón ya mismo toca el timbre del segundo receso.

Las demás se pararon para dirigirse hacia la chica pelirroja que estaba justo en la entrada de la cafetería para asi retomar el camino para llegar hacia el salón.

EN UN CAMPO DE FLORES UN POCO LEJOS DEL INSTITUTO.

¿Natsu porque me has traído aquí?_ le pregunto Lucy un poco agitada por tanto correr.

Uhm… se me olvido_ le respondió Natsu con tanta simpleza que la pobre chica casi se va hacia atrás.

*Suspiro* Natsu te puedo preguntar algo_ le pregunto Lucy yendo junto al chico de cabellera rosa.

Sí, claro puedes preguntar lo que quieras preciosa_ le contesto Natsu a la pregunta de lucy con tono de galán mientras se sentaba en el césped.

¿Por qué actúas?_ le pregunto Lucy sin muchos rodeos para ella lo mejor sería ir al grano.

Natsu no se esperaba aquella pregunta aunque algo le decía que si no le decía la verdad la chica iba a seguir interrogándolo y eso iba hacer un dolor de cabeza pero si se lo decía todo su ''mundo'' en el que él vivía es decir el que lo protegía de la realidad y no permitía que nadie se burlara de él otra vez.

No sé de qué hablas_ le contesto Natsu mirando hacia el hermoso y tranquilo horizonte.

No te creo además tu mismo lo dijiste TODO es ACTUACION_ le replico lucy no se daría por vencida hasta que Dragneel escupiera TODO, además era muy curiosa y eso era de herencia.

Sabes no te traje aquí para que me hagas un interrogatorio además no me has dicho porque saliste tan rápido de la clase del profesor Jura he oído que sus clases son muy jodidas_ le dijo Natsu con una cara muy divertida mientras se sentaba en el amplio césped lleno de flores con una laguna frente a ellos.

Lucy puso una cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia el Dragneel al escuchar su pregunta que obviamente fue dirigida hacia ella daría lo que fuera si hubiera sido para alguien mas.

Natsu se dio cuenta que dio justo en el blanco al ver la expresión de la chica frente a el_ Si vez que no es nada bonito que te hagan preguntas incomodas o que no te gustaría contestarlas.

Lucy lo quedo viendo reprochadamente con un puchero muy adorable por asi decirlo_ *Suspiro* creo que en estos momentos no tengo absolutamente nada en mente para ponerte la contra en estos momentos_ le dijo Lucy a Natsu con una voz rendida y una mirada tranquila, la chica se quedo en el mismo lugar pensando que tal vez al chico no le gustaría estar junto a ella.

¿Qué espera?_ le pregunto Natsu virado, viéndola desde donde estaba sentado con una mirada de extrañado e inclinando la cabeza un poco.

…._ Lucy no le respondió nada solo se lo quedo viendo perpleja en estos momentos estaba viendo al mismo chico adorable tierno y un poco tonto al que había conocido desde un principio es mejor cuidarse si actuó desde un principio puede hacerlo ahora es mejor tener mucho cuidado este muchacho es un remolino de mentiras andante.

*sonrisa adorable*_ Natsu se paro rápidamente de su puesto para ir donde estaba Lucy para tomarla de la muñeca y dirigirla hacia donde estaba el sentado.

¿A-A que vino eso?_ le pregunto lucy ya sentada el césped.

Lo de antes solo te traje para que te pudieras sentar_ le contesto mirando hacia delante como si hubiera algo mejor que ver.

POV. LUCY

Sé que me está cambiando de tema y sé lo que acababa de ver era al mismo Natsu y adorable ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo que decir tonto despreocupado ingenuo ¿adónde estará mi diccionario? Bueno yo sé lo que vi y creo que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y por eso me acababa de cambiar el tema se iso el que no sabía creo que para que me diga lo que quiero saber debo ganarme su confianza pero eso será duro ya que al parecer no le agrado mucho y vive diciendo que soy su ''blanco'' intentare crear una buena atmosfera para que me diga más cosas de él.

No te diré nada aunque hagas una atmosfera agradable_ le dijo Natsu demasiado tranquilo y serio por su parte.

¿Eh… jejeje?_ no sabía que decirle o es acaso que este chico sabía leer la mente como supo que estaba pensando en eso.

Lo supe por la forma que hacías esa cara extrañas, raras y graciosas caras que haces y como antes querías saber sobre mí y no te dije supuse que no te rendirías hasta saber algo y por eso pensé que en eso estarías pensando_ le dijo Natsu un poco cansado de eso pero no del todo le agradaba la forma en que ella actuaba.

Eres un genio lo dedujiste demasiado bien_ le alague sorprendida de la capacidad del muchacho rebelde.

Gracia nena me alagas mucho_ le respondió Natsu a lucy con total superioridad en su voz en su rostro.

Volvió el anterior Natsu_ le dije con el entrecejo semi fruncido y los ojos semi cerrados.

JAJAJA que graciosa por eso me agradas_ le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

M e quede sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver generalmente Natsu siempre es un chico vanidoso, mujeriego, perverso, frío, malcriado, mentiroso y manipulador y parece un playboy pero es lo que visto después que me rebelo lo de la actuación no sé si esta siendo el mismo o está actuando pero realmente esto es agradable.

Creo que es mejor que volvamos ya mismo toca la campana del segundo recreo y si no nos vamos ahora no llegaras para entrar a las clases_ le dice Natsu parándose del piso para empezar a caminar tomado una pose de chico malo y galán.

S-Si_ le respondí mientras tartamudeaba e iba junto a el.

EN LAS PUERTAS TRASERAS PARA ENTRAR EN EL INSTITUTO.

Bueno llegamos y nos quedan 5 minutos de sobra_ dice Lucy al aire mirando su reloj que marcaban las 12:25 PM.

Creo que aquí llega todo_ le dice Natsu de la nada haciendo que ella lo mirase extraño y dudosa con una ceja alzada.

¿Qué quieres decir?_ le pregunta Lucy esperando una buena respuesta de parte de el.

Al pasar esa puerta no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, no me llames por mi nombre y no digas lo que sucedió en el jardín y no quiero que cuentes sobre el jardín de flores eso era mi escondite secreto hasta ahora y quiero que olvides todo, es decir, mi actitud mi forma de ser en esos momentos. No quiero que digas nada porque o si no te meterás en problemas y hablo enserio_ le dijo Natsu muy serio en voz como en actitud y con las manos en los bolsillos.

P-Pero…_ Le replico Lucy.

Nada de peros pasas esa puerta y todo lo que sucedió jamás paso no quiero que nadie se entere_ le dice Natsu arto de todo esto.

Lucy lo queda viendo para darle la mano en son de despedida pero el ni se inmuto para darle la mano, ella aparto la mano y traspaso la puerta para entrar al instituto e ir con sus amigas, al pasar la puerta suena el timbre del segundo recreo Lucy lo queda viendo del otro lado de la puerta mientras Natsu se dispone a solo darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Me pregunto porque será así_ se pregunto Lucy con una cara triste para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse a buscar a sus amigas.

Por los pasillos del 3 piso.

¿Porque se me ocurrió buscarlas por aquí?_ se pregunto para si misma Lucy con un puchero puchero.

¡Lucy!_ se oyó desde el fondo del pasillo haciendo que lucy se vire para ver quién era.

¡¿Dónde han estado las he buscado durante horas?!_ le pregunto Lucy un poco molesta pero era de mentira quería ver que decían sus amigas.

Nos buscaste en la cafetería_ le pregunto rápidamente Erza.

Ehm… no, porque Nab me dijo que se habían ido al jardín botánico_ le dijo Lucy un poco molesta con Nab.

Pobre te iso caminar demasiado_ le dijo Levy sintiendo pena por Lucy.

Y ¿Por qué no volviste al ver que no estábamos?_ le pregunto Cana acercándose a ella al parecer a cana le gustaba invadir el espacio personal de las personas sobre todo ponerlas mareadas por el olor alcohol.

Ehm…_ Lucy no sabía que decirles si decirles lo que paso o no pero después recordó las palabras de Natsu ''no se lo debes decir a nadie'' entonces se le vino una pequeña vil mentira.

Es que me quede por el exquisito olor a flores_ les dijo Lucy aunque esta no seria la primera ni la última vez que mentiría en algún momento tendrá que mentir para salvar su pellejo.

Me encanta el olor del árbol de cerezo es como si me diera tranquilidad_ dijo erza cruzándose de brazos y pensando en ese árbol.

Me encanta el olor a las rosas cuando están abiertas_ dice Levy con las manos en las mejillas.

A mí me encanta cuando llueve en el jardín me recuerda a mi niñez…_ les dice mira recordando cuando era niña mientras suspiraba.

Amo el olor a alcohol se siente a gloria_ dijo cana abrazando su botella y con una mirada que si hablara dijera ''esta noche tu y yo''.

*Wuau que rápido cambian de tema*_ se decía Lucy en su mente mientras se las quedaba viendo a todas.

De la nada se escucha un ruido tremendo parecía como el rugido de un dragón todas se quedaron en silencio y volvieron a escuchar el mismo rugido se empezaron a mirar y llegaron en el conclusión que todas en esos momentos tenían hambre.

Mmm… creo que mi estomago ha hablado_ dijo Lucy un poco apenada por el sonido.

Si… creo que el mío concuerda con el tuyo_ dijo erza con una cara avergonzada mientras miraba a otro lado.

Bueno que esperamos vamos a comer_ dijo Levy para después dirigirse todas a la cafetería.

EN LA CAFETERIA

Al fin pudimos llegas a la caja_ dijo Levy con una mirada nerviosa.

Sentí que me tocaron el trasero_ dijo Cana en un suspiro si hubiera visto al animal que iso eso le hubiera dado un manotón.

Diga yo a la que le paso lo mismo_ dijo Lucy diciendo yo de una vez.

Yo..!_ dijeron todas sin muchos ánimos mientras caminaban hacia una mesa.

Mirajane cómo es que comes mucho y no engordas_ le preguntaba Lucy mirando su bandeja que consistía en una hamburguesa con doble carne y mucho queso deretido con papas, una ensalada de lechuga, tomate, pepinos y aderezo dos jugos de uva y un sándwich de pollo y queso.

Es que hago mucho ejercicio porque si no lo hiciera parecería una ballena barda_ dijo mira ya sentándose en un puesto de la mesa.

Ah…_ Cana miro su plato y se dio cuenta que la comida de ella era poquita si la ponían a diferenciar con la de mirajane su comida consistía en unos nachos con queso derretido y una soda de naranja.

Levy como asi decidiste comer eso_ le pregunto Erza ya que la chica siempre comía un sándwich de pavo y un jugo pero esta vez es chile con papas picantes.

Es que fue lo que más me llamo la atención_ le respondió Levy mirando su plato y dándose cuenta que era cierto.

Erza porque siempre comes eso_ Le pregunto Lucy un poco dudosa de preguntarle a la chica pelirroja que daba mas miedo que un fantasma.

Mmm…no lo se… siempre como lo mismo_ le decía erza mirando su plato ya que su comida consistía en una pastel de fresa… lo común un jugo de fresa y unas papitas fritas.

Ah… ¿no te cansas de lo mismo?_ le pregunto Lucy con una cara de curiosidad parecía una niña pequeña cuando hacia eso.

No… es que me gustan las fresas… creo que es porque tienen casi el mismo color que mi cabello_ dijo Erza con una sonrisa para después coger un poco de su cabello y empezarlo a ver.

Dinos Lucy porque has puesto tu comida asi_ dijo Cana señalando su plato ya que en el puesto de lucy había un plato con una ensalada de lechuga con tomates y carne con queso rallado bien acomodado y la servilleta estaba doblada y los cubiertos encima de la servilleta ya que los había puesto asi al sentarse.

JAJAJA es solo un habito_ dijo lucy no muy confiada en sus propias palabras no quería que nadie se entere aunque fueran sus propias amigas.

Mmm… ya veo ¡bueno a comer que toca el timbre y debemos que ir al salón no como hoy!_ dijo Levy doblando el brazo y el puño hacia arriba por encima de la barbilla.

Cierto chicas porque llegaron tarde hoy_ les pregunto Lucy y justo en ese momento todas ellas estaban comiendo.

Erza estaba tomando jugo de fresa que al escuchar eso casi se atora, mira estaba dándole una mordisquea a su hamburguesa doble cuando casi se queda sin aire ya que el pedazo que había mordisqueado se había sin masticar, Cana estaba tomando su soda cuando se le vino todo encima y se empezó atorar y Levy era que comía las papitas con chile picante cuando al escuchar eso no se dio cuenta y se mordió la lengua y como eso estaba picante era un ardor ya que se había hecho una herida.

Lucy se las queda viendo sumamente sorprendida por esa cómica y extraña escena recién vivida.

Creo que no volveré hablar del tema…_ dijo lucy con una cara aprobatoria con los labios en una curvita hacia arriba y las cejas fruncidas.

Aja…._ dijeron todas las que casi ven la luz al final del túnel.

DESPUES DEL RECESO, EN LA AULA…

Se me dio bien mandarme todo eso_ dijo mira sentada en su puesto tocándose la pansa que estaba inflada.

Jajajaja mira si que eres comelona_ le dice Levy riéndose de la cómica actitud de su amiga.

Si pero solo a veces_ le dijo mira con el dedo índice y una cara de niña chiquita.

Chicas que nos toca ahora_ les pregunto lucy inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Haber nos toca…Educación física_ dijo Mira viendo el horario de clases.

De la nada se abrió la puerta bruscamente y entro una mujer de estatura alta y delgada con el cabello azul celeste hacia atrás era largo por debajo de las caderas se la veía como una mujer… ¿seria?.

¡Bola de perezosos muevan sus traseros y bajen a las canchas hoy tenemos mucho que hacer!_ gritaba la profesora era como una bruja para los alumnos y daba miedo con los profesores excepto con su novio.

EN LAS CANCHAS.

Rubia y compañía hagan 300 sentadillas_ dijo la profesora señalando al grupito los cuales eran Erza, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy que querían estar en el mismo grupo que ella… Mira, Elfman por la misma razón de Jet y Droy, Lucy y Loki que estuvo por la misma razón que los tres primeros.

¡El otro grupo hagan 350 abdominales!_ les dijo al otro grupito hecho por Bizca, Alzack, Nab, Max, Laki, Mickey, Julia y Vijeeter.

¡Y el otro corran 45 vueltas a todo el instituto!_ El otro grupo consistía en Cosmo, uosuke ,kamika, kama y Neppa.

Todos hicieron lo que la maestra dijo Pero en sus caras se veía lo malo que lo estaban pasando sobre todo las que estaban haciendo las sentadillas y corriendo TODO el colegio, Después de unos 30 minutos todos terminaron pero terminaron agotados en el piso.

Ahora los que hicieron sentadillas corran 35 vueltas por todo el instituto_ dijo la maestra siendo buena.

¡Los que hisieron abdominales hagan 200 sentadillas!_ dijo gritando a todo pulmón la profesora.

¡Y los que hicieron corran las 45 vueltas hagan 250 abdominales!_ aunque al parecer pensó que ellos no hicieron mucho entonces no les quito mucha cantidad.

Después de unos 30 minutos más en los que todos terminaron volvieron a caer al piso estaban totalmente agitado no podían mas pero los que conocían como era el carácter de la profesora es mejor hacer lo que dice en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo no haciendo ejercicio.

¡Ahora los que acababan de correr hagan abdominales!_ dio un grito y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

¡Los que acababan de hacer las sentadillas hagan 25 vueltas! _ Volvió a gritar la maestra parecía un monstro cuando gritaba.

¡Los que hicieron abdominales hagan 100 sentadillas!_ grito la profesora… ella tan ADORABLE que es.

Después de otros 30 minutos todos quedaron en el piso totalmente agotados de tanto hacer ejercicio no se podían ni mover y lo peor es que les tocaba otra hora con la misma profesora y lo que era lo peor era natación ahí si ya valieron verga.

EN LA HORA DE NATACION, EN LA PISCINA.

N-No me puedo ni mover_ decía Lucy sufriendo del dolor caminando a tipo robot.

Opino lo mismo_ decía Levy sujetándose las piernas para poder caminar.

Mmm… creo que yo estoy bien_ dijo Erza pero todas sabían que no lo era.

La única que estaba vivita y coleando era Mirajane que caminaba un poco adolorida pero normal no a comparación de los demás que ni se podían mover del mismo sitio.

Mira como te puedes mover fácilmente ni parece que te doliera! Dime tu secreto!_ le dice Cana acercándose lo mejor que puede hacia la mencionada.

Recuerden que todos los días hago un arduo entrenamiento_ dijo la albina para después darse un clavado en la piscina.

Entonces como hace los ejercicios_ Todas se preguntaron eso y de la nada se imaginaron la manera en la que mirajane hacia los ejercicios de la manera mas extraña, cana se la imagino haciendo 400 abdominales Levy haciendo circuito como unas 30 veces Lucy se la imagino trotando por toda la ciudad y erza se la imagino haciendo un extraño ejercicio con cocodrilos salvajes.

¡Al agua ahora!_ Grito la profesora acuarius para después sonar su silbato.

Todos se tiraron al agua para empezar a escuchar la explicación de la profesora que era un martirio para los jóvenes en la piscina, pero no les gustaron lo que la profesora dijo ya que en la hora de natación debían que nadar 30 veces de ida y de regreso.

EN LOS BESTIDORES.

Al fin termino la clase de natación, no sé si podre moverme por un tiempo_ Les decía Levy mientras salía de las duchas.

Opino lo mismo pero lo peor es que hoy tengo entrenamiento_ decía erza poniéndose la camiseta con mucho cuidado le dolía hasta los huesos.

¿Entrenamiento de qué?_ le pregunto Lucy saliendo de las duchas en toalla.

Es que erza es una espadachín_ le responde Cana poniéndose la falda para después ponerse la camisa.

¡Oh…! Increíble, debes ser la mejor_ le dice Lucy acercándose junto a ella y tomarla de las manos con estrellitas en los ojos.

No es por presumir pero se podría decir que si_ le dijo Erza ya vestida, como es que se vestía rápidamente nadie lo sabe.

¡Es la mejor! Ha tenido muchos enfrentamientos y aunque se veía serio ella jamás perdía el concentramiento_ le dijo Levy hablando con mucho entusiasmo sobre las peleas y los enfrentamientos.

¿Y cómo asi erza entrenas de espadachín?_ le volvió a preguntar Lucy sentándose para ponerse las medias.

Bueno digamos que mi familia se especializa en las técnicas de espadas, somos los número uno en varios países, somos muy reconocidos_ le dice erza dándole una explicación un poco detallada.

Pero en general mi familia se especializa en las empresas de mi familia que vienen de millonarios por parte de mi papá y de parte de mi mamá_ le dice erza pensando muy bien en todo lo que sabe para que no se pierda de nada, erza al terminar la mira a lucy con una cara extraña ya que la chica estaba con la boca hasta el piso.

B-Bueno eso me lo tenía que ver venir_ Le dice Lucy en un suspiro cansado.

¿Por qué?_ le pregunta Erza con un poco de curiosidad.

Porque eso explica tu forma de ser… un poco reservada, seria, responsable pero igual eres amable, hermosa, increíble, dulce aunque los demás no lo noten_ le empezó a redactar lo que Lucy pensaba hacia erza.

Erza se la queda bien con los ojos abiertos ni las demás habían visto ese punto de vista hacia ella era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso pero eso le alegro mucho porque sabía la opinión que tenia alguien hacia ella ya que generalmente la tomaban como un monstruo enojado pero ella también tenía sentimientos.

Gracias Lucy_ le dice erza para después regalarle una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver a plena Luz.

Ya estamos Listas vamos_ les gritan las demás para que las puedan escuchar desde afuera, ninguna de ellas querían intervenir en la plática que tenían aunque pudieron escuchar poco de la conversación por eso las dejaron seguir conversando tranquilas.

¡Ya vamos!_ les dicen Erza y Lucy para coger sus cosas y salir rumbo al salón y recoger sus pertenecías para ir a su propia casa.

EN EL SALON .

Chicas les puedo preguntar algo_ les preguntaba Lucy a las demás un poco nerviosa.

Si desde luego ¿Qué pasa?_ le responde Cana por todas.

Si no mal recuerdo Mirajane tu y Laxus que son_ le pregunto directamente.

Mmm… bueno antes éramos novios pero me engañó y rompimos después me volvió a invitar yo acepte ya que molestaba todos los día me dijo que me quería y todo eso luego me beso y desde ese momento no me ha vuelto a mirar_ le dijo Mira un poco triste por eso ella quería mucho al chico pero ella no podía estar con el por esa razón.

Lo siento por preguntar_ se disculpa lucy un poco apenada.

No importa eso ya es pasado_ le dice mira un una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

Bueno vamos_ les dice Levy para después todas empezaran ir rumbo hacia las puertas de la entrada del instituto.

Que les parece ir a comer un helado_ les dice Cana para mirar a las demás.

Yo no puedo pero mañana si_ le dice erza mirándola por lo de las clases privadas de espadachín.

Yo hoy tengo que trabajar_ les dice Levy con un puchero y los cachetes inflados.

Yo tengo que ir con mamá de comprar el sábado me quiere llevar a una reunión muy importante y quiere que vaya perfecta_ le dice mira cansada no mas de recordar eso, la última vez que fue de comprar con su madre le salieron ampollas de tanto caminar para después solo comprar un triste vestido.

Yo tengo que hacer deberes y buscar trabajo_ le responde lucy mirando hacia delante.

Si son millonarias ¿Por qué van a pie?_ le pregunta Lucy un poco dudosa ya que ella conoció a personas que hacían eso.

Nos gusta mas asi_ le respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

Oh… ya veo para mi mejor no tendré que venir solo por aquí ya que tendré su compañía_ les dice lucy mirando hacia al frente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Que dulce eres, Lucy_ le dice mira para luego darle un abrazo.

Gracias_ le dice lucy con una sonrisa ya un poco mas relajada.

Aquí es_ dijo de repente Lucy para detenerse al frente de una casa pero Luego les explicaría mejor el asunto del departamento casa como ella lo llamaba.

Oh… es un bonito lugar y al parecer es muy amplio_ le dice erza fijándose bien.

¡Bueno debo irme mañana nos vemos!_ les dice Lucy muy alegra con una sonrisa y haciéndoles de la mano en son de despedida mientras sacabas sus llaves y abría la puerta y entraba adentro.

Me pregunto si Lucy podrá cuidarse de mi primo_ se preguntaba en voz alta para que todas las escucharan y dieran sus propias respuestas.

Lucy es una chica fuerte entonces si podrá defenderse_ le responde Mira dando su opinión al respecto.

Vamos erza no olvides que tienes practicas y ese profesor si es una gran molestia_ le dice cana para empezar a caminar junto a las demás.

EN LA CASA DE LUCY Y NATSU.

Lucy cerró la puerta dejo sus llaves encima de una mesita para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar Agua helada dejo la jarra dentro de la nevera y deposito el vaso en la mesa de la cocina para tomar el rumbo hacia su habitación, Al entrar vio que todo estaba en su sitio cerró la puerta con seguro boto la mochila por ahí y se voto en la cama para poder descansar.4

¡Qué día mas agotador! Sobre todo lo que paso hoy…._ empezó a decir Lucy a los cuatros vientos pero lo ultimo lo dijo un poco triste para después acomodar bien una almohada para cubrir bien su cara solo se veía sus ojos ya que estaba acostada encima de la almohada.

Lo que se ha convertido mi vida desde que llegue a fairy tail esta vez siento que tengo personas que me quieren_ se decía Lucy ya recuperando su alegría para sentarse en la cama y mirar el techo.

Me pondré hacer deberes_ lucy se paro para recoger su mochila y sentarse en su escritorio.

Natsu abrió la puerta de la entrada y vio las llaves de la propietaria del otro departamento decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta y entrar pero escucho lo que la chica dijo y en ese momento se sintió identificado.

''Lo que se ha convertido mi vida que llegue a fairy tail esta ves siento que tengo personas que me quieren''.

Entonces no te querían en casa… eh…_ dijo Natsu desde el otro lado de la puerta_ Bueno por hoy te dejare en paz.

Natsu se empezó alejarse de la puerta para dirigirse a su propio departamento, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su gato happy durmiendo plácidamente en su cama pero decidió no despertarlo y entro en silencio para después quitarse los zapatos y la camiseta y acostarse a lado de happy.

EN LAS CALLES UNA DE LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA.

Creo que olvidamos algo_ les decía mira caminando junto a las dos chicas a lado de ella.

Si… yo también creo eso_ le comentaba Cana.

Es verdad algo se me olvida pero no se muy bien que es… no importa_ decía con mucha simpleza Erza Haciendo un movimiento con los hombros si no le importara.

AFUERA DEL INSTITUTO.

Max ya vámonos_ le decía Nab con un poco de frio.

No recuerda lo que dijo erza nos esperan ¡ahí o verán!_ le dijo Max un poco asustado por las palabras de erza la chica mas temible.

¡Aun quiero ser joven vivir mi vida…! ¡No quiero estar en cillas de ruedas!_ le dijo Max a Nab cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa con una cara de mucho temor por eso.

Pero ya son las 8:45 Pm_ le reprochaba Nab.

¡No importa las esperamos!_ le dijo Max a Nab con mucha determinación.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LUCY.

Pondré el despertador a las 6 AM debo que despertarme temprano_ se dijo Lucy para si misma con el despertador en la mano_ Bueno ya esta empezare a escribir la carta para mamá.

CARTA.

Querida mamá te extraño mucho me afecta no tenerte a lado mío en estos momentos pero te a viso que estoy muy bien aquí en esta nueva ciudad en el nuevo instituto que se llama Fairy tail me encanta he tenido mas amigos cada día aunque hoy me entere una verdad que no me lo esperaba me dolió un poco pero era de esperarse las personas a veces te lastiman pero no hablemos de eso, extraño mi hogar, a los empleados de la casa que eran como mis amigos, te extraño a ti, a papá y a ella pero comenzare de nuevo desde cero quiero ser otra y hay personas que me apoyaran como mis nuevas amigas a las que en un muy poco tiempo he llegado apreciar.

Te Amo con todo mi corazón siempre fui muy cercana a ti por eso te escribo pero me tengo que ir debo que ir a dormir para despertarme mañana.

Te ama tu hija

Lucy Heartfilia.

Fin.

* * *

espero que les gusten este cap!


	4. un secreto y una cita estropeada

_**4-mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail - un secreto y una cita estropeada.**_

_**.narra lucy**_

Ha pasado exactamente dos semana desde que entre a fairy tail por ahora todo marcha bien excepto por algunas cosas como que las chicas actúan mas raro de lo normal que la mayoría de las mañanas encuentro a Natsu sin camisa y sin pantalones por toda la casa excepto por mi departamento eso es lo único bueno… además que loki se me acerca invadiendo mi espacio personal y Natsu por a veces nos queda mirando aunque loki sea un buen chico o esa es mi opinión no estoy interesada por ahora y la ultima cosa que no marcha bien es Erza, se comporta algo extraño cada vez que paso ese chico llamado Jellal lo mira de una manera intimidante pero nerviosa a la vez y se sonroja un poco cada vez que el chico le giña el ojo.

Al parecer, perdió algo Muy importante de ellos en las últimas semanas que voy a decirle a mi querida, yo vivo todos los días con sorpresa en esta escuela pero ESO es bueno es Lleno de alegría y de personas que son como una familia.

Empecé a caminar mas rápido para llegar con mis amigas aun que yo misma lo diga y es muy rápido decir esto… son como mis mejores amigas me entienden me valoran me escuchan hasta me quieren y no son unas chicas vanidosas solo por que sean millonarias.

Me di cuenta que ya había llegado al gran instituto cada mañana me pongo a pensar que fue una buena decisión venir a esta ciudad.

**_fin de la narración._**

Lucy entro al instituto saludando al portero como todas las mañanas saludando a todos que la saludaran para seguir su rumbo hacia su salón preferido B-14 la mayoría de los grados y profesores dicen que es el grado mas relajoso de todo el instituto aunque los del salón no lo crean.

Lucy iba subiendo las escaleras ansiosa para ver con quien se iba a encontrar hoy en el salón porque generalmente estaba primero Levy luego Cana, Erza y mira o a veces al revés por eso era extraño predecir con quien se iba a encontrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico de cabellera azul oscuro su nombre Gray Fullbuster uno de los chicos mas coquetos, rompe corazones, engañadores y manipuladores de todo el instituto.

B-Buenos días…_ Lucy entra al salón saludando al único chico en el salón esperando un saludo de vuelta pero jamás llego.

Lucy lo quedo mirando con mucho reproche en sus ojos con un puchero de enojada y las cejas fruncidas, luego se volteo y se fue a su asiento y fue ahí que lo escucho.

Buenos días_ Le respondió el chico que cuando lo vio tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

Lucy sonrió para sentarse y sacar un libro y abrirlo por la mitad y empezar a leerlo pero alguien se sentó al frente de ella quitándole el libro y empezar a leer el nombre del libro.

¿Oscuros?_ le pregunto Gray mirando la portada del libro con una ceja alzada con una mirada de poco interés.

Si es muy interesante este libro me lo recomendó Levy_ Lucy se emociono pensando que a el le gustaba los libros pero lastima… se equivoco.

Te digo algo no me gustan los libros pero parece interesante…aunque_ empezó a redactar gray para pausar un momento y pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

Es un poco mas de chicas ya que tiene fantasía, romance, misterio y muchas cosas más…_ le dice gray devolviéndole el libro para pararse y dirigirse a la salida con los brazos alzados y entrecruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Vamos_ Gray se detiene para voltearse mirando justamente a lucy.

¿A dónde?_ Le pregunto Lucy con un poco de desconfianza pero no se le notaba.

A cualquier parte es mejor quedarse que quedarse aquí aburrido ¿No crees?_ le dice Gray con una sonrisa sincera para salir caminando por la puerta.

Lucy se lo quedo viendo y lo único que pudo hacer es seguir al chico hasta que lo alcanzo al momento de estar junto a él se sintió intimidada sentía muchas miradas encima suyo pero no le dio importancia.

Y… dime ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?_ le pregunto Lucy suavizando un poco el ambiente porque se sentía un poco incomodo y tenso.

JAJAJA_ empezó a reír Gray por el comentario tan peculiar que le iso lucy.

Si, se podría decir que siempre vengo por aquí digamos que es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo_ le comento el chico haciéndose el gracioso con la mirada hacia al frente con una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa.

Eso se nota_ lucy lo mira con una sonrisa burlona al igual que su tono de voz.

Oye Lucy… ¿Verdad?_ Gray la mira esperando una respuesta positiva a que ese sea su nombre generalmente no recuerda muy bien los nombres de las personas.

Si ¿Qué pasa?_ Lucy lo miro con mucha simpleza en sus ojos y rostro.

Me he dado cuenta de algo… que no eres como las demás chicas_ le dice el chico de pelo azul oscuro mirándola del rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa.

¿Me tengo que sentir alagada o no…?_ le pregunto Lucy con una mirada juguetona al igual que su voz pero era por juego.

¡JAJAJA obvio que si! Yo jamás doy cumplidos a las chicas_ le dijo Gray sin mucha sutileza en la forma en la que lo dijo.

¿Cuándo ha sido el ultimo cumplido después de mi que has dado?_ le pregunta Lucy queriendo saber quien fue la afortunada chica que se gano un alago del ''GRAN GRAY FULLBUSTER''.

Hace no mucho tiempo… no lo recuerdo_ Gray tenia tristezas en los ojos pero al darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Lucy decidió cambiar radicalmente su actitud.

Bueno y dime ¿Cómo has estado con cabeza de lava? Conociéndolo te ha hecho pasar muchas incomodidades en tu propia ¿casa?_ Le dice Gray mirándola con una ceja alzada con una media sonrisa de lado y mirando de vez en cuando hacia delante para no estrellarse.

¿Cómo es que lo conoces tan bien?... pero respondiendo a tu pregunta me hace pasar vergüenza a veces, y lo peor es que lo hace en mi propia casa o de vez en cuando en la calle_ Lucy se cruza de brazos pensando con mucha rabia las veces en que Natsu la iso pasar vergüenza.

¿Y qué te hacía para que te enojes?_ le pregunta gray virando un pasillo hacia el patio del instituto siendo seguido por Lucy.

Pues hace 1 semana el día lunes fui a comprar a la tienda y al salir todos me miraban extraños y había una multitud alrededor de un chico y cuando me di cuenta era Natsu_ Empezó a contar su ''trágica'' historia.

Ya ¿y después que paso?_ Le preguntó Gray sentándose en una de las bancas del patio del instituto.

Bueno quise saber que estaba haciendo ese tonto y como soy muy curiosa me acerque a ver pero no me esperaba lo que iba a pasar al acercarme escuche a Natsu decir algo en voz alta.

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy vio una gran multitud alrededor de alguien pero no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba ya que toda esa gente le tapaba al chico o a la chica entonces se decidió acercar un poco mas y para su sorpresa era el chico que la atormenta en su casa y en el instituto cuando esta sola.

Lucy fue hacia el chico pero cuando se acerco Natsu la alcanzo a ver y le dijo algo en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan claramente.

¡Ella es la mujer más cruel del universo!_ Natsu empezó a hacerse el dramático e inocente en frente de toda esas personas.

¡Ella fue quien me dejo en la calle por otro hombre, me dejo a mi y a nuestro bebé!_ dijo dramáticamente Natsu mientras le apuntaba con el cuarto dedo.

Todas las personas empezaron a murmurar cosas como ''que mujer sin corazón'' ''como pudo hacerle eso al pobre joven'' ''pobre chico y su bebé'' ''que mujer más cruel'' ''es una mujer sin vergüenza''.

Todos se viraron para verla con una mala cara pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando el chico le dedico una sonrisa triunfante, Una gran sonrisa ganadora para que a la chica se le sumiera los humos a la cabeza.

Estúpido Natsu ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!_ le reclamo Lucy enojada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Buu! Eres de lo peor, ¡eres una idiota por hacerle eso al pobre chico!_ Toda la gente empezó a abuchearle en ese momento Lucy quería que la tragara la tierra.

¡Ella me dejo por otro hombre me destrozo a mí y a mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé esta con mi madre que esta enferma mientras yo trabajo arduamente pero no me aceptan por ser tan joven y me es difícil de conseguir trabajo…!_ empezó a grita Natsu dramáticamente Natsu a todo pulmón para hacer quedar mal a lucy.

Lucy no aguanto mas y fue hacia Natsu lo agarra de la muñeca y salió corriendo de ese lugar donde no debería de poner un pie por un tiempo. Se dirigió a casa corriendo como si un alma en pena la estuviera persiguiendo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

¡Eso fue lo que te iso la semana pasada, creo que eso fue genial!_ Gray se puso muy alegre de esa idea a quien se le hubiera ocurrido.

Lucy lo miro con algo de extrañeza y como que iba a decir algo pero no lo iso.

Ah… lo siento, aunque fue una buena broma_ Gray le iso recordar que aunque no lo quiera admitir fue una buena broma por parte de Natsu.

JAJAJA creo que si_ le respondió Lucy riéndose de lo que acababa de contar.

Porque no regresamos al salón las chicas ya deben de haber llegado_ le dice gray para pararse y hacer un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a que lo siga.

Esta bien_ fue lo único que dijo para empezar a caminar junto a su nuevo amigo.

EN EL SALON

Al parecer Lucy ya llego hace mucho pero… ¿A dónde se habrá metido?_ se preguntaba Erza rotundamente con los brazo cruzados debajo del pecho.

Erza tranquila tal vez salía a dar una vuelta como vio que no habíamos llegado decidió salir un momento_ Mira intento alejar esos pensamiento de seguro está preocupada por ella pero si están en un instituto porque habría de preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas conocidas para los que estaban ahí en el salón la mayoría se los quedo mirando pero las que mas se impresionaron fueron las chicas del salón no solo Erza, mira, Levy y Cana si no también las otras chicas presentes.

Hola chicas, Buenos días_ las saludó Lucy con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

Buenos días chicas_ Gray también las saludó para sorpresa de todos generalmente el era serio y frio con las personas excepto con sus amigos y ahora su nueva amiga.

Buenos días y Gray ¿que le dijiste a Lucy para que se baya contigo?_ Erza puso una cara seria pero no estaba enojada se alegraba de que su primo se lleve bien con una chica además si era su amiga.

Nada solo le dije para salir a caminar y conversar eso es todo_ Gray se puso a la defensiva, sabiendo cómo es su prima.

Está bien te creeré por esta vez_ Le dice erza mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Buenos días_ Levy entro junto a Cana para dar un saludo y seguir hasta su puesto al igual que su amiga de a lado.

Buenos días_ Todos les respondieron el saludo cordialmente.

Al fin llegas Levy_ le replica Mira con un puchero adorable y los brazos entre cruzados encima de su pupitre.

Lo siento es que estaba leyendo un libro ayer y me pareció sumamente interesante y bueno me quede hasta tarde hasta que lo termine_ Le dice Levy con una cierta alegría en su voz.

¿Hasta que hora te quedaste ayer?_ Lucy no estaba muy segura de preguntar o no.

Hasta las 4:46 AAMM_ Levy le respondió de la manera mas extraña.

¿Cuántas paginas eran?_ le pregunto Cana.

372 páginas más la nota de autor_ Levy lo dice como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Entonces… solo has dormido casi una hora con 14 minutos_ Lucy le dice de una forma preocupada por su amiga que leyó un libro en una noche.

Levy se se da media vuelta ya que les estaba dando la espalda a los demás porque estaba acomodando su mochila en su pupitre, Levy se las quedo mirando y les señaló sus ojos donde no muy debajo de ellos estaban lo que todos llaman ojeras.

Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas muy conocidas para todos eran ni mas ni menos Natsu, Laxus y Jellal era extraño que los tres lleguen al mismo tiempo, Generalmente llegaba primero Gray después Natsu, Jellal y Laxus.

Los tres chicos no dijeron ninguna palabra ni se inmutaron en mirar a las personas que los estaban mirando… solo siguieron hasta sus respectivos puestos.

Lucy se lo quedo mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera si no era una que claramente había hecho una travesura o una broma por asi decirlo.

Lucy ¿Por qué sonríes tanto al ver a Natsu?_ Loki se le acerco demasiado a Lucy con una cara interrogativa pero chistosa.

¿De donde saliste?_ Lucy le pregunto a Loki un poco asustada porque el chico salió de la nada y eso que él no estaba en el salón.

De la pansa de mi mamá, Ahora explica_ Loki le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente ni lo pensó solo apareció asi de repente en su mente.

JAJAJAJA_ se rio Mira para luego dejar de reír y concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando.

Lucy cierto ¿Por qué llego Natsu tarde? ¿Tú no lo levantabas?_ Gray le pregunto de repente porque se le había hecho extraño que los dos no llegaran juntos.

Bueno…_ Lucy empezó a pensar bien lo que iba a decir hasta que_ Ring…!_ tocó la campana para que todos los estudiantes vayan a sus clases.

Lo siento toco el timbre se los cuento en receso ¿Si?_ Lucy les dice con una sonrisita inocente.

Todos se fueron a sus lugares para después ver como la puerta se habría dejando ver a la profesora de francés.

Les bons élèves de la matinée (Buenos días alumnos)_ La profesora saludo de una manera dulce y angelical para darse cuenta que había una cara nueva entre todos los estudiantes.

Bueno veo que hay una chica nueva si no me equivoco tu entraste el día Jueves ¿Verdad?_ La profesor le pregunto a Lucy mirándola con una sonrisa.

Si_ fue lo único que dijo Lucy, esa profesor aunque parezca buena parece intimidante.

Bueno creo que nadie te ha dicho que tienen conmigo todos los días excepto el día lunes. Pero los días Jueves y viernes no pude venir por problemas de salud, Y no di clases esos días y como no di clases no nos pudimos presentar adecuadamente, Por favor levántate y preséntate_ la profesora empezó a explicar el porqué no les había dado clases esos dos días para empezar a caminar de lado y hacerle un ademan a lucy para que se parara.

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo 16 años y vengo de New york_ Finalizo Lucy su presentación con muchos nervios.

Gracias Lucy creo que ahora me toca a mi presentarme_ empezó a hablar cortésmente_ Mi nombre es Victoria Valentain tengo 31 años y vengo de Francia.

Bueno ahora saquen todos sus cuadernos de francés y pónganse a copiar lo que escriba en el pizarrón_ La profesora Victoria finalizo de hablar para voltearse y empezar a escribir lo que decía en el libro.

Después de 1 hora de tortura para los estudiantes al fin tocó la campana por el cambio de hora, La profesora Victoria recogió sus cosas para despedirse y marcharse.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, les étudiants (hasta la siguiente hora, alumnos)_ La profesora Victoria iso un movimiento con la mano en son de despedida para retirarse del salón.

. . .

Ya ha pasado 6 horas desde la primera clase y en unos pocos minutos seria receso nuevamente.

En esos momentos estaban en clases de Matemáticas con el profesor Gildarts.

No puedo creer que estoy en clases de matemáticas generalmente estaría rondando por los pasillos del instituto o por las canchas viendo si no hay chicas con quien ''jugar'' un momento.

Señor Dragneel me esta escuchando_ Gildarts le pregunto con un notorio enojo en su voz.

Ehm… si… obvio que si_ le conteste disimulando un poco mi tono de voz y de desorientación en la materia.

¿Asi..? Bueno entonces pase a la pizarra y realice este ejercicio_ gildarts le iso un gesto a Natsu con la mano para que pasara al frente mientras el escribía un ejercicio en el pizarrón.

Me pare sin titubear ni por un momento en mis pasos, al llegar vi como el profesor me sonreía y me extendía un marcador para que resuelva el ejercicio.

Me quedé viendo el pizarrón unos momentos esperando a que mi cerebro reaccionara y ''diga'' algo, solo suspire y le dirigí una mirada al profesor para que me dejara ir a sentar.

Siéntate Natsu_ el profesor dio un suspiro agotador y lo mando a sentar.

Solo me dirigí a mi pupitre sin mirar a nadie, me sentía abochornado conmigo mismo por no saber matemática. Siempre he sabido que mi punto débil es la matemática siempre lo ha sido pero no me preocupo mucho si necesito ayuda en los exámenes o en las tareas las chicas me auxiliaran.

_**Punto de vista. NORMAL**_

Mientras que casi todos prestaban atención a la clase excepto por una chica con cabello escarlata que estaba sometida en sus fantasías sobre un chico de cabello azul zafiro.

Erza estaba con los codos encima del pupitre y sus manos debajo del mentón, pero algo en su fantasía salió mal y se puso roja y se paro de la nada y grito_ ¡ESO ESTA MAL!.

Todos en el salón la quedaron viendo con cara de bicho raro sobre todo un chico de cabello azul zafiro que la vio con mucha atención.

¿Señorita Scarlet, hay algún problema?_ le pregunto gildarts virándose y quitándose los lentes.

S-Si… hay un problema en la operación que iso mal_ le dijo erza esperando a que los ángeles la escucharan y la salvaran de ese embrollo.

Haber…_ Gildarts se puso de nuevo sus lentes y se puso a revisar la operación unos momentos hasta que se viro y le dio una gran sonrisa a erza_ Si tiene razón y por ser la única que se dio cuenta se gano 1 punto para los exámenes.

Erza se quedo con la boca semi abierta mientras se sentaba y empezó a celebrar en voz baja agradeciendo que la hayan escuchado y además se ganó 1 punto para el examen.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo para que la campana sonara.

¡Bueno salgan al receso!_ gildarts salió a cual cohete del salón de clases.

¿Lucy? Quieres pasar el receso conmigo_ le pregunto loki con una sonrisa acercándose con una mirada suplicante.

Ehm… bueno…si_ fue lo único que dijo antes de que loki se la llevara como un rayo a toda velocidad.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal y Laxus se quedaron viendo lo que acababa de pasar entre lucy y loki, Gray iso una mueca no le agradaba loki por ser un mujeriego, patán.

Loki está haciendo su jugada_ Dice Laxus con una sonrisa.

Natsu recuerda que el año pasado te arrebato a una chica… no te vas a dejar quitar esta vez ¿o si?_ le dio un tipo regaño Jellal junto con una pregunta.

Oh claro que no, lucy se enamorará de mi antes que loki la pueda conquistar_ Natsu se le formo una sonrisa sarcástica al igual que a todos a excepción de Gray.

¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto de repente Jellal.

Nada_ dice gray dirigiendo hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?_ se pregunto Laxus cruzándose de brazos y mirando la puerta donde había salido gray hace unos momentos.

No lo se pero se lo preguntare_ Jellal al igual que Laxus se cruzo los brazos y miro seriamente a la puerta donde salió gray.

Vamos al receso ya casi todos se han ido_ Natsu se dirigió hacia la salida siendo perseguido por sus dos amigos.

Loki porque me has traído atrás de las canchas, nos podríamos haber quedado en la cafetería_ Le reprocho Lucy a loki por haberla hecho caminar demasiado.

Lucy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ la miro Loki demasiado serio para decir verdad.

Si adelante_ le contesto lucy.

¿Por qué estás aquí?_ le pregunto Loki sentándose sobre un tronco en el piso.

Pero tu me trajiste aquí_ le dice lucy con una cara confundida.

No, no me refiero a eso… si no… porque estás aquí en magnolia deberías estar en new york junto a tu familia_ Loki se puso serio pero con una mezcla de preocupación en su rostro y en su voz, poniéndose en una posición curva.

¿De que hablas?_ Lucy se tenso y se puso nerviosa al escuchar lo que loki acababa de decir.

Se sobre tu familia y sobre lo que paso con ella…_ loki le hablo de una forma mas rejada pero con su semblaje serio.

Creo que te estás equivocando de persona_ le dijo Lucy junto con una mirada nerviosa y sintiendo como una gota de sudor caía por su cien.

El primer día no me di cuenta de quien eras… al principio pensé que eras una chica hermosa y atractiva… pero al paso de los día me empecé a dar cuenta y quería ver si mis dudas eran ciertas y ya veo que estaba en lo correcto_ loki le explico a Lucy su corto análisis sobre ella.

Y… ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?_ lucy se rindió de ocultarlo porque sabía que iba hacer en vano.

Mi nombre completo es loki león eso te suena_ loki la miro divertido y le guiñó el ojo.

Loki león… ¡ah!_ Lucy empezó analizar el nombre de loki en su cabeza y recordó de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

¡Eres el hijo de la familia rica que venía a mi casa todos los días!_ lucy lo apunto con el dedo asombrada y maravillada de que sea su amigo de la infancia.

Me recordaste eso me alegra mucho_ Loki le sonríe parándose para estar a lado de ella.

Si… aunque si soy sincera antes no te recordaba… si me hubieras dicho tu apellido te hubiera recordado al instante_ Lucy le da una sonrisa cálida.

Creo que si… pero aun no me lo has explicado_ Loki la miro nuevamente serio.

Bueno digamos que mis padres están mas al tanto de ella que de mi… y ni si quiera me prestan atención por eso…_ empezó a contar lucy y quedándose en pausa en la ultima parte.

¿''Por eso''?_ le pregunto loki a lo que ella iba a decir.

Me escapé de casa… y dudo que se hayan dado cuenta… creo que los empleados son los únicos que se han dado cuenta_ Lucy finalizó la frase con una mirada triste hacia el piso.

Lucy…_ La voz de loki era de comprensión y compasión hacia la chica, en esos instantes la vio tan frágil que si fuera de porcelana se rompería al instante.

Lucy no sabe cuándo pero loki la estrecho en sus brazos delicadamente, Sintió en ese mismo instante el apoyo que le daba loki aun mas si el era su único mejor amigo de la infancia que había regresado además era el único que sabía la verdad.

Lucy sintió sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos nublados que decidió esconder su cara en el pecho de loki y desahogarse del dolor que ella sentía, al igual que loki ella lo abrazo y se quedaron asi por mucho tiempo.

Chicas hay de hacer la fiesta este mismo fin de semana_ les dijo cana con una botella de jugo de fresa.

Ya tenemos todo preparado solo falta la distracción_ Dijo Levy en esos momentos se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Ya sabemos que hacer ¿verdad chicas?_ Pregunto Erza con una0 amplia sonrisa.

Las 4 chicas buscaron a los 3 chicos que habían sobornado unas semas atrás hasta que los encontraron sentados en una mesa de al fondo. Las chicas se pararon y se dirigieron donde estaban ellos.

¡Hola chicos!_ dijo felizmente mirajane saludando con la mano.

¿Qué quieren?_ pregunto Natsu sin mirarlas y con sus ojos en su celular.

No es tu asunto_ le dijo Cana con una mueca desaprobatoria y enojona.

¿Entonces?_ volvió a preguntar.

Jellal, Laxus y… ¿adónde esta gray?_ pregunto Levy mirando alrededor pero no lo encontró.

No sabemos… solo se fue por ahí_ le respondió Jellal a la pregunta de la peli azul.

Bueno entonces Jellal y Laxus vamos necesitamos hablar_ le dijo erza haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se levantaran.

¿Por qué?_ pregunto Laxus mirándola con una ceja arqueada y con una notoria irritación.

Se acuerdan lo de los chantajes_ mirajane intento hacer que ellos recuerden y funciono.

En estos momentos vamos_ Dijo Jellal parándose junto con Laxus.

Natsu apago su celular y los quedó viendo un momento para luego preguntar de que chantaje.

¿De qué chantaje hablan ustedes?_ Natsu bajo los pies de la mesa y se puso erguido en la silla.

Ha… bueno… digamos que son tonteras_ Laxus le dio un cara junto con un mueca al decir eso como si tratara de decir ''no preguntes mas''.

Tu no sabes Natsu es que hace aproximadamente 2 semanas nosotros acordamos en hacer una bienvenida a lucy como una fiesta y los chicos nos van ayudar_ le comento Erza con una sonrisa.

Les ayudo_ les dijo Natsu parándose de su silla.

¿Enserio?_ le pregunto erza algo asombrada de la actitud de su primo.

Si además tengo tiempo libre_ dijo Natsu aunque solo las ayudaba por que no se quería quedar solo.

Bueno entonces vamos que tenemos que ponerte al día_ dijo Levy.

Después de unos minutos de explicación

Y eso es todo lo que vamos hacer para la fiesta_ le dice erza cruzándose de brazos.

Entiendo… ahora que recuerdo de lo que me explicaron necesitan que alguien distralla a Lucy ¿Verdad?_ hablo Natsu esperando respuesta de parte de las chicas.

Si ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Mira poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Entonces yo seré la persona que la distraiga_ les dijo Natsu para pararse e ir caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería.

¿Qué? no tu…_ Levy iba a caminar hacia Natsu para contradecirlo hasta que erza puso su brazo y la detuvo.

Déjalo_ le hablo erza.

¿Por qué?_ dijo Levy con una mirada un poco desconcertada.

Si el quiere acompañar a lucy no hay problema_ le dijo erza con una media sonrisa y una mirada como tramando algo pero nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de mirajane.

Gracias primita tu me entiendes_ le agradeció Natsu de una forma coqueta y se fue del lugar.

¡Ring…!_ el timbre sonó y todos los que estaban en la cafetería se estaban yendo hacia sus respectivos salones al igual de unos par de chicos que estaban atrás de las canchas.

Recién había tocado la campana y la mayoría de la clase ya estaban ahí excepto dos personas muy conocidas en el salón.

¿Y lucy?_ pregunto gray acercándose donde estaban las 4 chicas conversando.

Mmm… no sabemos no ha regresado y veo que loki tampoco_ le respondió Cana mirando el asiento vacío de loki.

Gray miró hacia la banca de loki justo donde cana había mirado anteriormente_ ya veo.

Gray se retiro del grupo de chicas para ir donde estaban sus amigos y justo topándose una escena donde loki y lucy entran muy felices.

¡Jajajaja loki… eres un tonto!_ le dice lucy dándole un golpecito suave en el brazo junto con una sonrisa.

¡JAJAJA pero si tu comenzaste!_ se ríe loki junto con lucy y darle un suave golpe con el brazo.

JAJAJA si… pero…_ Lucy dejó de reír cuando sintió unas penetrantes miradas, empeo a mirar por el salón y vio que aquellas miradas pertenecían de Gray, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana y la principal de todas de Natsu.

Ehm… bueno adiós, Lucy_ Loki se despidió de lucy algo nervioso por todas las miradas.

Lucy iso un gesto con la mano para despedirse y fue caminando a su asiento sintiendo que las miradas se disolvían pero había algunas que al parecer estaban como chicles pegados a ella.

Hola chicas_ Lucy al fin llego al grupito formado y ellas la quedaron viendo por mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

¿Por qué llegaste tarde y junto con loki?_ pregunto erza mirándola con una cara seria pero preocupada.

Estábamos conversando y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo_ lucy intento que eso sonara a una disculpa.

Mira sonríe y le dice_ es una broma tranquila… lo hacemos por molestar.

Las 4 chicas empezaron a reír y lucy iso lo mismo pero con una sonrisita nerviosa, Sintió las mismas miradas de hace rato y busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta que Natsu la estaba mirando junto con gray, al ver que ella se percató ellos viraron radicalmente la cara hacia otra dirección.

Ara Ara Lucy al parecer dos chicos te estaban mirando_ le dice mira con una sonrisa y provocando que ella se sonroje.

¿Q-Que dices?_ dice lucy con las mejillas coloradas.

Deberías verte te ves muy mona_ le dice Cana con una botella de licor.

Es cierto_ le confirman erza.

Buenos días alumnos perdón por la demora y siéntense en sus respectivos asientos_ dijo la profesora de lengua y literatura entrando por la puerta y cerrándola de tras de si.

Buenos día profesora Stewart_ dijeron todos los alumnos.

Bueno saquen su libro en la pagina 33_ empezó a decir la profesora al igual que todos ella también saco su libro.

Pasaron las clases y al fin sonó el timbre de salida.

Lucy iba caminando por la puerta del instituto hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, temiendo a que sea un pervertido del instituto voltea rápidamente tomando la mano y virándole el brazo hacia atrás.

Escucho un quejido y a lucy casi se le va los colores de la cara al darse cuenta de quien era, si era ella, la mismísima era Scarlet.

L-Lucy puedes dejar mi brazo… me esta doliendo_ le ordenó erza con un poco de dolor en su voz.

L-Lo siento mucho… es que me enseñaron a cómo protegerme sola_ se disculpo Lucy.

Necesito que me ayudes_ le suplico erza acercándose lo demasiado para invadir su espacio personal.

¿E-En que?_ le pregunto lucy nerviosa por la actitud de erza.

E-Es que t-tengo un-una cita…_ musito erza poniéndose tímida y jugando con sus dedos_ y quiero que me ayudes con la ropa.

Me encantaría y dime dime quien es el chico_ pregunto lucy con demasiada intriga en sí.

Bueno no lo se…_ le contesto erza poniéndose un poco erguida y jugando con sus dedos.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_ Lucy alzo una ceja y se puso las manos en la cintura.

Bueno hoy encontré una carta en mi mochila y hay afirmaba que era de un chico y que me invitaba a salir por hoy en la tarde_ Erza termino de contarle a lucy sobre la carta sin parar y al terminar tomó un gran bocado de aire.

Bueno entonces…MANOS A LA OBRA_ Lucy coge el brazo de erza y se van corriendo hacia las tiendas de ropa.

En la salida del instituto.

Oye Jellal quieres ir a mi casa a jugar PlayStation_ le pregunto Natsu a Jellal mientras iban caminando a la salida.

Si, ahora me vengare por la otra vez que hicistes trampa_ Le dijo Jellal con tono vengativo y una sonrisa de chico malo.

Mira ahí esta erza y lucy, vamos a molestarlas un poco_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y acercándose a las chicas al igual que Jellal.

''Necesito que me ayudes''_ escucharon ellos y siguieron caminando un poco mas despacio y se escondieron por la grande puerta del instituto para seguir escuchando la conversación.

¿E-En que?_ se escucho ahora lucy.

E-Es que t-tengo un-una cita…_ erza se escucho un poco avergonzada al decir eso _y quiero que me ayudes con la ropa

Jellal empujo suavemente a Natsu para hacerlo a un lado poniéndose a escuchar mejor la conversación de esas dos.

Me encantaría y dime quien es el chico_ le pregunto lucy.

Bueno no lo se_ le contesto erza.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_ le dijo lucy con un tono cansado en su voz.

Bueno hoy encontré una carta en mi mochila y hay afirmaba que era de un chico y que me invitaba a salir por hoy en la tarde_ erza no dejo de hablar hasta que termino de explicarle a lucy lo que ella quería saber.

Bueno entonces…MANOS A LA OBRA_ ellos asomaron sus cabezas y vieron como ellas se iban corriendo por una calle hasta que las perdieron.

¿Erza va a tener una cita? ¿eso es posible?_ se pregunto Natsu con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

No me interesa en absoluto_ le dijo Jellal para empezar a caminar con la mirada caviz baja.

¿Oye estas molesto?_ le pregunto Natsu por la recién actitud de su amigo.

No, vamos a comer algo para mí muero hambre_ Jellal desempleados ni un momento para ver Natsu.

Esta bien nadie puede contigo cuando te pones asi_ le dice Natsu con total franqueza.

Después de haber escuchado la conversación de erza y lucy se dirigieron en busca de un buen restaurante para comer.

''Auxilio''_ se escucho por un callejón, Natsu y Jellal fueron al callejón y vieron a unos muchachos golpeando a una chica e intentando quitarle su bolso.

¡Hey Ustedes!_ grito Jellal para ir ayudar a la joven.

Espera *¿Por qué siempre hace esto?*_ le grito Natsu para luego empezar a correr por el callejón y ponerse a pensar del porque su amigo siempre le gustaba ayudar.

Natsu y Jellal se pusieron a pelear con los 6 y uno de ellos era una muchacha, Natsu empezó a pelear con tres de ellos un hombre de unos 36 años de edad, y los dos últimos de unos 16 años.

Jellal empezó a pelear con 3 de ellos y entre esos tres estaba la única muchacha del grupo, aunque para Jellal solo era una chica pero daba excelentes golpes.

¡Corre!_ le dijo Natsu a la chica que estaba en el piso llorando sujetando su bolso con fuerza.

La chica no se iso de esperar y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad por el callejón e irse de eso lugar.

Natsu se deshizo del hombre de 35 años y solo le faltaban los dos, uno era un muchacho con cabello negro y largo y en su cara tenia algunos pirsin y el otro era un muchacho con el cabello largo y cogido en una cola de caballo y tenía una línea horizontal en medio de su cara.

Jellal se deshizo de un chico de cabello verde con acento francés irritante, se sorprendió como aun la chica de cabello azul estaba de pie le iba a dar un golpe al muchacho grandote que estaba de pie al frente de él.

*porque siempre me dan a los más grandes y difíciles de vencer*_ se pregunto Jellal mirando al chico con una mueca con mucho desgano.

Wiu…! Wiu…! Wiu…!_ se escucho el sonido de la sirena de la policía.

¡Mierda vámonos!_ los 6 ayudaron a pararse a los que estaban en el piso y se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Vámonos antes de que nos cachen a nosotros_ Jellal y Natsu salieron rápido del callejón.

Aun tengo hambre vamos a comer a ese restaurante que está por allá_ Natsu y Jellal caminaron hasta un restaurante que estaba casi cerca del parque y entrar y ponerse a ordenar su comida.

Con Lucy y Erza…

¿Qué te parece este?_ pregunto erza saliendo del vestidor con un short jeans una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color rojo de líneas blancas.

Esta lindo te hace resaltar tu cabello escarlata_ Lucy le dio una opinión positiva junto con su mano.

Y este_ erza entro y salió de una del vestidor enseñando una combinación de una falda celeste por debajo del pecho hasta los muslos sujetada de un cinturón fino y una blusa suelta de color marrón con detalles de turquesa.

También me gusto pero hay algo que falta… el siguiente_ Lucy iso una mueca viendo el conjunto de erza.

Y este_ erza salió con un vestido al cuerpo de color negro y cruzado en la espalda.

Perfecto_ Lucy le dio una aprobatoria sonrisa.

¿Enserio?_ pregunto erza viéndose en el espejo.

Se te ve bien y sexy… ¡aras que se le caiga la baba por ti!_ Le afirmo Lucy con una total confianza.

Bien entonces comprare este_ le dijo erza entrando al vestidor y poniéndose su uniforme.

Después de pagar el vestido y comprar unos zapatos para el vestido se dirigieron a la casa de lucy ya que estaba más cerca de la de ella, al llegar no ubo ni rastro de Natsu para lucy fue un alivio, erza y lucy se dirigieron a la parte del departamento de lucy y hay erza se ducho y se puso su vestido.

Esta listo_ Lucy se aparto para dejar el cepillo en la cómoda.

Estoy hermosa, gracias lucy_ erza le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa como la de una hermana.

No hay de que… y dime ¿a que hora es la cita?_ pregunto lucy viendo su rejol.

A las 5 pm_ le dijo erza.

Entonces debes ir saliendo ahora porque son las 4:44 pm_ le informo lucy.

¡Necesito que me acompañes me pone nerviosa ir sola por favor!_ suplicó erza arrodillándose y abrazando las piernas de lucy dramáticamente.

Esta bien, Esta bien_ Le dijo lucy haciendo que ella se parara.

¿y adonde se quedaron de ver?_ le pregunto lucy.

En el parque cerca del instituto_ le respondió erza.

Esta cerca entonces vamos_ lucy abrió la puerta y salió junto a erza para ir al parque.

Vamos rápido erza quiero ver quien es el chico que te invito a salir por medio de esa carta_ lucy parecía una niña pequeña impaciento por llegar algún sitio.

Si espera ya lo veremos_ erza se ríe por la actitud de lucy.

¡No te rías!_ Lucy hace un mohín con su cachetes y un puchero.

JAJAJA_ ve volveo a reir erza.

Al parecer no hay nadie en el parque_ le dice lucy a erza viendo el parque vacio.

Esta desolado… vamos a sentarnos un momento esto tacones me matan_ erza señalo un banco cerca de un gran árbol.

Caminaron asta el gran árbol para sentarse pero alguien jaló a lucy del brazo haciendo que se le escapara un chillido de dolor.

¡Hay!_ se quejó lucy.

¡Lucy…! ¿Qué quieren ustedes?_ erza dijo el nombre de lucy viendo que un muchacho la agarró del brazo y la puso cerca de él y un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que no se pueda zafar del agarre.

Déjenla_ dijo erza al instante sintió como alguien la cogío por la cintura y era un hombre de unos 35 años para luego tomar sus brazos y apretarlos para que no se mueva.

¡Erza…!_ le grito lucy viendo como ese señor la tomaba de los brazos.

Oye nena eres muy guapa porque no vienes conmigo a mi casa_ le dijo el chico que la tenía de los brazo lucy vio su cara y tenia una raya horizontal en medio de su rostro.

¡Suéltame!... ¡Suéltame he dicho!_ Lucy empezó a forcejar con el chico hasta que se soltó porque le dio un golpe en su entre pierna.

¡Lucy!_ grito erza con un poco de miedo por ver como su amiga se soltó del agarre y de sorpresa un chico de pirsin le dio un gran golpe en el abdomen haciendo que cayera de rodillas, al caer el chico la sujeta y la hace parar.

Tu crees que eres fuerte estúpida por eso tendrás un castigo_ le dijo el chico de pirsin.

Todos me están hartando_ dijo erza empezando a forcejar con el señor de 35 años.

Yo de ti no me muevo ni intento nada_ el señor le susurro en el oído con mucha maldad.

El señor iso un gesto con la cara haciendo que un chico grandote saque un cuchillo para acercándoselo al cuello.

Erza se quedo quieta no podía ni respirar y mirando el cielo se dio cuenta que eran como 6 pm, después su mirada fue a lucy que al pareces estaba jadeando por el golpe vio como el tipo le manoseaba la cintura y queriendo ir mas lejos de hay mientras lucy lo intentaba alejar.

El chico con el cuchillo vio el miedo y empezó a jugar con el cuchillo acercándoselo y alejándoselo para luego coger un mechón de su cabello escarlata e intentar cortarlo su mirada empezó a dar vueltas vio como ese chico la intentaba besar y como no lo lograba le dio unos cuantos golpes.

Erza quería gritar pero no podía sentía que las palabras no salían en ese momento un recuerdo viejo pero doloroso había vuelto ya había sentido ese mismo miedo una vez pero no se comparaba, tenía miedo y mucho esperaba a que alguien viniera y la salvara como la primera vez.

¡Auxilio!_ erza salió de su trance y escucho la voz de lucy, vio como el chico le iba a dar otro golpe pero fue detenida por una mano, vio a la persona que estaba ayudando a lucy y era…_ Natsu_ dice erza sorprendida.

Natsu…_ dice lucy con los ojos húmedos.

No permitiré que te pase nada, lucy_ le dice Natsu mirándola con una cálida sonrisa para luego mirar al muchacho y darse cuenta que eran los mismo con los que habían peleado en el callejón.

La mirada de Natsu se reflejaba enojo por haberle hecho eso a Lucy y a Erza, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo en el piso.

Erza sinto como el señor que la tenia sujeta la soltó abruptamente y escucho unos quejidos por parte de él.

Ella no se movía aun estaba algo mareada por lo que acababa de pasar hasta que alguien la llamo por detrás de ella.

Erza_ al escuchar esa voz la reconoció enseguida, aunque ella disimulaba que lo odiaba y el a ella en verdad había un poco de aprecio por parte de ellos dos en esos momentos dejó eso de lado y se viro para verlo.

Jellal_ Erza se viró haciendo que su cabello se moviera junto con el viento que corría, erza al virarse dice el nombre del chico junto con una lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos color café.

Erza…_ Jellal vio como la gran Erza Scarlet se derrumbaba poco a poco, hace mucho que no la veía asi…tan frágil a él se le rompió el corazón al verla asi y no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por un momento y acaricio su largo cabello escarlata cerro sus ojos y olio la fragancia de su cabello, tenía ganas de golpear a los que le hicieron esto y claro que lo iba hacer.

El se separo de ella y vio como lágrimas caían y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el seco sus lagrimas diciéndole que ya no llorara que todo estaría bien para hacerla aun lado e ir a golpear a los que le hicieron eso.

El chico grandote empezó a dar golpes pero ninguno le hacia daño su fuera de voluntad y su enojo podían mas que esos simples golpes.

Iso unas maniobras y empezó a contraatacar no se había dado cuenta que había otro tipo y ese le dio un golpe por detrás haciendo que caiga al piso, rápidamente se paro pero se balanceaba se puso serio y empezó a pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Natsu daba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin dejar de tener esa mirada con enojo porque nadie se metía con sus amigos y su familia.

El de pirsin dejo de pelear y dejo que el chico de cabello negro cogido empezara a pelear con Natsu, el de pirsin se acerco a Lucy que aun jadeaba por los golpes recibidos y vio una sombra en el piso al alzar la vista se encontró con ese chico que al instante al mando contra el piso de un solo golpe de su zapato.

Lucy sintió un sabor a metal y se tocó el filo del labio y vio que le sangraba, Natsu al ver eso golpeo tan fuertemente al chico con su rodilla que lo mando al piso y lo volvió a golpear ocasionando que quedara inconsciente se acerco a toda velocidad al chico de pirsin y vio las intenciones que el tenia quería volver a golpearla pero esta vez Natsu no lo dejaría.

Natsu lo agarró del cabello y lo mando contra el piso.

Párate cobarde_ le dice Natsu con una mirada amenazante y de total enojo.

Ge Je…_ Dijo el chico que se paro del piso.

Cuál es tu nombre_ le dice Natsu.

¿Para qué lo quieres saber?_ le dice el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

Quiero saber el nombre de la persona con la que acabare en estos mismos instante_ le dice Natsu tronándose los dedos.

Gajeel Redfox y el tuyo_ Gajeel le dio a Natsu la respuesta que el quería saber y obvio también Gajeel quería saber su nombre.

Natsu, Natsu Dragneel_ le dijo con una voz fría.

Los dos se ponen en posición de pelea y empiezan a darse golpes mutuamente, Gajeel golpeo a Natsu en la quijada luego le dio un golpe en el boca y por ultimo lo mando lanzando hacia el piso donde estaba lucy.

Lucy se acerca a Natsu rápidamente viendo que él se quejaba por el dolor y no se podía mover bien.

¿Dragneel?_ lucy se acerca llamándolo por su apellido.

A Natsu le supo agrio al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su apellido, el mueve su cabeza intentando no dejar ver el dolor que sentía para decirle esto a lucy_ llámame Natsu.

Lucy se lo queda viendo y lagrimas contenidas empezaron a caer de sus ojos color chocolate, ella quería decirle algo pero su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que iso fue arrojarse en sus brazos, Natsu se sorprendió por aquel acto de cariño que ella le dio, no le importo el dolor no sabía si corresponder el abrazo o no, lucy se acerca a su oído y le dice_ no te dejes vencer recuerda que tu eres más fuerte que el.

Natsu al oír eso la abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello, lucy se separó al igual que Natsu y se paro y continúo con la pelea con Gajeel.

Por otra parte de Jellal no la tenía fácil ya se había librado del chico de cabello verde fue un poco difícil pero lo consiguió solo debía de librarse del chico grandote.

Jellal le iba a dar otro golpe pero tropezó con un barrote de hierro sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió y golpeo al chico en el abdomen luego le dio un golpe seco en la mandíbula.

El chico cae al piso y antes de quedar inconsciente le dice a Jellal su nombre.

Mi nombre es Aria… y esto es tan triste_ eso fue lo único que dijo Aria antes de que quedara inconsciente.

¡Jellal!_ erza lo llamo y fue corriendo hacia él.

Jellal al escuchar la voz de erza que lo llamaba decide voltearse para encontrarse con un linda sorpresa, erza había corrido hacia él y se había lanzado hacia sus brazos.

¿Te encuentras bien?_ la voz de erza se escuchaba agrietada y dolida por lo que todo lo que sucedió.

Estoy perfectamente_ Jellal le contesta al igual que el abrazo, erza hundió su rostro en su pecho y pudo oler su embriagante fragancia sintió como los brazos de Jellal la envolvían, para ellos el tiempo se paro y solo estaban ellos dos.

Natsu le dio golpes a Gajeel en el abdomen sin parar, Natsu le va a dar otro golpe cuando Gajeel lo esquiva y le da una poción de golpes en la mandíbula y en el rostro.

Natsu lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y pudo ver de que instituto venían, le dio otro golpe seco en el abdomen al igual que el pierna.

¿Te gusta que te golpeen? ¿eh…?_ le dice Natsu con un notorio desagrado.

Pues a mi amiga no le gustó para nada que la hayas golpeado al igual que a mí no me agrado nada lo que le hicistes_ Natsu lo volvió a golpear en el abdomen un poco mas fuerte.

Gajeel escupió sangre y quedo en el piso, Natsu abrió y movió la mano para hacerla otra vez un puño.

Gajeel al pararse se ríe como un maniático haciendo que Natsu se llevara una sorpresa…. Sin darse cuenta Gajeel había ido donde lucy y la agarro del brazo y virándoselo hacia atrás de la espalda.

¡Ahí!_ Natsu escucho el quejido de ella.

Lucy evitaba a cualquier costar abrir la boca y gritar del dolor, Gajeel apretaba mas y mas su brazo se mordió el labio intentando no gritar. En eso siente algo húmedo en su cuello y era Gajeel que le lamio el cuello con su lengua.

Natsu al ver esto se enojo y se lanzo encima de los dos haciendo que lucy pueda escapar, Natsu se posiciona arriba de Gajeel y lo empieza a golpear fuertemente en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lucy al ver eso se preocupo y lo fue a separar de Gajeel que ya estaba demasiado lastimado.

¡Natsu detente ya lo venciste!_ le dice lucy preocupada intentando alejarlo de Gajeel hasta que lo consiguió.

Lo siento… es que estoy enojado_ le responde con una sincera verdad al igual que una pequeña y sencilla sonrisa.

Lucy le devuelve la sonrisa y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dobla un poco mas para empezar a limpiar un poco de sangre del labio inferior de Natsu.

Natsu se la queda viendo como hipnotizado por el lindo gesto, el ve como ella la alejando su mano y la agarra para detenerla lucy se lo quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos con un leve sonrojo.

Gracias por limpiar la sangre de mi herida_ Natsu la mira profundamente sin ningún gesto en su rostro pero se notaba que estaba feliz por eso.

Y gracias por salvarme estaré muy agradecida contigo_ Lucy le sonríe y suelta el agarre de Natsu para hacerle una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Natsu dirige su mano hacia su cabello rubio y pone un mechón de tras de oreja y asi acariciar por momentos su cabello.

En eso llega Erza junto a Jellal preocupados por ellos.

¿Lucy, Natsu están bien?_ le pregunta erza llegando junto con Jellal a lado de ella.

Si estamos bien_ le contesto Natsu de parte de lucy.

Oh gracias a dios_ Erza se inclino a la altura de ellos y abrazo a su primo para luego ir con su amiga y abrazarla tan fuerte que se le haría difícil zafarse de ella.

Leí Erza ahogo_ lucy dados respirar sin energía para ese gran abrazo de oso.

Jejeje lo siento pero estaba muy preocupada por ti_ erza le confiesa su inquietud sobre cómo estaba ella con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando hacia el piso.

No importa ya todo paso_ lucy acaricia la cabeza de ella con una sonrisa.

Es mejor ir nos_ dice Natsu ya parado_ Erza, Jellal te acompañara a casa_ Natsu miro a Jellal y el acepto con un gesto con la cabeza.

Yo iré con Lucy_ Natsu se despide con la mano y empezando a caminar.

Adiós Erza_ Lucy se despide de su amiga y dirige su mirada a Jellal_ Cuídala bien ¿eh? Y si me entero que le hicistes algo… te la veras conmigo_ le dice lucy con una mirada amenazante y protectora_ y Adíos Jellal_ se despidió por ultimo ella para irse junto con Natsu que ya la estaba dejando atrás.

Vamos erza_ Bye Jellal.

Vamos_ le contesto ella.

Gracias por acompañarme a casa_ erza le agradece y le da una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

No te preocupes cuando quieras, me agrado pasar tiempo contigo_ le dijo Jellal haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

Hace mucho tiempo que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos_ le dijo con total franqueza en su vo y en su mirada_ extraño eso.

Igual yo… tal ve algún día podamos ir al cine o al parque de diversiones_ erza se puso nerviosa un poco porque se le vino a la mente la palabra cita.

Eso suena bien… ¿te habido mañana para cuando ir?_ Le pregunto Jellal con mucha alegría.

Si… entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?_ le pregunto erza con una mirada preocupada temiendo a que el diga que no.

Nos vemos mañana entonces, Adíos_ Jellal le confirmo y se despidió moviendo la mano para luego caminar hasta el portón y espera a que le habrán la puerta y poder irse a su casa.

Erza lo quedo viendo como caminaba y como se movía su cabello azul zafiro para dar una sonrisa al aire y entrar a casa.

Natsu… Gracias por… lo que hicistes hoy y también lo siento… si no hubiera sido por mí no estarías asi_ le agradeció y a la vez se disculpo Lucy mientras limpia la herida que Natsu tiene por su ojo.

Ella se dio cuenta que su mirada era algo intimidante, ese color jade oscuro parecía como si le mirara el alma.

No hay de que… y no importa las heridas que yo tenga lo único que importa es que este bien_ Natsu la mira con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Lucy termina de limpiar la herida y le pone una curita y bota el algodón sucio en botecito a lado del sofá de Natsu, Si estaban adentro del departamento de Natsu sentados en el mini sofá de su cuarto.

Lucy coge otro algodón y lo moja de alcohol y sienta la perturbadora mirada de Natsu encima de ella, el último lugar que faltaba de limpiar era la parte inferior de su labio.

Lucy trago duro empezó a dirigir su mano hacia su labio donde lo empezó a limpiar.

En eso sin querer roza su dedo en el labio del muchacho haciendo que el se exaltara al igual que ella, el solo la quedo viendo con los ojos un poco mas abiertos pero igual estaba tranquilo.

Al terminar bota el algodón y guarda las cosas de primeros auxilios.

Listo he terminado_ Le avisa lucy a Natsu.

Lucy…_ Natsu la llamo y empezó acercar su rostro al de ella.

Lucy se lo quedo viendo sentía que su cuerpo no se movía, no le respondía vio como se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios estaban a unos centímetro y ella por fin reacciono y se paro del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta.

Lucy ya estaba por cerrar la puerta pero la vuelve abrir para asomarse y avisarle de que no se debía tocar las heridas que tenia_ Adíos y gracias por todo lo que hicistes… y no te toques las heridas.

Dicho eso Lucy cerro la puerta y se fue a su apartamento.

Natsu solo se quedó viendo la puerta unos momentos para soltar una sonrisa risueña.

A la próxima no se me escapara_ Natsu se para y se dirige a su cama para acostarse y mirar al techo sin poder quitarse la imagen de la cara de Lucy en la puerta se veía sonrojada y confundida a la vez_ es tan adorable.

Gracias cuerpo por reaccionar a tiempo_ se dice a si misma en su departamento.

Me iré a dormir o si no no me levantare_ eran las 9:41 pm había pasado mucho tiempo en el apartamento de Natsu que no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta en estos momentos.

_**CARTA:**_

_**Querida Mamá.**_

Hoy la pase sensacional antes de clases con unos de mis nuevos amigos llamado Gray, creo que nos llevamos mejor ya se comunica mas conmigo antes ni me hablaba pero eso quedó en el pasado, me he presentado con mi profesora de francés ya que no había venido hace dos semanas por cuestiones personales, hoy me enteré que mi mejor amigo de la infancia estudia en el mismo instituto que yo el miso me lo dijo al parecer se empezó a dar cuenta de quien era, aunque evito a toda costa hablar sobre mi familia después tengo que explicar todo lo que le dije a loki y conociendo a los chicos querrán saber mas de pequeña explicación que le di a loki.

Y por ultimo hoy acompañé a erza a comprar un vestido y zapatos para una cita con chico llamado su admirador secreto, al principio estuvo todo bien pero luego aparecieron unos chicos malos y nos querían atacaron a erza pero Natsu y Jellal unos amigos nos defendieron y pelearon con esos tipos que eran 5 ellos salieron lastimados al igual que nosotras pero no nos paso nada gracias a ellos, Natsu fue bueno conmigo desde la pelea no intento casi nada hasta que le empecé a limpiar las heridas del rostro pero eso si no te puedo contar… y eso es todo, mamá.

Te Ama tu hija.

Lucy Heartifilia.

* * *

termine el cap espero que les gusten.


	5. Un reencuentro, Un diario y en busca de

_**5_ mi nueva vida en el instituto fairy tail- Un reencuentro, Un diario y en busca de un trabajo.**_

_**Narra. Lucy**_

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y no tenía ninguna noticia de erza, no me había podido comunicar con ella quiero preguntarle como esta y que paso con Jellal, si yo me llego a enterar que el le iso algo… hay pobrecito porque en ese mismo momento sus papá se podrían estar olvidando la idea de tener nietos.

Estoy en mi habitación arreglándome para ir al instituto, estaba en un debate de cómo llevaría hoy mi cabello si lo llevaba suelto, cogido o en una media cola de caballo hacia un lado y decidí cogerlo en una cola de caballo peine mi flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo.

Me dirigí a la puerta cogiendo mi mochila y salir para ir al comedor depositar mi mochila en la mesa e ir al refrigerador donde saque Jugo de naranja lo abrí y serví jugo para tomármelo.

Buenos días_ escuche aquella voz que reconocería a kilómetros y obviamente sabía de quien era esa voz.

B-Bueno días_ mi voz se oyó nerviosa aunque traté para que no se notara pero fracase en el intento.

Natsu y yo compartíamos toda la casa excepto la habitación la que rentamos a decir verdad es una habitación demasiado grande. Vi como tomo un vaso del estante y se puso a lado mío para tomar el galón de jugo de naranja y servirse para luego tomarlo.

¿Ya sanaron todas las heridas?_ pregunte con una voz preocupada y viéndolo de reojo para poder fijarme que la mayoría habían sanado.

Si ya sanaron la mayoría y no duele tanto como antes… gracias por preocuparte_ Natsu mira el vaso que tiene en la mano para luego mirarme y darme una simple sonrisa.

No hay de que_ Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa para después ir al refrigerador y sacar queso ponerlo en la encimera junto a un paquete de pan.

¿Quieres una tostada?_ le pregunte preparando mi sándwich.

¿Qué tratas de hacer?_ me pregunto Natsu virándose y arqueando una ceja.

Ehm… se podría decir que unas tostadas_ le conteste bromeando.

Natsu me miró y soltó una audible carcajada al igual que yo.

No me refería a eso pero no importa_ Natsu se viro junto con una sonrisa divertida.

Después de unos minutos las tostadas de ambos estuvieron listas, la pusieron en platos y se sentaron a comer.

Al acabar las tostadas junto con un vaso de leche dejaron los platos en el fregadero y luego se marcharon rumbo al instituto.

En el camino nadie dijo nada estaban en un silencio algo incomodo por asi decirlo por a veces Lucy se daba cuenta que Natsu la miraba y el rápidamente volvía a dirigir su mirada al frente.

¿Natsu?_ lo llame para que me prestara atención.

Solo se limitó a mirarme y hacerme un gesto para que prosiguiera_ me he preguntado hace no mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué vives en el apartamento? Es decir supongo que vienes de una familia rica ya que estas en el instituto fairy tail y no todos pueden entrar ahí si no vienen de familias rica que puedan pagarla… ¿Por qué no vives con tu familia? _ Término de decir su pregunta y tomar un gran bocado de aire pues había hablado de corrido.

Natsu no dijo nada al parecer estaba pensando bien la respuesta que me daría.

Primero gánate mi amistad y tal vez hablemos de eso_ me respondió Natsu fríamente, yo realmente no entiendo ese cambio de actitud que el tiene.

Lo siento creo que… no debí preguntar_ me sentí tan tonta cuando quise saber mas que me disculpe con Natsu.

No importa además no debí de ser tan duro contigo, solo preguntabas_ afirmo Natsu en esos momento lucy se alegro a que el no esté molesto con ella.

Siguieron caminando en silencio pero no se dieron cuenta que venia un auto, Natsu se percata de esto y coge a lucy atrayéndola hasta el y abrazándola protectoramente aunque el auto ya haya pasado Natsu no la soltó en ningún momento en ves de eso se puso a oler el exquisito olor de su cabello.

Lucy lo llamo y el despertó de su trance rápidamente para soltarle y empezar a caminar lo mas rápido posible lucy solo se lo quedo mirando por su extraño cambio de actitud.

Natsu y Lucy ya estaban por entrar al instituto cuando escucharon una vo que los llamaron.

¡Natsu, Lucy!_ grito gray intentando llamar su atención y lo consiguió.

¿eh?_ se viraron Natsu y lucy viendo como gray corría hacia ellos.

Hola chicos, veo que se llevan bien_ los saludo Gray con una sonrisa simple pero amistosa.

Adiós Gray… y Lyon cuida de tu hermanito_ La madre de gray se despidió de el y le dio una orden al parecer a su hermano.

Ash…_ dijo Gray en un susurro y una cara de fastidio.

Ja..kg..Jajaja…KJAJA_ Natsu intentaba ocultar su risa pero no lo conseguía.

Gray lo miro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿Gray esa era tu madre?_ le pregunto lucy aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Si y antes que preguntes ese chico con cabello blanco es mi hermano_ le dijo gray con un suspiro cansado.

Oh… está bien_ comento lucy_ ¿Vamos, chicos?_ les dijo Lucy que comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del instituto.

Ellos solo se limitaron a mirar y empezar a caminar.

Los tres estaban caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso tranquilamente pero Natsu fijó su mirada en una cabellera azul muy extravagante por asi decirlo pero que pasó desapercibida por sus otros amigos, dejó eso de lado y se concentro en mirar al frente.

Decirle a la normalidad.

Buenos días_ Dijo lucy abriendo la puerta y entrando al salón.

Ah… no hay nadie_ se dijo para si misma.

Los tres entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos hasta que alguien mas llegue por desgracia era demasiado para lucy era muy incomodo estar con Natsu y Gray a solas y en silencio.

Lucy mirando alrededor del aula sin tener nada mas que hacer dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu y sus miradas se chocaron entre si un color jade mirándola y un color chocolate mirándolo a él, al igual que los dos no podían quitar sus miradas era como algo ¿mágico? Por asi decirse.

Natsu la miro y le dedico una sonrisa solo que esta vez era una sonrisa real y no como cuando el le sonreía a todas las chicas con las que se juntaba esta vez lucy sintió que esa sonrisa solo se la mostraba a ella y solamente a ella, se sintió tan ¿Feliz?... ella tampoco entendía ese sentimiento pero era cálido y agradable. Vio como Natsu dejo de sonreír y solo la quedo mirando para luego mover sus labios y pronunciar en una forma silenciosa la palabra ''FEA'' y sacarle la lengua y reírse por la cara chistosa que lucy había puesto.

Hola!_ Dijo Cana entrando junto a erza alegremente.

¡Hola chicas!_ dijo lucy, parándose e ir a saludar a erza y a cana, que sorprendentemente cana no estaba llegando con una botella ''discreta'' con alcohol.

Hola lucy… debo que contaros algo a ti y a las demás_ Cana se a balanceo hacia Lucy para darle un abrazo con el que casi se caía por el peso de cana.

¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto lucy, intentando quitarse a cana de encima.

Se los cuento en receso_ dijo cana guiñándole un ojo junto con una sonrisa traviesa.

No se vale… me dejas con intriga_ Lucy iso un lindo y adorable puchero, y una mirada de una niña pequeña.

¡Waaa! ¡Que linda eres!_ dijo erza, balanceándose sobre lucy proponiéndole un abrazo y agarrándole los cachetes como las típicas abuelitas que hornean galletas.

Verdad es toda una monada… es como una muñeca de porcelana_ le comento cana con una sonrisa divertida y jugando al igual que erza con sus cachetes.

Ha…_ se quejo lucy con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

*Flash*_ escucharon las tres chicas para luego mirar donde se produjo ese ruido.

Esta ira para mi fondo de pantalla_ dijo gray, comenzando teclear su celular táctil.

Gray…¿Qué haces?_ pregunto Erza soltando los cachetes de lucy y enarcando las cejas.

Solo les tomaba una foto… además se veían adorables en la foto y me dije… ''¿Cuándo es que estas chicas son tan adorables? Cierto, esto solo pasa unas dos veces al año''_ dijo gray mirándolas con una péquela sonrisa y un tono divertido junto con ironía.

Jajaja que malo_ se rio erza junto con lucy y cana.

Jajaja lo sé, lo sé_ empezó a decir gray con una media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, fingiendo cansancio en su voz.

Eh… ¿de que me estoy perdiendo?_ dijo Jellal entrando por la puerta y tirando su mochila en su haciendo y dando en el blanco.

Que gray esta hecho el chistoso_ le hablo Natsu desde su asiento.

¿Cómo es que el señor callado está hablando por la mañana?... esto debe ser por arte de magia_ dijo Jellal fingiendo estar sorprendido y dramatizando la ultima parte de una forma chistosa.

JAJAJAJA_ todos empezaron a reír pero alguien del grupo dejo de reírse para fijar su mirada a Natsu quien estaba sentado en su pupitre…. Solo.

Lucy se encamino hacia donde estaba Natsu sentado.

Natsu… ven…_ lucy le extendió su mano_ vamos a conversar con los demás.

Natsu solo la miro detenidamente, el al parecer estaba en un conflicto si ir con los demás o no ir. Empezó a extender su mano pero la detuvo dudando por un momento pero al final tomó la mano de lucy y se levanto, Lucy le sonrió y lo guio hacia el grupo.

Todos conversaban alegremente, Natsu se integro rápidamente a la conversación. Se reía pero lo disimulada para no hacerlo notar mucho al igual que Laxus, Levy, loki y mira que habían llegado hace un par de minutos.

La campana sonó y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que el profesor de biología entre.

Espero que el profe haya faltado_ le comento Levy a lucy.

¿Por qué?_ le pregunto lucy poniendo un gesto dudoso.

Es que hoy hay una lección y olvide estudiar_ dijo resignada Levy estrellando su rente contra la mesa del pupitre.

¿Había lección?_ pregunto lucy junto con una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupada.

¿Por qué ese cambio de ánimo chicas?_ pregunto Erza viendo como lucy y Levy cerraban los ojos y entrelazaban el dedo de corazón y el anular y susurraban palabras inentendibles.

¿Que no venga el maestro?_ repitió mirajane asomando la cabeza con un poco de duda.

Ha… ustedes no quieren que venga por la lección de hoy ¿Cierto?_ hablo cana acertando en lo que acababa de decir.

Si… y dime ¿tu estudiaste?_ le pregunto Mira acercándose un poco mas con pupitre y todo.

Si, pensé que estudiar no haría nada de malo_ dijo cana un poco consiente que todos los que la habían escuchado la estaban mirando boqui abiertos.

¡¿QUE HICISTES CON LA VERDADERA CANA?!_ le grito loki desde su asiento con tono acusador.

¡CANA, ESTUDIAR ES DE HOMBRES!_ dijo en voz alta elfman con un brillo de sabiduría en su mirada y haciendo una pose típica de él.

Buenos días alumnos_ entro la profesora lila_ hoy no vino en profesor Bob tienen la hora libre_ termino de hablar y salió del salón.

Todos se miraron entre si y empezaron hacer relajo como siempre solo y cuando un profesor no venia y eran muy pocas las veces que un profesor no venia.

Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta_ le sugirió Loki a Lucy dándole una sonrisa seductora.

Ehm…_ empezó a pensar en una buena respuesta.

Lo siento pero ahora mismo lucy y yo íbamos a dar una vuelta_ le dijo Natsu apareciendo atrás de lucy, poniendo un gesto serio y amenazante hacia loki para luego pasar el brazo izquierdo en los hombros de Lucy.

Natsu que sorpresa pero por la cara que puso lucy al oírte decir eso creo que ella no sabía sobre esa vuelta que iban a dar tú y ella_ loki lo miro con una mirada divertida junto con una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

Lucy no sabia que decir para su opinión los dos se estaban teniendo una pelea de miradas con ella en medio, dirigió una mirada rápida a las chicas queriéndoles decir '' por favor ayúdenme''.

Todas se rieron disimuladamente, Levy movió sus labios queriendo decir algo silenciosamente pero lucy no le entendió absolutamente nada.

Vamos_ dijo Natsu alejando su brazo de los hombros de lucy para tomarla de la muñeca e ir hacia la puerta y salir.

La mayoría de los hombres que estaban haciendo relajo no se dieron cuenta pero la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban detrás de Natsu miraban con muchos celos aquella reciente escena.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ pregunto Laxus algo extrañado junto con el reciente grupo que se había formado.

Eso fue raro o solo era yo_ comento gray mirando a los demás.

No era solo tu… aunque…_ empezó a vacilar Cana con la mano hecha puño debajo del mentón.

¿Aunque?_ quiso saber Mira.

Es extraño que Natsu se comporte asi… y justo con una chica, generalmente solo la utilizaría para divertirse y listo corta todo pero esta vez… como que esta vez vi algo en su mirada que no quería que loki este con lucy a solas_ término de hablar Cana junto con un suspiro exhausto.

Gray, Jellal y Laxus intercambiaron miradas cómplices, las chicas lo miraron extrañas por lo que hacían.

Digan rápido lo que saben chicos_ dijo erza cortando las miradas ''telepáticas'' de los chicos.

¿De qué cosa?_ le dio como respuesta Laxus.

Nosotras sabemos que algo pasa con Natsu y las mujeres… porque Natsu siempre es frívolo con las chicas después de utilizarlas y ''divertirse'' y siempre, siempre parece un playboy cuando intenta bajarse una chica y jamás, jamás estaría atrás de una chica si no fuera por algo o porque le interese_ termino de dar su opinión con algo de estrés y enojo, erza.

JAJAJAJA ustedes creen que a Natsu le gusta… JAJAJA_ empezaron a reír los tres chicos y el que hablo fue gray que intento terminar la frase pero no pudo porque no soporto la risa.

¿Qué tiene de malo?_ pregunto Mira con una mirada como un demonio que iso que los tres pararan de reír.

Lo siento Lucy puede ser bonita y todo pero conocemos a nuestro amigo y jamás se fijaría en una chica rubia…_ Laxus empezó a explicar con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo demás.

¿Rubia?_ comento Cana _¿Por qué?_ pregunto Levy.

…_ Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre si.

Miren se que metí la pata y Natsu me dará un buen golpe si se entera… pero nosotros somos como una tumba si sabemos y les podemos decir está bien pero como no sabemos absolutamente nada… no podemos decirles nada_ Dijo Laxus con tono angelical que ni los propios ángeles se creerían eso.

¿Y lo de la chica rubia?_ pregunto otra vez erza intentando que los chicos dijeran algo.

Ya les hemos dicho… somos una tumba, bueno nos vamos a cazar corazones para luego romperlos… adiós_ dijo Jellal haciendo un gesto con la mano y virarse e irse con los demás.

Eso ni yo me lo creo_ dijo Mira algo enojada mirando la puerta.

Pero os juro que averiguare que se trae Natsu entre manos_ dijo Erza con una mirada seria retorciéndose los nudillos.

En unos de los pasillos del instituto.

Natsu…_ dijo Lucy esperando una respuesta de Natsu.

¿Qué?_ dijo pero sin mirarla.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso a loki?_ pregunto ella en tono bajo.

No lo malinterpretes_ le hablo Natsu.

Ya mismo se acercan los exámenes_ le comento lucy intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

Oye… quieres ir a comer un helado… yo invito_ al principio Natsu vacilo pero luego lo dijo con mas confianza y con brusquedad.

Claro_ acepto lucy_ oye te puedo preguntar algo_ pregunto lucy sabiendo cómo era el carácter de él.

Porque no_ le dijo con con un tono alegre y coqueto.

Pero no pienses mal ni nada por el estilo…_ empezó aclarar lucy por si es que a Natsu se le viene de pensar mal_ porque le dijiste eso a loki… si no habíamos quedado en dar una vuelta por el instituto.

No lo se…_ fue lo único que le dijo.

Lucy lo quedo viendo con la boca semi abierta y un tic nervioso en el ojo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la cafetería y compraron unos helados de sabor a vainilla y a chicle que fueron pagados del bolsillo de Natsu, Lucy estaba caminando junto a Natsu comiendo su helado por las canchas de educación Física cuando alguien paso por su lado y la iso tropezar y en el trayecto se le cayó el helado.

Auch…_ gimió lucy de dolor, se había hecho una herida en la pierna.

Natsu se agacha para ver si está bien y vira un poco su rostro para ver quien empujo a lucy pero no alcanzo a ver muy bien lo único que pudo saber es que era un chico de cabello negro y largo, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía muy familiar.

¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunto Natsu volviendo su mirada en ella.

Si… solo es algo pequeño nada de que preocuparse_ le contesto con una sonrisa dulce intentando pararse con ayuda de Natsu.

Vamos a que te curen esa herida_ dijo Natsu sobreprotectoramente tomando la mano de lucy a arrastrándola hasta la enfermería.

**_En la enfermería…_**

Listo llegamos_ Natsu paro en la puerta de la enfermería y soltando la mano de lucy que no había soltado en el trayecto, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió espero unos minutos y entro y la enfermería estaba vacía. Con un gesto le dijo a lucy que entrara y se sentara encima de una camilla que había.

Natsu cerró la puerta después que lucy entro y se sentó como él lo ordeno con un simple gesto de cabeza. Saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios de una vitrina que se encontraba por un escritorio, saco lo necesario alcohol, algodón y unas cuantas venditas.

Natsu tomó la muñeca de lucy atrayéndola hacia él haciendo que estire el brazo y que él pueda revisar su brazo, luego reviso el otro brazo que al igual que el primero no tenía nada. Su mirada fue hacia su pierna izquierda que tenia raspones. Se agacho ( como cuando los hombres se ponen para pedir la mano al proponer matrimonio) tomando la pierna de lucy viéndola detenidamente si no tenía ninguna herida.

Alcanzo un algodón con alcohol y curo las heridas y les puso benditas, se paro y se lavo las manos ni espero a lucy y el ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

Rojo_ dijo Natsu aun de frente en la puerta.

¿Qué?_ musito lucy a no entender lo que acababa de decir.

Tus pantis son de color rojo… te las vi al curarte las heridas_ dijo Natsu, aunque lucy no lo podía ver sabia a la perfección que en esos momentos estaba sonriendo de lado a lado.

…._ Lucy no dijo nada solo se quedo con la boca abierta y aunque no se pudiera ver, sabía que se había sonrojado.

¡I-Idiota pervertido!_ grito lucy viendo como Natsu salía de la enfermería con las manos en los bolsillos traseros con su típica pose de chico sexy y atrevido.

¡Este imbécil de cabeza de carboncillo triturado me la va a pagar…!_ se dijo lucy para si misma con tal enojo que se desquito con la silla y empezó a decir cualquier cosas inentendibles.

_**En los pasillos donde se encuentra cierto pelirosa.**_

**_Narra la natsu:_**

Jajaja tuve que haber visto su expresión cuando le solté lo de su ropa interior… aunque tuve suerte de acertar no hubiera sido una broma chistosa si no hubiera acertado en absoluto ¿Cierto? Me sorprendí demasiado que su ropa interior sea de color rojo y que por fin le haya hecho una broma… hace mucho que no le gasto ninguna. Generalmente con las chicas con las que ando no usan ese color o a veces no usan ropa interior pero todas en general son iguales se enamoran rápido son egoístas, mentirosas, no les importa el dolor de los demás, parecen putas de primera calidad, solo te buscan cuando quieren algo de ti… pero, Lucy no es asi… es muy diferente de todas las chicas con las que he estado hasta se lleva bien con erza bueno hay un dicho que dice NO TODAS SON IGUALES. Muchas ''damas'' que me han pretendido han querido llevarse bien con erza para sacar información que ella sabía sobre mí. Me sorprendió demasiado que esas dos se lleven bien… un momento… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en las cualidades de las chicas con las he estado solo para divertirme y las empiezo a comparar con las de lucy? Y ¿Por qué mierda pienso que lucy es mejor que ellas…?... ¿Que me está pasando? Creo que estar a lado de esa chiquilla me ha hecho mal, es mejor ir con mi grupo de fans PERSONAL.

_**Fin de la narración**_

Natsu iba caminando por el pasillo sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en el mismo lugar. Sin prestarle atención el pasó como si nada a lado de la persona que estaba en medio del pasillo.

¡Ho…! Cuanto tiempo…_ dijo aquella persona desconocida para Natsu pero al parecer para él Natsu no era ningún desconocido.

¿Ah?_ dijo Natsu virándose un poco desentendido por lo que dijo la otra persona.

Natsu al virarse se encuentra con esa misma mirada con la que peleo la otra vez. Era él pero ¿Por qué estaba aquí él? Pero si él estaba aquí no estaría solo… también estarían los demás.

Tu…_ no pudo articular nada mas solo esa palabra, su mirada era reflejada como un callejón oscuro y frívolo una mirada que solo él sabía hacer para intimidar a las personas.

Ge he…._ el chico de larga cabellera de un color negro profundo y ojos rojos rio con una sonrisa un poco torcida al igual que su mirada.

¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Natsu cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una voz mas grave y seria.

Para lo que en lo divino _ DIJO voz irónicamente desagradable.

No tengo ganas de adivinar… dime de una buena vez que haces aquí_ Natsu ya estaba listo para golpearlo pero decidió que no lo haría, no en ese lugar claro.

Pues…_ dijo de forma inocente_ lo sabrás pronto_ dijo para finalizar y marcharse en dirección contraria a la de Natsu.

No te atrevas acercarte a erza ni a… Lucy_ dijo Natsu vacilando un poco en la ultima palabra para retomar un poco mas de firmeza en su voz y poder intimidarlo.

¿Qué, son importantes para ti?_ pregunto el chico parando de caminar y doblar los antebrazos y colocarlos detrás de su cabeza.

Quien sabe_ le contesto con la misma frialdad que utilizo desde un principio.

Mmm… veremos que pasa_ dijo para comenzar a caminar otra vez pero su caminata fue interrumpida por una mano que lo sujeto fuertemente del hombro.

Hablo enserio_ dijo virándolo de golpe y quedando cara a cara, Natsu lo miraba con un rostro lúgubre, sombrío y algo de serio aunque el aspecto de serio se está desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Yo igual_ dijo el chico empujando a Natsu y poder retomar su camino.

Natsu lo quedo mirando detenidamente con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera que la viera pero solo lo dejo hasta ahí no se quería ganar problemas, su padre ya le había advertido algunas cosas si es que el se seguía buscando problemas.

El decidió regresar al salón donde se encontró a todos hasta lucy quien lo miraba enojada y avergonzada a la vez. Toco el timbre de la siguiente hora para todos era asombroso cuan larga fue la hora anterior.

El profesor de algebra entró y se sentó al filo de la mesa con una serenidad única y atractiva, todas las chicas lo quedaron viendo. Supuestamente en el instituto había rumores que el profesor de algebrar era el más atractivo entre los profesores además de ser el más joven.

Miren, miren que guapo que es_ les dijo Cana a Mira y a Levy con u tono que no disimulaba absolutamente nada que estaba babeando por el profesor.

Cana deja de de babear por el profesor Harrison_ le advirtió Levy con voz baja para que nadie las escuchara aunque eso sería un poco difícil ya que el salón estaba completamente en silencio.

Bueno chicos hoy les presentaremos a dos estudiantes transferidos del instituto Phantom Lord_ hablo el profesor para luego dirigir su mano hacia la puerta_ entren por favor.

Las dos personas que estaban afuera pasaron como ordeno el profesor, Todo el salón los quedaron viendo atentamente por ser ex- estudiantes del instituto Phantom Lord. Ellos se pusieron al frente para presentarse.

Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox… y me gustan los deportes las peleas y molestar a las personas_ dijo Gajeel dando una presentación ''NORMAL''.

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar me gusta la natación, la música y muchas cosas mas_ termino de presentarse Juvia.

Bueno Gajeel toma asiento a lado de Levy y Juvia… toma asiento a tras de loki_ asi finalizado de señalar los asientos asignados por el profesor tomo el libro de biología y comenzó a escribir lo que decía el libro.

Juvia y Gajeel se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y sacaron su cuaderno y empezaron a escribir lo que el profesor Harrison escribía en la pizarra. Ciertas chicas que se encontraban a una filas de distancia no les podían quitar el ojo de encima pero otros dos chicos no se quedaban atrás su miradas eran penetrantes y supusieron que ellos sabían que los estaban mirando por la indirecta muy directa de Gajeel la cual fue virarse un poco y sacarle el dedo de corazón. Era evidente que ese ''saludo amigable'' era para ellos.

Las clases transcurrieron normal para todos excepto para unas 4 personitas y la causa es por dos personas un poco indeseadas. El timbre que indicaba hora de receso sonó y todos los alumnos salieron soplados como a cual cohete.

Chicas vamos a saludar a la chica nueva_ les dijo Mira asomando un poco mas su mirada por el hombro de Cana para poder verla mejor.

Vamos_ le dijo erza caminando hacia la chica sin esperar a nadie.

Hola Juvia yo soy Erza Scarlet mucho gusto_ se presento Erza educadamente y haciendo un gesto con la mano en son de un hola.

Hola mi nombre es juvia Loxar mucho gusto_ se volvió a presentar con erza y con las demás que ya estaban detrás de erza viéndola detenidamente.

Hola juvia mi nombre es lucy Heartfilia_ se empezó a presentar lucy_ mi nombre es cana Alberona_ se presento Cana_ Yo soy Levy McGarden_ ahora se presento Levy_ y yo soy Mirajane Strauss_ y por último se presento Mira.

Encantada de conocerlas a todas_ les dijo Juvia con una sonrisa y mostrando desconfianza en su rostro.

¿Vamos?_ pregunto Levy junto a las demás para ir al receso.

Ehm… Está bien_ Juvia vacilo un poco aun no conocía a las chicas y a las únicas 2 personas que les había visto la cara era a Lucy y a Erza que las vio en una situación no muy amigable junto a sus demás amigos de su ex instituto y a Gajeel.

Las 5 salieron del salón de clases y en el trayecto iban enseñando las instalaciones mas cercanas a Juvia, como caerles bien a los profesores, como poder dormir sin que nadie te vea o los pasillos mas rápidos para llegar a clases.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron a comer y a conversar por momentos Juvia busca con la mirada a Gajeel que no lo había visto después que salió del salón y además de eso pudo darse cuenta que dos chicos la miraban pero no de una mirada alegre o coqueta en vez de eso la miraban con desprecio y con enojo. Al cabo de todo el receso termino y todos volvieron a los salones y empezar las clases nuevamente.

En el salón 14 B estaban en hora de ciencias con el profesor robinsón de algebra un profesor de estatura mediana cabello canoso y unos lentes demasiado grandes que ocupaban la mitad de su cara.

Alguien del otro lado de la puerta toco y al escuchar que el profesor le dio el permiso de entrar una persona muy reconocida para los demás entro. Y los saludo a todos y luego se paró a lado de la pizarra.

Buenos días Alumnos_ saludo el director con una sonrisa alegre y grande.

Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron adecuadamente al director_ buenos días director.

Siéntense por favor_ ordenó el profesor después que todos lo saludaron.

He venido a comunicarles a todos que el instituto va a tener clubes y que se podrán inscribir la próxima semana, aquí les he traído unos folletos de todos los clubes que van haber y solo tienen una semana para decidir en cual van estar y… los clubes son obligatorios y se calificaran_ comenzó el director a explicarles a todos_ deben que estar en un club si no lo están perderán el año y un profesor especifico estará encargado de un club_ termino con la explicación.

¡Ring…!_ sonó el timbre de la salida.

Se pueden retirar_ le dijo el director Makarov para el también irse.

Todos se empezaron a ir a sus respectivos hogares u a otras partes. Erza y lucy iban caminando por lugares que se solicitaban empleados aunque ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de solicitaciones. En eso Lucy le pregunta a erz…

¿Y bien? ¿Lo conseguiste?_ pregunto lucy ansiosa por saber la respuesta de erza.

No… mi tía dijo que ahora no hay bacantes_ le respondió erza de forma cansada junto con un suspiro.

Ho… ya veo_ le dice lucy un poco triste.

No te desanimes encontraremos algo…_ le dice erza dándole ánimos para que no se rinda.

Si puede ser que si…_ le dice lucy un poco decepcionada.

¡Mira vamos a comer a ese local y a la vez tomamos un helado ahí además no esta tan lleno y podremos comer y conversar mejor!_ Erza apunta al primer restaurante que ve y por lo que vio estaba medio lleno, habían com personas sentadas comiendo.

¡Okey!_ dijo lucy retomando su entusiasmo y fraccionando su antebrazos y haciendo puño sus manos.

En el local erza y lucy se sentaron en una mesa junto en la ventana comieron y empezaron a conversar de todo lo que había pasado y en eso erza le conto sobre lo que paso con Jellal la otra vez. Las dos pidieron el postre y en eso lucy se va al tocador dejando a erza esperando las ordenes de las dos.

Lucy entro al tocador y se fue justo a la cabina para hacer sus necesidades. Al salir de la cabina y verificar que no había nadie su puso a cantar una canción muy conocida mientras se lavaba las manos, termino de lavarse las manos y se las seco con papel pero en eso la puerta es abruptamente abierta por un… ¿Hombre?... ¡Que mierda hacia un hombre abriendo la puerta del tocador de mujeres! Lucy se lo queda viendo con la boca semi abierta por el susto ocasionado en eso el hombre se empieza a acerca rápidamente hacia lucy, al estar a una distancia un poco mas cercana y ver como se acercaba rápidamente lucy solo grita esperando por alguien que la ayude.

En ese momento erza ya estaba entrando al baño con un bate de beisbol para golpear al hombre pero antes de eso el hombre se agacho al piso y empezó a rogarle a lucy una y otra vez, pidiéndole que trabajase en el local.

¿Q-Quiere que yo trabaje aquí?..._ le dijo lucy dando unos cuantos pasos atrás algo nerviosa y asustada por lo recién ocurrido.

¡Por favor, por favor le suplicare cuantas veces sea para que acepte!_ el hombre se inclino hacia el suelo (como los esclavos hacia los reyes de Egipto).

A ver no entiendo nada_ erza bajo el bate y su brazo lo doblo para posicionarlo encima del bate y estar mas cómoda y en una posición mas ruda.

Yo tampoco entiendo nada_ lucy estaba igual que erza.

He oído como ha cantado en el baño y me ha fascinado y necesitamos una vocalista para que cante junto a la banda que toca en este local ya que la vocalista anterior renuncio y desde entonces nuestras ventas han bajado_ le explico el hombre con cierta desesperación al hablar.

Lucy…_ erza la llamo y con un gesto con la mano un poco misterioso le dijo que se acercara.

Piénsalo mejor… puede ser que este hombre tenga otras ambiciones_ le dijo erza apegada de mejilla a mejilla a una distancia razonable de lucy.

Pero este hombre solo me escuchó cantar un poco y le gusto… además el local es muy bonito y se ve que aquí trabajan personas honradas_ lucy era que cuchicheaba con erza y a la vez volteaba a ver al hombre que aun seguía en el piso mirándolas detenidamente.

Ya sé cómo podremos arreglar esto_ le dice erza con mucha sabiduría en su mirar.

¿Cómo?_ le pregunto lucy un poco curiosa de lo que iba hacer erza.

¿De cuanto estamos hablando?_ le pregunto erza cruzándose de brazos y dirigir una mirada de negociante de primera al hombre que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

De 200 dólares_ le respondió aquel hombre que de la nada sacó unas gafas y se las puso como todo negociante.

Erza casi se atora con su propia saliva se vuelve donde estaba lucy atónica por escuchar la cantidad de dinero que le pagarían se trabajase allí.

Oye acepta es una buena oportunidad_ le dice erza intentando persuadirla para que acepte.

¿Pero no te acuerdas lo que dijiste hace rato?_ le pregunto lucy mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y acusadoramente.

No me hagas caso a veces me dan mi cuarto de hora ve… ¡y acepta el empleo!_ erza tomo de los hombros a lucy y la empujo donde estaba el hombre, lucy se tuvo que agachar para aceptar su propuesta.

Acepto el trabajo pero solo tengo una duda ¿a qué hora toca la banda y en que días toca la banda?_ lucy acepto gustosa pero solo había un problema y era ese.

Bueno los días en que tocan son los martes a viernes desde las 4 pm hasta las 9 pm_ le respondió el hombre con gesto pensativo y el dedo anular en el mentón.

Me parece bien entonces si ya tienen una vocalista_ le dice lucy con una sonrisa.

¡Enserio! ¡Muchas gracias señorita! ¡Si usted no aceptaba me despedían!_ el hombre se alegro de ir la decisión de lucy se arrojo a ella para abrazarla y ponerse a llorar como un niño.

Oh ... Jejeje_ balbuceo lucy.

Bueno puede comenzar desde el día martes pero venga el día domingo a las 3 para el ensayo y también para que conozca a los demás que tocan en la banda _ le dijo el hombre.

Si el día domingo estaré aquí a las 3_ le dice lucy.

Lucy tuvo que llenar un formulario de trabajo antes de irse con Erza.

Erza y lucy salieron del local y caminar hasta una vereda que da a la calle, erza llamo para que la vinieran a ver y en eso llevo a lucy a su departamento.

Lucy entro a la casa sin encontrarse con Natsu por alguna razón, subió las escaleras para ir a su departamento y al abrir su puerta el estaba ahí adentro sentado en su cama leyendo algo que estaba escrito en un par de papeles

¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto lucy tirando su bolso en alguna parte de la gran habitación.

Me canse de esperarte abajo entonces viene a tu habitación y como no había nada que hacer me puse a buscar en tu escritorio y tu closet… y encontré esto_ Contesto Natsu dirigiendo su mirada a ella y alzando por encima de él las hojas que estaba leyendo.

Eso es…_ lucy forzó su vista en el papel y se dio cuenta que eran sus…_ ¡Mis novelas!

¡D-Devuélvemelas!_ lucy fue rápidamente hacia Natsu para quitárselas pero el fue mas ágil y se paro para esquivarla.

No es muy interesante y al parecer ya terminaste de escribirla, me la quedare para leerla_ le dice Natsu doblando las hojas y guardándola dentro de su chaqueta.

P-Pero…! Ash!… tú ganas_ le dice lucy con fastidio por no poder ganar esta conversación_ A demás ¿que haces aquí en mi habitación?_ le pregunto lucy poniendo sus manos en la cintura y arqueando las cejas.

Bueno…_ Natsu le dedica una sonrisa sombría para luego tomarla de la muñeca y tumbarla a la cama con el encima.

…_ Lucy no pronuncio nada solo se lo quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Natsu se posiciono mejor encima de ella, poniendo sus manos a lado de los hombros de lucy y fraccionándolos, La quedo viendo y empezó acercarse a ella mas y mas hasta quedar a la par de sus frentes. Natsu se dirigía a hacia sus labios pero en vez de eso se fue hacia su cuello y la empezó a olerla y una de sus manos se dirigió a una de sus mejillas y luego fueron bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro y lo empezó a acariciar. Natsu comenzó a dar besos en el cuello de lucy, ella estaba en shock su cuerpo no la obedecía y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Natsu se detuvo y se dirigió hacia su oído para soplarle delicadamente haciendo que a lucy le haga un cosquilleo en el oído, En eso Natsu le da un beso en la mejilla cerca del oído y le dice ''Lo que vine hacer aquí en tu habitación es…'' se detuvo un momento y retomo lo que iba a decir junto con una sonrisa ''hacerte una broma''.

Lucy se da cuenta de lo que dice y sus ojos se abren como platos al querer empujarlo no puedo ya que él ya se había levantado rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo a modo tortuga con una sonrisa sonora para los oídos y los ojos de lucy.

Idiota_ le grito lucy a todo pulmón luego de pararse y cerrar la puerta con toda su fuerza.

_**En la habitación de Natsu.**_

Natsu abrió la puerta y la cerro delicadamente para luego tirarse a la cama, Su brazo izquierdo lo puso encima de sus ojos evitando que le de luz que provenía de la ventana más cercana. Natsu se sienta y al quitarse la chaqueta junto la camisa su mirada se pierde a se convierte en una pensativa.

¿Me pregunto cuales serán tus mas profundos secretos, Lucy?_ se dijo para si mismo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta no solo las hojas de la novela si no el diario de Lucy.

¿Con esto… podre conocerte mas?_ Natsu seguía mirando el diario, su pulgar acaricio la portada del diario con las iniciales LH.

Me pregunto si…_ Natsu abrió el diario y se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio_ ¡Esto es…!.

FIN

* * *

Holis estoy escribiendo el cap prox... espero que les guste este cap...


End file.
